Green Lantern's Light
by vulgarsound
Summary: AU. How unpopular, comic book nerd Brittany and head cheerleader Santana fell head over heels in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

You lay on your bed staring down at the ring she gave you clasped between your fingers.

She said that it's a replica of green lanterns, and that made you smile because it reminded you of the night you got together.

She'd worn her green lantern t-shirt that night; though it had soon ended up on the floor.

You remember the night like it was yesterday, it was one of those cliché high school parties that happen every week and you were dancing with some random jock because you were a bit tipsy and you had already slept with all the popular girls in the room.

He was starting to get handsy and when you finally pushed him away by the look on his face he was about to call you a slut and walk away, which you would of accepted like every night.

But before he could you saw a flash of blonde hair and he fell to the floor like a sack of shit, clutching his quickly bruising eye and the room fell silent.

She quickly asked if you were okay, as soon as you nodded, with wide eyes, she bolted through the front door; the jock and his friends quick on her trail.

It took you awhile to find the friend she snuck in with. He said his name was Mike and when you asked what her name was; he said her name was Brittany.

You instantly took a liking to the name.

You asked where she lived to say thank you and he told you the address that has now become like a second home to you.

You got to her house before she did and her mom let you wait in her room. You took in the room that soon became familiar to you; the posters of zombies, superheroes and Star Wars taped to the walls, the stack of old comics to one side and a small single bed in the corner with a creased superman duvet on top.

Brittany was classed as a geek and it was kinda what you expected her room to look like.

You were inspecting a worn out copy of The Evil Dead- you remember because you watched it together a week later- when she walked in, out of breath and shaking her hand, not in pain but more like irritation.

Her eyes went wide when she saw you, so you stood up from her bed to look less threatening but it only resulted in her seeing the state of her room and looking down at the floor embarrassed.

She quietly asked what you were doing there without a trace of menace in her voice and you had said that you wanted to say thank you.

She then asked why you would come all the way across town to say thank you to someone, and you countered with why she would knock out a guy over a girl you didn't even know, which made her smile before she looked back down, her bottom lip between her teeth.

She had said she knew exactly who you were; Santana Lopez ruler of the school and it made you laugh, it's what you want people to think, though you would have liked BAMF at the end but you have to live with what you've got.

You'd gone over to her and looked at her bruising hand and told her she shouldn't have done what she did. And when she told you no one should ever treat someone as great as you like that no matter who they were, staring into your eyes, you met her half way and were soon kissing with no sudden urge for air.

Things had escalated from there and you woke naked and wrapped protectively in her arms, wondering how in a room with an overbearing aroma of model glue, which you soon learnt to love, the sex was really that good, like really, really good.

The next day at school you pulled her into a corner and quietly told her that that night was a one off and that things should stay as they were. You pretended the shattered look on her face didn't break your heart and carried on with your day. In this school you could have sex with either gender but go outside the norm of popular with popular and nerd with nerd, you get a slushy facial every day.

But you soon changed your mind when she showed up at your doorstep holding a rose and asking for a chance to bring back the happiness she knew had gone from your eyes. The fact that someone had actually noticed how unhappy you were without having to tell them and that someone was knelt at your doorstep, asking for a chance to change that, it knocked you for six.

You gave her a chance that day and it was the best decision of your life so far.

Two months later you're still a secret to everyone at school. Brittany says she doesn't mind and that she'd rather pretend than have to see you get slushied because of her but you can see the pain in her eyes when she wants to hold your hand or to talk to you in public but has to stop herself.

You see that every time you look down at the green ring. And you love it for that reason.

You love how she trusted you with something so dear to her.

You love how it's like nerdy bling.

You love how Brittany. is carved on it by a blonde six year old with an old compass.

You love how it reminds you of every little sweat and caring thing Brittany has done to make you happy.

And most of all, you love how it fits on your ring finger so perfectly.

Which is what you're doing when you hear the tree rustling outside you window, it's what you've been waiting for.

You take the ring off, putting it back in your bedside draw and go over to lean out the window. As soon as she looks up and sees you, huge smiles adorn both your faces.

"I told you, you can use the back door" you say once she's in earshot and you can tell she's trying not to make that into an innuendo because you said you hated it when she does.

"I was going too but I kind of like the romantic side of climbing up to you" she says, kissing you quickly before climbing fully inside, when you notice the CD player under her arm.

"What's that?"

"A boom box" she replies simply.

"I know what it is, why'd you bring it?"

She shrugs placing it down on the side "I was thinking about you last night-"

"You were thinking about me?" you ask a weird warm feeling settling in your chest.

"Uh huh, I think about you all the time, usually in the shower or in bed but-"

"Alright you think about me a lot back to the point" you say, choosing not to hear the end of that sentence, as she smiles down at you.

"Right so I was thinking about you and I realised we've never danced together so…"

"I have an iPod you know"

"Yes but I doubt you have the mystical god that is Lionel Richie" she says banging the machine so it starts playing _Truly_ and the utter cheesiness makes you laugh, especially when she wiggles her eyebrows.

She extends a hand and asks you to dance which you accept. Your arms settle around her neck as hers go to your waste as you sway together, Lionel singing softly in the background.

After a few beats she takes your hand twirling you once and you do the same for her.

You fall back flush together your head resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped fully around her neck.

"You know I wanted to be a dancer… but they made me stop because I was so good" she says, kissing the top of your head, and you almost believe her until you look up to see the smirk on her face making you chuckle.

Your laugh stops dead when she whispers the words you've waited your whole life to hear and before it even registers in your brain you say it back.

"I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

The musky, yet familiar, smell of worn pages filled her lungs as Mike playfully pushed her into the town's only comic book store quickly bumbling in after her, both laughing as they continue to shove each other. The store was a mix between a café and comic book store, frequently occupied by the vast amount of nerds all over Ohio; it was one of Mike and Brittany's hangouts where they could spend all of their allowance and grab a quick burger.

Other occupants of the store looked up to roll their eyes at the laughing pair, well a mixture of laughing and snorting rather unattractively, and go back to their comics in disinterest.

Brittany went straight for the nearest bin of comic books, rifling through the contents until she came across one of The New 52 and started browsing the pages.

"Hey check it out!" Mike says pulling a poster of the notice board tilting it so the blonde could see; she briefly looked up before going back to the comic, undeterred he read the poster aloud "All night Sci-Fi movie marathon this Saturday at 8pm"

She grabbed the paper from his hand and read over it again to make sure he wasn't lying. Turned out he wasn't as she took in the large purple font on the orange background with the picture of the wolf man in the bottom right corner. It wasn't an attractive poster but it did the job.

"We are so going to this" she says looking up at Mike to find him wide eyed and waving his arms in front of his chest, which was weird because that usually meant…

"Brittany!" She quickly shoved the piece of paper in the back pocket of her jeans, turning around to be faced with Rachel Berry in all her five foot two, animal sweater wearing glory.

"Err…hi Rachel" Brittany stammered out moving over to the other shelves trying to, hopefully, get rid of the girl, not missing Mike doing the universal sign for crazy.

Rachel followed after her, leaning into her as she walked "I have a matter of which I would like to discuss with you, which is of the epitome of importance" she says, Brittany looked up from the shelf she was browsing signaling her to continue. "It's about the new array of clubs this year and I was wondering if you'd seen the advertisements for them"

From behind Rachel, Mike started waving his hands in rapid succession mouthing 'no!' "Yeah I saw them" she says, Mike rolled his eyes used to the girls' inability to lie or be purposely mean to anyone even though they do it to her all the time.

"Good, I was hoping you'd like to join one with me, the glee club for example. You have to audition but I'm sure with my superior talent I'd be able to get us both in" the brunette says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to pull of the shy girl look and failing miserably.

"Rachel" Brittany says, eyes not looking up from the new Superman "have you heard the stuff they say about the Glee club. Joining it will make me even more unpopular than I already am and that's saying something"

"Is this about that night you gave that guy a black eye because-"

The rest of what she was saying went unheard by Brittany; she was too busy frantically searching to see if anyone had heard, worried that someone might figure out why she gave that guy a shiner. And that right now she was madly in love with that reason, so much so that she didn't care that she was thrown in a dumpster and slushied every day for three weeks.

Santana didn't know of course, what is she meant to say '_oh, remember when I hit that guy 'cause he kept trying to feel you up. Yeah, he tortured me for three weeks after wards; even then I'm pretty sure he just got bored and moved on to someone else, could you just go beat him up for me cause I'm too scared to do it myself'. _

That wouldn't make it seem like she was coming on strong at all.

"It has nothing to do with that night" Brittany says, cutting Rachel off mid rant "I just don't want to join a club… with you"

"Why not, I thought we have something special ever since that night…"

"'That night', nothing happened 'that night' we kissed for, like, five seconds at a party in which we were both drunk and afterwards you repeatedly shouted 'I'm not gay'. So forgive me for not thinking we had something special" Brittany says fed up with the girls constant badgering

"But-" just as Rachel was about to launch a counter argument, Defying Gravity started blasting out of her pocket.

"Your phones ringing" Brittany says awkwardly shuffling past her.

"She's never gonna give up" Mike says through a mouth full of burger, which seems to have materialized from nowhere, as she slides in opposite him in the booth.  
>"I know"<br>"Why don't you just ask her out?" she glares at him with as much menace as she can muster, still not managing to look at all that menacing "it wouldn't kill you to have a girlfriend and you never know you might like her"

There's a smirk behind his words that he tries to use his food to cover up, only succeeding in wiping sauce all over his mouth.

A beefy and freckled hand slams down on the table making them both jolt in their seats "Nice face Chang" Dirk, a frequent customer and a big ginger pain in the ass if you ask them, spits. Mike wipes his face furiously checking with Brittany to see if he got it all, she nods. "You guys better not be thinking of going to that marathon"

Brittany sits up straight in her seat, putting her hands in her lap to stop him see the nervous twitch she always gets "So what if we are"  
>"Yeah" Mike backs her up, arms crossed in front of his chest.<p>

"The Wolverines and I are going to be there" he throws his thumb vaguely behind him, gesturing to the group of equally as spotty and greasy looking teens which refer to themselves as 'The Wolverines'. "And we don't wanna see you losers there"

With that he goes back to his group that all great him with high fives and high pitched mocking laughs in their direction.

"I hate that guy" Brittany says "and I don't hate a lot of people so he must be an ass"  
>"Same"<br>"And I really wanted to go to that marathon" she says a disappointed grimace taking over her delicate features.

"We're still going" he says.  
>"What"<br>"I'm sick of them always telling us what to do!"  
>"Yeah, and stealing the reflectors of our bikes" she deadpans with new enthusiasm; he rolls her eyes at her.<p>

He stands up one hand in the sky to seem inspiring "We're gonna go to that marathon and show them what we're made of!" he declares making a dramatic exit.

She goes to follow him; stopping in front of 'the wolverines' "We'll see at that marathon, so you better be ready for a beating that can only be described as a Hulk Smash"

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna die" Brittany whispers, facing the row of books at the back of the library that no one reads, hence no one goes down.<p>

Two books get taken out of the opposite side showing the face of one Santana Lopez. "No you're not" she says.  
>"I might" Santana rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.<p>

"You're getting into a fight with a bunch of nerds" she says; starting to browse the array of books on the shelf Brittany following her as she goes, head moving to still catch glimpses through the gaps between book and shelf. "Which, evidently, you started"

"I got carried away with the excitement of it all; I didn't know what I was saying" Brittany says running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Chances are you'll win anyway, you can lift me pretty high maybe that'll give you an edge" Santana chuckles picking up a book and looking at the cover.

"I can't believe you're laughing at this"

Santana still laughing says "What do you expect when you come and tell me you've gotten your self-involved in a 'rumble' with a bunch of geeks that call themselves… wait what was it?"  
>"The wolverines" Brittany murmurs.<p>

She lets out a bark of laughter, holding the book to her chest to try to hold in some of it.

After the laughter subsided, and Brittany stopped glaring at her again not all that menacingly, she moved to the aisle way of the library to be face to face with Brittany.

She leant up to peck her on the lips and rubbing her cheek affectionately she whispered "it's in the bag, babe"

* * *

><p>It definitely was not in the bag. Not in the slightest.<p>

It turned out that the marathon was being held in an old abandoned barn just on the outskirts of Lima. She rode up on her bike two hours early per Mikes request, finding it deserted a part from three figures lounging under a tree watching as the sun set.

When she gets there Mike started introducing the two other people.

He pointed to a boy with blonde hair picking at the bark on the tree "this is Sam, you probably remember from Dungeons and Dragons club"

Sam looks up with a friendly smile, waving a 'hi'.

"And this is Quinn…" he says hesitantly, pointing to a girl with short blonde hair and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. The white of her eyes are bloodshot and she's smiling dopily "her dad owns the comic book store"

Quinn coughs out a puff of smoke, nodding her head she lets out a cool "Sup" it's an hour later, when Brittany gets close enough to smell the aroma following Quinn, that she realizes she's in fact stoned.

Sometime later they stand in a line all holding their makeshift weapons; Brittany with the green light saber she got for her twelfth birthday, Mike holding his replica of Thor's battle Hammer, Sam with his paintball gun and Quinn with a branch she pulled from the tree.

Mike points to around the back of the barn, which was now full of people, the sun had gone down and the only light was coming from the barn and the stars "There they are" he says, tightening his grip on the hammer his voice thick with fear.

"How many of them are they?" Sam asks watching them.

"Eight or Nine" Brittany says, nudging Quinn awake.

"So it's the four of us" Sam gesture towards all of them "against eight or nine of them"

Quinn snorts when she gets a looks at the ever approaching group "Psshh, bunch of pussies. They're all dressed as Wolverine how hard can they be" she says swinging her branch a few times.

"Studies have shown that when people wear costumes it alters their perspective on things, makes them do things they normally wouldn't because they're not themselves. It's like they think they're someone else therefore they care less about the consequences" Mike says.

"Well, Shit" Quinn deadpans, glaring at one of the other group.

"Look what we've got here" Dirks' creepy voice cuts in, sending shivers down all of their spines. It's too dark to see his face but the outline of his costume and in turn claws were clearly visible. "Seems like the loser bus had an early drop off" they all chuckle mockingly.

"Says the one wearing a wolverine costume without authentic claws, his claws were fused with adamantium when he was part of the X-men not just bone" Brittany says, turning her light saber on basking the air with a green glow and moving it around to show off the sound effects.

Dirk, caught off guard by the blow, aims his claws at Brittany and charges, the rest of 'The Wolverines' closely behind him.

Brittany swings as soon as he's close enough; smacking him right on the forehead with a dull thud, sending him straight down clutching his head and rolling round in the fetal position.

All around her the fighting goes on; Sam aiming his paintball gun at all their legs- he's all for fighting but seriously injuring someone is just taking it too far- , Mike and Quinn are just blindly swinging their weapons hoping to at least hit someone.

Some guy with his right claw ripped off charges at her only he's too close for her to swing so she runs, heading for the tree they were under before, hoping to create some distance.

She stops once she's under the branches, turning round to land a smack on his left side and he clutches his side wounded by the impact. "That hurt" he whines so high pitched it almost hurts her ears.

"It was meant to" she says feeling kind of sorry for him.

He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry "I didn't even wanna come; they all just blackmailed me because I said I liked DC better than Marvel" he manages between breathes.  
>"Well, err…"<br>"Mathew"  
>"Well, Mathew why don't you just run along and we'll mention nothing about it" she's says awkwardly batting him away with her light saber, he nods and shuffles of back into the surrounding fields until he can't be seen.<p>

She can hear the far away sounds coming from the barn, people cheering on their favorite movies and probably throwing popcorn at the screen when there's bad graphics or dumb actors that mess up the film.

She hears cracking from above and before she has a chance to look up she hears a squeal and something falls on top of her. Still holding her light saber she ends up battling with whoever it is to get on top, trying to see who it is in the light all she gets is a face full of devil mask.

She eventually ends up with them straddling her, pinning her down with their weight, and the light saber held between them keeping the person away.

She struggles to get them of her, pushing the light saber into their chest so hard they have to take their hand off her shoulder to push it away. The light illuminates the ring on their right hand, and she quickly recognizes what was once hers.  
>"Santana?" her head falls back against the grass in relief when she hears the familiar laughter from behind the mask. "What are you doing here?" she asks pulling the mask off.<p>

Santana shakes out her hair until it falls loosely on her shoulders still smiling "I came to save you until that kid had to be a wimp and not let be a hero."

Brittany smiles up at her girlfriend; pushing up so she's leant up on her elbows, Santana leans down until her lips are a fraction away from the blondes "What if someone see's us?" Brittany whispers, rubbing their noses together.

"Then turn the sword thing off and no one will" Santana says finally connecting their lips, Brittany's thumb comes up to turn the light saber off before fully kissing her back.

There's a purposely loud cough and they quickly break apart, Santana moving so she's sat up straight but still on top of Brittany.

She switches the light saber back on and stood to her left is Mike, stood awkwardly with his hands behind his back. "We weren't doing anything" Brittany blurts out.

Mike and Santana both roll their eyes at her.

"It's cool I already knew" Mike says surprising them both.  
>Santana looks at him mouth open in shock "How?"<p>

"I found a photo booth strip of you two under Brittany's pillow last week" he says and it's awkward for a moment, just staring at each other not knowing what to do "I'm gonna go" he goes to walk away but quickly remembers why he went looking for her "we won by the way" he says then runs off towards the barn.

"He better not tell anyone" Santana threatens leaning back down again.

Brittany flips their positions so she's in between Santana's legs, growling into her neck to get her to laugh "He won't" she mumbles her hot breath tickling Santana's' neck and making her giggle. "How come you're wearing the ring I gave you?" Brittany asks kissing her neck lightly.

"I thought I could do some serious damage with it on, it being a power ring and all" she says shyly, causing Brittany to stop kissing her neck and come up to plant a hard kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much" she says out of breath from the kiss "come watch a movie with me?"

"Okay" Santana says letting Brittany pull her up and grabbing the mask so no one will recognize her. "I love you too, you know"

"I know" and with that Brittany leads her by the hand towards the barn, giggling as they go.

* * *

><p><strong>'it'll all probably be in third person from now on, so there's sort of two different point of views :)<br>****Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff. you're all awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long ass wait, writers block and stuff. but this is quite long so maybe you won't hate me :)  
>BTW Tobi is pronounced exactly the same as Toby (you probably already knew that but if you're like me you might spend the entire time pronouncing it weird and i was worried) sorry for mistakes, there's only so many times you can go over it without slipping into a coma. <strong>

* * *

><p>When Mike knocks on the door there's two thoughts running through his head. One was of who would answer the door- he was praying it wouldn't be Brittany's mother, ever since that time she caught him alone in her basement and that one dirty scene in a movie came on, she never looked at him the same- the other was of the slim chance that Brittany wouldn't be alone and he couldn't think of anything worse than that because the slightly stoned girl and blonde boy behind him still didn't know. And even though they'd all been spending a lot more time together and were all somewhat friends, he didn't want to be the reason they found out, Brittany would be majorly pissed with him. (He was more afraid of what her girlfriend might do more than anything, he'd heard the rumors of what Santana did to people that pissed her off and he didn't like the thought one bit)<p>

He was still on the fence when Brittany's ten year old brother, Tobi, answered the door "Wazzup my bitches!" Tobi was still very deep in the belief that he was from the 'hood'.

Mike straightens "Hey Tobi"

"How many times I have to tells you, its T-dog now" Tobi says, tugging on his baggy clothing and adjusting the cap on his head.

"Right, sorry…..T-dog" Mike gestures behind him "this is Sam and Quinn"

Tobi lets them in, walking with as much swag as her can muster into the living room. Behind him Mike can hear Quinn fighting back a laugh at the boy- Mike was all too familiar with Tobi's different phases and obsessions, it was only last year that he was hatching a plan for world domination and the year before that he was trying to become a world famous sprinter. They were all saddened the day he got the rejection letter from the Olympics. – He threw a disapproving look back at her.

"So… where's Brittany?" Mike asks, sitting down next to Sam on one of the couches, Quinn sits on the armchair in the corner- mesmerized by the wallpaper- and Tobi chills on a bean bag chair in front of the TV.

"Upstairs" he says distracted by the exuberant music video, hands coming up to try and imitate the movements in front of him. He catches Mike before he makes it up the stairs, still not fully paying attention "I wouldn't go up there, listen to the music" Mike stops, pricking his ears, and true to form he can hear music. Faint, like its lost most of its volume on the way down but was loud where it began. "You don't go into Brittany's room when you hear the music" Tobi smiles, a mixture of a knowing smile and a smirk.

Sam leans forward in his seat, intrigued "Why not?"

Tobi laughs "just trust me, it'll be the worst decision you ever made" he says, and then a moment later under his breath "it was definitely mine"

Mike sits back down fumbling nervously with the zip of his hoodie, him and Tobi both knew what was going on in that bedroom. Tobi didn't know that he knew but just as well it wasn't good.

About an hour later- after countless amounts of rap videos and Tobi had managed to perfect the lyrics to most of them- the music stopped. They all sat up in anticipation, waiting on baited breath until they heard Brittany's door open. There was faint laughter before they could her footsteps down the stairs.

And who came bounding in wearing only a _The Flash_ jersey- which Mike recognized from Brittany's bedroom floor- and her underwear shocked most of them. Tobi was used to it.

"Sup t-dog, how's it going" Santana says, leant against the door, arms crossed and with an easy going smile, Sadly not yet noticed the other occupants of the room.

Tobi smiles at her "you know how I do"

"Kicking ass and taking names?" she asks laughing, he fist pumps, head nodding and lets out a 'whoop'. "Good to hear"

Sam for his part looked like a deer caught in the headlights plus a slightly open mouth and a severe case of being frozen with fear – he'd never been around anyone so popular unless they were throwing him in dumpsters or calling him a dork, so to see one of the most popular girls in school making idle conversation with one of his friends brothers, in her underwear, kind of set into his natural fight or flight instinct.- Quinn on the other hand was indifferent, too busy watching the way her hand moved in front of her face really to notice.

But this meant she had to let out quite a loud laugh – because really how funny are people's hands, they're just there, like, all the time- driving Santana's attention from Tobi to the three other occupants. With lack of anything else to do they all give her very awkward, put on smiles. She stares at them in succession, mouth gaping until she mumbles something about coffee and fast walks into the kitchen.

Moments later Brittany comes bounding in, coming up next to Tobi and discussing the exenterate raps on screen-similarly dressed except instead of underwear she's wearing a pair of short shorts and her shirt has the cookie monster on it- . A harsh whisper of her name from the kitchen gets her attention and she finally turns around to see them all looking at her.

From the kitchen Santana is frantically waving her over a panic look on her face, Brittany excuses herself- tries to excuse herself but all that comes out is rang of different noises- and rushes off to the kitchen.

"Oh my god" Santana breathes out when she gets there, fingers running through her hair.

Brittany breathes out a little chuckle escaping "I know"

"It's not funny" Santana says smacking her arm lightly, fighting off a laugh herself.

Brittany sobers "you're right, it's not funny" They stare into each other's eyes for a long time, both daring the other to laugh first. Brittany's the first one to cave, body erupting with unabashed giggles "Oh god, the awkwardness" she gets out to a Santana who is failing to suppress the giggles with her hand.

Quinn and Sam appear in the doorway –Sam stands there awkwardly while Quinn leans on his shoulder- "Now, this is all speculation" Quinn says gesturing wildly with her hands "but are you guys together?"

Santana gives a bashful smile, leaning into Brittany who puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head "yeah"

Of all the reactions Santana expected, Quinn giving a cool nod of approval then Sam jumping around the room in excitement, only stopping to look at them in adoration and whisper out "just precious"

Santana spent the rest of the day in Brittany's living room, half listening to Quinn talk about some new band and types of weed, half watching Tobi teaching Sam, Mike and Brittany how to walk with swag.

He was unsuccessful.

* * *

><p>Biology was Santana's favorite subject. Not particularly because of the subject itself, in which she got straight A's like every subject, or the teacher – Mr. Perry was a prick, on good days- but it was more of who she got to sit next to.<p>

Well, sort of sit next to. There was an aisle way between them but theoretically they sat next to each other.

And in those boring ass moments of class – they were at the back so no one could see them- they would occasionally share notes or in Santana's case send flirtatious looks, lick her lips a lot and make sure to accidentally hitch her skirt higher than normal so Brittany could get optimal viewing of her legs. It's only what good girlfriends do.

So when Brittany walked into class- wearing instead of the usual superhero t-shirt, she'd opted for a light beige sweater with her jeans- holding onto the straps of her backpack and with the glasses she only used for school slipping down her nose; Santana, with her legs crossed, casually ran her right foot down the length of Brittany's left leg, before she could sit down.

Making Brittany falter, and she practically fell down into her seat. Santana feigned innocence, leaning her head on her right hand and only looking over with a smirk when she saw Brittany roll her eyes.

And out of the sheer kindness of her heart she leant back and stretched her arms behind her head letting out a far too sexual moan, the cheerios uniforms didn't show nearly enough skin for her. It had the desired affect though, Brittany's eyes visibly switched from the board to the small amount of midriff on show. Eyes raking down to watch her as she uncrosses and crosses her legs slowly, gulping audibly when she brought her pen to pouty lips, tongue coming out slightly to play with the end.

By this time Mr. Perry had started walking around the room, reading aloud from the textbook in his hands and when he reached Brittany's desk she was still shamelessly staring at Santana's legs.

Used to kids not paying attention in his class, he did what he always did and took the book in his hand rolled it up into to a bat and smacked her on the back of the head with it.

For the rest of the lesson her focus hadn't wavered once and Santana glared daggers into the back of the teachers head. Stupid prick never lets her have any fun.

* * *

><p>She stared out the window eyes aimed towards the sky in a vain attempt to see where the rain fell, what part of the cloud did the droplets fall from? Was it to the side, all over it or right in the middle? How would you find out? Send robots up into the sky to locate the precise area, she'd have to add that onto the list of things the robot in her basement will do. She says robot but really it's just an old vacuum cleaner duct taped to a picture of Ben Stiller. Her mother's dubbed it a work in progress.<p>

There's a tap on her shoulder, and she only glances at the shorter girl next to her, eyes still focused entirely at the sky. "It's raining" she states.

Rachel looks outside, arms wrapped around the books against her chest "True" she pulls on Brittany's arm and the blonde reluctantly turns away from the window, holding onto the straps of her backpack. "Walk with me?"

Brittany shrugs with a friendly smile "if you want"

She makes sure to not make eye contact with any passing jocks or cheerios as she walks; two geeks walking side by side down the hallway was like prime bait, it set off the little sensors inside a bullies head which with one foot wrong will send them on a beeline for the nearest iced beverage to throw or fresh dumpster and she'd gotten thrown in a dumpster that morning and wasn't looking for round two.

"Who's your partner on the English project?" Rachel asks, rearranging the books against her chest.

"Umm Quinn I think… yeah Quinn" she smiled down at Rachel, amused "but I doubt I'm gonna get a lot of help, a story about Identity isn't really Quinn's thing"

Rachel laughed, though she didn't really get it, instead she reveled in the cute way Brittany smiled, until the joke hit her "Wait, Quinn Fabray?" Brittany nodded, focusing more on someone at their locker that she couldn't see "as in the girl that hangs around the bleachers smoking cigarettes?"

"I don't think those are cigarettes, but yeah that girl." Brittany looks down at her eyebrows furrowed "Why?" then the confused look gets replaced with a coy one "do you have a crush on Quinn?"

This in turn causes her to blush like an idiot, shouting "No!" too loudly for a normal person and attracting unwanted stares.  
>"You so do"<p>

In that precise moment Sam had to catch up with them. "Who does what?"  
>"Rachel has a crush on Quinn" Brittany bumps shoulders with Sam who lets out a girlish squeal.<p>

"I do not!" again too loudly, with a new set of blushes and when she turned around again Mike was behind them laughing along.

"We have to hook you two up" Sam says and Mike nods in agreement.

"No I don't-"

"Too late it's happening" he shouts over his shoulder as he runs off to class, Mike following.

Brittany gives an uneasy shrug, running after them before Rachel could shout at her.

* * *

><p>Nervous fingers drummed against the steering wheel, Quinn pressed her lips into a thin smile and looked to the girl in the seat next to her "I had fun tonight on our, err, date"<p>

As soon as she said it, Rachel sat up in her seat "This wasn't a date" she demanded hands curled into fists.

Quinn looked out at the night sky, eyes flicking over each star, a deep crease to her forehead "but I thought-"

"No" she simply said, Quinn raked her fingers through her hair leaning back into her seat "this was just friends going out" she said in a condescending tone which Quinn didn't appreciate. She may spend half of her existence stoned but she isn't stupid, dim yes but not stupid.

Quinn rolls down the window of her truck, sighing in relief when the cool air hits her face. She thinks back to the day before when Brittany, Mike and Sam had come up to her at the comic book store, interrupting her intense staring contest with a ladle, and wouldn't stop going on about how much Rachel liked her. Even going so far as to say she worshipped her, it was a little weird but she'd heard worse, especially coming out of Sam's mouth. He could over exaggerate everything. Anyway, it seemed Rachel didn't like her at all and now her heart was starting to ache, which totally wasn't from feelings or anything. "Why…?" Rachel lets out a quiet squeak in surprise, seaming to have also been daydreaming "why did you agree to come?"

She can see the swirl of emotion in Rachel's eyes and leans her arm on the window in anticipation. "It seemed, beneficial"

"Beneficial? What could be, even remotely, beneficial about going on a date with me?" Quinn says letting out a shaky breath, her hands returning to the steering wheel and squeezing.

Seeing this Rachel puts a reassuring hand on the blondes' right bicep "Fine, not beneficial. More like…" her mind searches for the right words "It helps me get what I really want"

Anger welled up inside Quinn and she pulled her arm out of Rachel's' grasp "And what's that then? Brittany!" Rachel lets out an outraged gasp, trying to seam appalled by the idea "Oh please, like I don't notice you all over her"

Wait, no, she doesn't notice. Why would she when she's indifferent to everything Rachel does, she doesn't care about anyone. "I don't _like_ you" she blurts in a squeaky and somewhat pained voice, eyes bugging in shock at what she just said.

"I never said you liked me"

"Well good, because I don't, you're high maintenance and annoying." She's in full panic mode, right about now she would have lit the joint in her coat pocket and smoked until it all went away but the outraged look on Rachel's face stops her.

"Well at least I don't need to smoke weed just to get through the day" she spits.

It's a sore subject for Quinn and she retaliates in the only way she know how, by blurting the first thing that comes to mind "Well at least I'm not practically in love with someone that spends all day fucking the head cheerleader"

Rachel gapes at her and for what felt like two months but was probably only two minutes there was awkward silence. Rachel staring at Quinn, Quinn staring the dashboard. Until finally in a weak voice Rachel mutters out a "What"

Quinn scans the horizon, looking for anything that could possibly save her but once again the fates seem to be forever _not _in her favor "I didn't- I didn't say anything, it must have been the wind"

"No, you did" Rachel says still gaping "Is Brittany…" she doesn't finish her sentence, instead pulling on the door handle in an attempt to get out but the door is old and rusty and refusing to open for her. "Unbelievable" she shouts still yanking on the handle.

Quinn lets out a sigh "You have to jiggle it" another failed attempt and Quinn ends up having to lean over and do it for her.

She turns back and mutters a "thank you" before slamming the door and storming off in no particular direction.

With a dejected sigh Quinn leans back, banging her head against the seat. "Real smooth Quinn, real smooth"

* * *

><p>Brittany squinted up at the midday sun, hand coming up to wipe at the sweat on her forehead as she yawned for the hundredth time that morning. She leant back against the wire fence that encased the basketball court, fingers drumming against the textbook in her hands and watching as Santana scored again against Sam and Tobi. Beside her Mike marked a large eighteen on the score board; the collar of his shirt was drenched in sweat and his hair was disheveled.<p>

On the court Santana does a victory lap, her arms above her head and fist pumping into the air, from the benches Brittany cheers her name. Tobi punches Sam in the stomach for letting Santana get past him, readjusts his doo rag and throws his water bottle at Brittany to try and stop her cheering.

She catches it in her lap and takes a swig, smiling mischievously.

"Like you can do better" Tobi growls, glaring at her.

She stares back at him, the smile never wavering "Oh, I know I can"

"We're meant to be studying" Mike grumbles, his hands running through his dark locks only making it messier.

Tobi and Sam retreat to the bench, leaning on each other in exhaustion, Brittany catches the ball Santana throws at her and stands. "This won't take long" she gloats.  
>Santana rolls her eyes.<p>

Before the ball even touched the ground it was snatched out of her grasp and Brittany watched stunned as Santana dribbled all the way to the hoop and scored. Tobi cheered loudly from the benches, nudging at Sam who was asleep on his shoulder.

"You cheated" Brittany huffed, still stood in the middle of the court.

Santana laughed, sauntered up close to Brittany and looked up so their noses were almost touching; she whispered "Nope, I'm just better"

Brittany leans down for a kiss but gets cut short by Mike shouting about a car coming and Santana ducks away into the shaded part of the court that couldn't be seen from the road.

A beaten up truck pulls up onto the grass before the court, kicking up dirt behind it and leaving huge indentations in the once prized grass. The driver's side door creaks loudly as it opens, Quinn's worn out pair of Doc Martins gets thrown onto the grass first, then Quinn jumps out. Her face contorted in anger as she hops on each foot to get the shoes on, a string of vibrant curse words leaving her lips.

She doesn't bother to close the door –'who's going to steal that piece of shit?' her dad had said when asked about money for a new lock- storming through the gate and all the way to Brittany, landing a hard push against the taller blondes shoulders and knocking her off balance. Brittany falls to the ground, scraping her elbow on the rough asphalt and staring up at Quinn in confusion.

Not mere seconds later Santana is out from the shadows, chest puffed out and terrifying glare set in place "Alright Cherie Currie, how 'bout you calm ya'self-down before I have to go all '_Freddie Krueger'_ on your ass and commit your worst nightmare of making you take a shower"

Quinn ignores her, pointing an accusing finger down at Brittany "You said she liked me!" she shouted at her.

"Actually that was me" Sam stands, now awake. Quinn goes over to him and pushes him too but expecting the blow he doesn't fall, just takes a step back from the momentum.

Observing the scene Tobi turns to Mike, saying bluntly "What be up with these bitches?"

Mike leans in; whispering inconspicuously like it's a secret "Last night Quinn and Rachel went on a date-"

"Rachel? Who dat?"

"Rachel's this girl from school that me and Britt used to be sort of friends with, until she got this random creepy crush on Britt and it got awkward fast. Anyway, Rachel and Quinn went on a date because we told Quinn Rachel liked her, but it might have been part of a joke" he trails off trying to think back "I don't know I came in late, right now it seems Rachel doesn't like Quinn by her reaction and that's all I know"

Tobi reflected for a moment before grabbing his oversized hoodie pulling out an old Nokia, he sighs deeply "that shit cray" Mike ignored the curse word, tuned back into the scene in front of him; Quinn seems to have calmed down.

"Just tell us what happened, Fabray, and spare the sappy crap. It's too early in the morning and you've already majorly pissed me off" Santana sneers crossing her arms defensively, Brittany nudges her right arm and she reluctantly uncrosses her arms and links her fingers with Brittany's.

"We…we were having a good time" Quinn explains fingers running through her messy locks "then she starts saying mean things, like I don't even matter. She was using me to make you jealous" she points to Brittany, who's trying really hard not to focus on the look Santana is sending her. "And then I got angry and let something slip"

"What did you let slip?" Sam asks using his hand as a fan against the heat.

"Well…I…umm…"

Santana panics, untangling her fingers from Brittany and poking Quinn square in the chest "What the fuck did you let slip, Fabray?" she says, each word accented by a poke.

"I might of sorta', maybe, told her about you and Brittany" Quinn says hands up in defense against the storm of anger swelling in Santana's' dark eyes.

Instead of getting seven shades of shit kicked out of her like Quinn thought, Santana turned to Brittany "I told you this would happen! And now some bitch I don't even know is going to tell everyone!"

"I can fix it" Brittany placates "just let me try and fix it" the look on her face is heartbreaking, like she's on the cusp of losing everything and she doesn't know what to do. Santana looks up at her for a moment; the sparkling blue eyes she fell in love with, lips that she's forgotten how many times she's kissed and the little creases in her forehead that always appear when she's scared. Her anger dissipates slowly, replaced by fear and she stops her hand from stroking a delicate cheek and instead waves in a dismissive manner for Brittany to go.

The blonde leans in for a kiss but at the last moment Santana turns her head so it lands on her cheek.

Brittany runs for her bike where it stood discarded against the fence; jumping on and pedaling faster than she ever has before, even faster than that time the neighbor's dog chased her for nine blocks.

A mile later she stood out of breath at Rachel's lawn, the tank top she wore sticking to her with sweat and a few new grass stains on her shorts. Mr. Berry was busy washing his car in the driveway and when she asked where Rachel was, he flashed a cheesy grin and told her "She's in the shed out back, practicing her scales" she walked quickly past him, his cheerful demeanor too much right now.

The shed turned out to be nothing like what Brittany would consider a shed; for one it looked sound proofed and the walls were sturdy, nothing like the rickety piece of crap in her garden.

She knocked loudly on the door, head pressed against the frame. There was no answer. She knocked again and shouted Rachel's name into the wood, then she remembered it was soundproof and let herself in. Rachel was stretched out on a daybed, which was built in to the wall and covered in old blankets and pillows, reading the latest issue of Vogue. The very same issue Brittany's mother was reading that morning.

"You're all sweaty" Rachel says ominously, eyes never shifting from the magazine.

"It's your fault for living so far away"

Her eyes finally look at Brittany "Far away? You live four houses down" she says then goes back to reading. In the brief moment that Brittany saw her eyes she thought they were different. Duller than usual, like she didn't care anymore and Brittany couldn't blame her.

"Never mind" Brittany says sitting down on the bed.

"I know why you're here" she turns the page with decisive flare "If you're worried about me telling people, don't be, because I'm not going to"  
>"Oh"<br>"Yes, well, it doesn't interest me. I _don't _care" she says but even with all the years of acting Brittany sees through it. Sees past the forced tone and notices the look of pain in her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you Rachel, I mean we used to be friends and then you suddenly have all these feelings and I-"

"Wait" Rachel interrupts her, throwing the magazine down and standing up "you knew and you never said anything, just led me on because it felt good to be wanted!"

"No, no I didn't-" Rachel puts a hand up to stop her and she does.

Her voice comes out clean and calm as she paces the small room "I did a lot of thinking last night, about life and about you Brittany. And you know what your problem is, you're always in your head and you never tell anyone about your feelings because you'd rather keep it inside. So I'm glad we're not together because I don't want someone that's so closed off"

At that Brittany finally stands, every word repeating in her head until she was stood toe to toe with the shorter girl, eyes cold "Don't act like you're the innocent party here. I never lied to you or led you on about anything; you just chose what you wanted to hear. But I accept that, because that's who you are and I'm your friend. We can _only_ be friends, Rachel, because we don't go together." She gestures between them, staring into Rachel's stony expression "It's like we're _Cheese its_ and Orange Juice" Rachel frowns "disgusting until you're drunk" Brittany shrugs.

Despite her best efforts Rachel cracks a smile, "You wanna hug it out" Rachel nods, rapping her arms round Brittany neck. "I'm sorry" she hears whispered into her hairline, Brittany's arms tight around her waist.

"Me too" she mumbles into her neck.

* * *

><p>Awhile later, Brittany walked up to the basketball court with her bike at her side. Santana sat on her own staring up at the setting sun, eyes unfocused and hands gripping at the bench.<p>

She sat down next to her; taking her hand and said "I love you"  
>After a moment of silence, Santana looked into her eyes and plainly said. "I know"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>the next one will be up sooner i promise, and again thanks for reviews and alerts and stuff :) makes my day.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just gonna keep saying it but, again, thanks for the reviews and stuff. All kinds of awesomeness.  
><strong>**Sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

><p>Mike's mother flicked the light on, filling the once dark basement with a yellowish glow and two loud groans came from within. She took a few steps down to get a closer look, shifting the laundry basket in her hands when it started digging into her hip, noting the empty rappers and soda cans scattered along the floor. What she found was expected.<p>

Mike lay faced down on the big brown sofa directly opposite the TV while Brittany lay stretched out on the floor, head propped up by Mike's dog- Clark was an old English sheep dog with a tendency to chew shoes like it was nobodies business- Both were fixated on the TV like their lives depended on it, while Clark dozed peacefully, his shaggy white coat tangling with Brittany's hair.

This was described as a typical Friday night in the Chang basement.

"No plans tonight?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, feet creaking against each step as she went down. She took the low murmurs and groans as a no. "No wild parties or drunken girl's to take advantage of?"

"MOM!"

"I'm only saying, Michael, it would be nice to see a girl around here once and a while." She says picking up a random sock and throwing it in the basket. Mike stares at her, mouth open to retort "Besides Brittany" she adds and he goes back to his earlier position, ignoring her.

She turns then, sharing a small smile with Brittany who doesn't seem to be fazed by the conversation, and clambers up the stairs for the bottle of wine and Grey's Anatomy box set that's calling for her.

"Why is it…that in every Anime cartoon, the villain _always_ sounds like a pervert…?" Brittany wonders aloud, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Mike lets out an animalistic groan, kind of like a bear Brittany thought, and sat up on the couch.

"She's right, we have no life" he pouts.

She looks at him, offended "Speak for yourself" underneath her head Clark shifts slightly with a content sigh "Plus, I don't remember your mom saying anything about you having no life." She puts emphasis on the 'you'.

Mike stands "Come on we're going out" he says towering over her.

Brittany sighs "You know I would, but I'm really comfortable right now" Mike whistles as loud as he can, Clark jumps up causing Brittany to smack her head against the floor. Clark runs around the room a few times before flopping back down and going to sleep.

"Still comfortable?" he smirks and she glares up at him, something that she's progressively got better at.

"You can be a real douchebag sometimes" Brittany gets up and goes to get her hoodie off the back of the couch. "What are we gonna do anyway? Walk around in the dark until we get bored…?"

"Let's just go and see what Quinn and Sam are doing" he throws over his shoulder on his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Sam don't seem to be having a more exciting night than them.<p>

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU FUCKING PLAY!" Quinn slams her cards on the garden deck, fists curled tightly into balls "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY UNO WHEN YOU HAVE _ONE_ CARD LEFT, NOT FUCKING FOUR!"

Brittany can see the weird vain in her neck popping in the dim light of the sun, as Sam gets up to stand in front of Quinn "Well if you actually taught me how to play instead of just shouting every time I get it wrong, _maybe_ I would learn!" he shouts eyes bulging as he stressed each word, until he finally notices them stood awkwardly by the back door and brakes into a friendly smile "Hey guys" he says, all traces of anger gone from his voice.

Mike and Brittany smile back "Hey"

Five minutes later they all sit on Sam's back deck –well Sam, Quinn and Mike sit, Brittany changes position every few seconds, her legs to long to get comfortable- watching the sun go down.

Mike grabs a fist full of grass and stacks it on top of the pretty good pile he's got going, flicking away an ant that tries to come near the pile. All of them watch; the action suddenly becoming the most interesting thing they've ever seen.  
>Boredom is adamant.<p>

"We could go to a party..." Mike suggests in a distractive monotone and shrugs his shoulders "I mean it couldn't hurt"

Brittany shifts around some more, until she finally ends up just laid on her back with her legs raised in the air "Good luck finding a party to go to" she says "all the people we know spend their nights watching Cartoon Network and eating Tostitos in each other's basement." She shares a look with Mike and he rolls his eyes at her.

Sam suddenly jumps up and smacks Quinn on the arm "Quinn knows people, she could get us into a party"

Quinn rubs her arm and gives him a dirty look "You don't want to go to the types of parties the people I know go to"

"Who says we don't?" Sam looks down at her with a dumb look and she stares at him.

"Your shirt for starters"

He looks down at his shirt, which depicts three wolves howling at the moon over a misty night sky "What's wrong with my shirt?" he stares at her confused.

Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose "Nothing, you look lovely" she sighs "I'll go call some people and see if there's a party nearby" she says and walks into the house.

Even though she can't see it with her back turned Sam smiles at her, rolling his shoulders with new found confidence from the complement "Hey Britt, where's Santana?" he asks offhandedly, staring up at the sky.

Brittany falls onto her side "Usually on Friday nights she goes to, in her words," her hands come up to show inverted comas "'another lame ass jock party where everyone drinks stale beer and tries extra hard to annoy the shit out of her'"

He nods in understanding. Quinn comes out after; raving about a warehouse in the city that was holding a sweet sixteen party for some bratty daddy's girl but Quinn's friends crashed the place and now it's a huge party that everyone in Columbus is going to.

Sam complains about the state of Quinn's truck the whole way there, and when Quinn –against her will- picks Rachel up, she squeezes into the passenger seat and complains with him. All the while Brittany and Mike, at either side of the brunette, play 'Guess the smell'.

In the end Mike wins with: 'Anti-freeze and old cinnamon rolls'. (Though Brittany wasn't much competition, she mostly just said colors. "How does something smell like a color?" "It just… it smells of brown")

* * *

><p>If Brittany was anywhere near as cool as the people that jump around MTV and make people want to wear their jeans really low, she probably would have described the party as pumpin'. Tobi had said it once, sat around the dinner table, his fist had randomly banged loudly against the table "Mom, these peas be pumpin'" he had declared. The memory stuck with her for some reason and now she was stood at the entrance of a warehouse with about five hundred scantily dressed teenagers dancing to repetitive music and she thought it was pumpin'.<p>

Rachel grabs onto her arm like it's her saving grace, "Is he eating her face?" she shouts over the music. Brittany sees what she's referring to when her eyes land on a couple sat on a couch in the corner, and Rachel's right it does look like he's eating her face. He needs to learn how to kiss without sticking his tongue out so much, the guy looks like an ant eater.

Quinn grabs onto the collar of Brittany's t-shirt; pulling her into the crowd of bodies dancing, it creates a chain of arms so by the end they're all pressed up against gyrating strangers.

In the heat of things a girl bangs into her right shoulder and Brittany gets separated from the group when stopping the girl from falling over "Shit, sorry" the girl says, hand steadying herself on Brittany's shoulder. When she looks at Brittany her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open in shock, but Brittany's to busy reading the tattoo on the inside of the girls left arm, it reads _SKATE THE WORLD_ in deep purple font.

"That's a pretty cool tattoo" she says before it even registers in her brain and takes in the girls' ripped jeans and white wife beater that glowed bright from the strobe light above them.

"Brittany?" the girl mouths in awe.  
>"Do I know you?"<p>

A guy with dreadlocks walks towards the girl, his arms stretched out for a hug as he shouts "Sugar!" his voice carrying loudly above the music.

She brushes him off with a disdainful look, eyes coming back to Brittany "No, you don't know me" the girl, Sugar, says and then she's lost in the crowd. Brittany tries to find her again but a hand grips at the back of her shirt and she gets pulled back.

Next thing she knows there's a drink in her hand and Rachel's laughing hysterically in her ear while Quinn talks to a really tall guy and his friend. Mike and Sam are nowhere to be found.

"Where are you from?" Quinn shouts to the tall guy, drawing out the words like it'll be hard for him to understand "You have a very strange accent"

"We're from here" the tall guy says and Brittany notices the way he speaks, all posh like he goes to one of the weird prep schools you see on TV. The knitted sweater he's wearing certainly says so. "It was actually our friend's party that you crashed" the guy beside him pays no attention to the conversation, sticking his nose up at them and instead surveying the party, dressed in a pink polo shirt with cream slacks and loafers. Rachel whispers in her ear, through her giggles, that pink polo shirt guy is called Puck. "Her names Tina, do you know her?"

Right in that moment a man with effeminate features and porcelain skin dressed up in a baggy hoodie with the words 'Check yo' self before you wreck yo' self' printed on, walks up to Puck and uses the clippers in his hand to shave a patchy strip of hair off the side of his head "My hair!" Puck screams out, clutching at his freshly shaved strip.

"Dude that was totally an accident" the man says then runs off, a woman with a rather exuberant laugh, screams "Kurt! What did you do?"

The man twirls in the air, shouting "I'm too high right now to care!"

Puck puts his head in his hands and pushes his way through the crowd, tall guy following close behind.

Rachel's not stopped laughing into Brittany's ear, only getting worse now that the content of her cup is drained. Quinn's doing a mixture of laughing, dancing, drinking what's left in her cup, and then taking Brittany's and downing that.

Brittany detaches herself from Rachel "I need to get some air" she says, clambering through everyone.

The cool air hits her like a brick wall, hundreds of sweaty bodies pressed together made the atmosphere in the warehouse stifling and the breeze is a welcomed break. Around her people are leant against the sides of the building, smoking or for one couple, groping.

She pulls out an old beat up Nokia from her back pocket, dials Santana's number and brings the phone to her ear.

After two rings Santana picks up "My god, kill me now" she groans.

Brittany laughs "That bad"

"I swear people are trying to piss me off" a deep aggravated sigh comes through the speaker "Some girl in a child's tube top spilt her drink all over my jacket, like, an hour ago so now I'm freezing my ass off while everyone practically dry humps around me"

Brittany's eyes land on the couple that were groping before, which have now decided to practically have sex in public "I know the feeling" she says, turning away.

"Can I just come to yours and we can have sex while watching wheel of fortune?"

For a second Brittany actually contemplates hot wiring Quinn's truck and driving home, Santana's ever allusive sexy voice always getting to her –plus wheel of fortune sex was just, the best- "We can't I'm not at home"

"Are you at Mike's then?"  
>"Nope I'm at a party"<br>"Oh really"  
>"Yep, and I think you should get down here so I can show off all my new socializing skills" she exaggerates and Santana laughs at her.<br>"How am I going to do that? People will recognize me"  
>"That's the great part! People here are too drunk… or stoned to even know their own name never mind someone that goes to their school. And I don't really think anyone from school would come to this kind of party"<br>"The way you're describing it is slightly worrying"  
>"Come on!" she whines "It'll be fun"<br>"Fine but if it's shit you have to make it up to me"  
>She fist pumps, "Algebraic!"<br>"What"  
>"Nothing."<br>Brittany gives her the address after another five minutes of pointless banter; hangs up and goes to lean against the wall, fully intent on waiting until Santana got there.

Just as her shoulder blade touches the metal, a black stretch limo with tinted windows pulls up in front of her; a man with slick black hair and a black suit steps out of the vehicle, eyes scrutinizing everyone stood outside with distaste.

An Asian girl runs out from the corner of the warehouse, hands covering her face as she sobs dramatically "Daddy! Look what those _hooligans_ did to my party!" she screams in the same proper way of speaking as the tall guy from before, she wraps her arms around the man who- from the suddenly his rigid posture- doesn't appreciate the affection. Puck rounds the corner she came from, head down in shame with tall friend trailing behind. "And look what they did to Noah's hair! He looks positively ghastly!"

Now Brittany can finally see she notices the state of Pucks hair. Where he had it before; quite bushy and gelled up, there's a huge patchy strip missing on the right side, the hair around it sticking up in tufts. "What did they do to your hair, son?" the man asks Puck.

"Shaved it, sir"  
>The man nods "I see" he looks to tall guy "and what about you…?"<br>"Finn, Daddy" Tina adds (Brittany assumes this girl is Tina.)  
>"What about you Finn? Did they shave your head too?"<br>Finn shakes his head, confused "No sir, I paid for this"

The man releases a breath "Dear god" he mutters out, staring skeptically at Finn's haircut. He casts his eyes over the building again, the muffled sounds of 'DJ Blaine and the rocking kids' seeping through the walls and he turned up his nose. He pulls out a Blackberry and starts tapping away at the keyboard, taking a step back into the limo with a dismissive wave "Nothing I can do"

"But- Daddy!" Tina whines but the door is already being slammed shut and the limo pulls out onto the road. She catches Brittany staring at her and marches towards the blonde, until they're face to face, Brittany's spine straight as a rod. "What! You find something interesting?"

"No-I didn't-I wasn't-" Tina's crazy eyes bore into her with terrifying intensity and she turns away in defeat.

"Stephanie!" Tina cries, hand coming over her mouth in shock. To the left, one half of the groping couple detaches themselves and, there's not enough light for Brittany to see but, she's pretty sure that this Stephanie girl is incredibly drunk.

Stephanie flails her arms about, shaky legs making their way to Tina "Tinsa, how you do in'" she slurs.

Tina sticks her arms out to keep her away "Stephanie, you smell like a brewery"

Taking the hint she stepped away, arm pointing behind her to the guy Brittany still can't see "Have…have you met Milk?"  
>"It's Mike"<br>Brittany kicks of the wall, turning to get a better view "Mike?"

He waves at her with a goofy smile, his cheeks and lips covered in smudged lipstick "How long of you been there?"

Brittany looks at him skeptically "How long have you been making out with a random drunk chick?"

"No idea" he says shoving his hands in his pockets "I went to get a drink, took one swig and she started kissing me. I was held against my will."

She smiles bemusedly "Sounds awful"

"It was" Mike replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stephanie. Stephanie stop. You look delusional. Stephanie!" they hear as Tina struggles to control the brunette that's decided to start swaying on the spot, arms coming up to thrash and swing in the air.

"Tina join me. Join me Tina, this is…" Stephanie sighs "this is just the best"

"Puck get Stephanie, she's making a fool of herself" Puck lifts Stephanie up bridal style and she lies limp in his arms, falling asleep as soon as he touched her.

Finn gives a friendly smile "It was nice meeting you guys" he says before following his friends back the way they came.

"And people think we're weird" Mike snorts; face still covered in lipstick and hair stuck up at all angles.

From the corner of her eye Brittany sees a flash of yellow as a taxi pulled up. It was stationary for a second before the back door swung open and two long tanned legs stepped out. She watched, mouth slightly open, as Santana strutted over to her; clothed in a short black skin tight dress that highlighted all the right places, with her hair cascading over her shoulders and her lips painted a deep red that drew Brittany's attention as soon as she got close enough.

"Sup Chang, going to a Batman lookalike contest…?" Santana says, eyes never leaving Brittany's. Mike looks down at his clothes, confused, what did a t-shirt with the Mexican flag on it have anything to do with Batman? "Your face, Chang, you look like the joker" she rolls her eyes.

Mike wipes at his mouth, smudging the lipstick onto his shirt leaving a large pink stain on the fabric. Feeling like a third wheel he decides to go back inside, still trying to rub the lipstick off.

"You look really…" Brittany's eyes stop raking over Santana's body to look into her eyes "…good"

She smirks "Good..?" Brittany nods, lips pressed into a tight smile "I'd look better if that stupid bitch hadn't spilt her drink. I had to ditch my jacket so I wouldn't end up stinking of wine coolers and Calvin Klein's_ 'Obsession' _all night"

Brittany laughs adamantly, before she goes deadly serious "Wait, that wasn't a secret way of saying you want my jacket was it? Because you can have it" she goes to unzip her hoodie but a hand stops her and Santana smiles at her.

"I was only joking babe" Brittany smiles again; leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead, not wanting to mess up her lipstick –though Santana wouldn't of minded- "So are you gonna show me this party then?"

Brittany gets this excited look on her face like she's only just remembered there was a party to begin with and grabs Santana's hand, pulling her towards the entrance.

After pushing past numerous bodies they found Rachel and Quinn in the exact same spot as before, except a lot more drunk and Mike and Sam had joined them. As soon as he saw them Sam pushed identical red solo cups into their hands, shouting something about red bull giving him feelings and then went back to jumping about to the music.

Santana took a sip of her cup, face distorting as the alcohol burnt down her throat and watched Brittany pass her cup on to Mike, while still maintaining a good rhythm to the beat "Are you not drinking?" she managed to shout over the music.

Brittany only got half of what she said but it was enough "Someone's got to drive us home and I don't think Quinn's in any state to" she shouts back, hand gesturing to Quinn. Who now seems to have accumulated a whistle and was now blowing it enthusiastically, her brow was covered with a thin layer of sweat as she danced blindly to the fast paced tune.

"Yeah you're right" Santana agrees, pulling Brittany into her so they can dance together. She doesn't miss the way Rachel – she assumes the brown hair girl is Rachel since she's the only one Santana doesn't know- stops dancing for a second and stares at Brittany with this longing look that pisses Santana off to no end. But then Brittany's hand is at the small of her back pushing her body against her and she loses all train of thought.

She leant in so her lips were directly next to Brittany's ear, her right hand playing with the black earpiece of her glasses "You don't normally wear your glasses outside"

She hears the little whimper her actions cause and when Brittany goes to speak it comes out deeper than usual "My mom said I have to now because she's sick of buying new pairs. Apparently, I won't lose them if they're on my face" straight after she says it Sam's hand lands on Brittany's shoulder and she turns to face him.

"It's your round Britt's and my cup is getting empty!" he shouts with a giddy smile, hair messy and a faint blush to his cheeks from intoxication.

"Fair enough" she says, kissing Santana on the cheek before going off in search of whoever is supplying the alcohol everyone has.

Quinn, who has only just noticed Santana, runs up to her and wraps her in a bear hug while shouting her name loudly in excitement, "What are you doing here?"

The drink she had must have been very alcoholic because Santana could feel it already taking affect as she hugged Quinn back just as giddily "What do you think, ya tit, my girlfriend invited me"

"Alright, alright I got 'cha" Quinn slurs with a happy drunk smile.

Suddenly all the lights come on at almost blindingly bright and the music stops. Everyone looks up at the DJ stand confused, to find a police officer with curly hair and a chin dimple stood next to Blaine, the cop seemingly alone. People around them already start to clear out knowing the drill but they stand staring. Brittany comes back balancing five cups in her hands just as the cop leans down into the microphone.

"I am assuming you are all over the age of twenty-one, if not I expect you to turn yourselves in, for immediate arrest. Thank you"

They see Blaine have a silent conversation with the cop, his demeanor calm and collected though Quinn knows he's a year younger than she is and she's far from being over twenty-one. The cop is dumb because as soon as they stop talking Blaine leans into the microphone shouting "Run!" before jumping of stage and legging it out of the warehouse.

Mass hysteria brakes out as everyone hurries towards the doors, Santana quickly goes over to Brittany and grabs her hand; leading them all out in a quick run, pushing past everyone that's too slow.  
>They all sprint to Quinn's truck- Santana having to kick of her heels to carry them, while cursing Quinn for parking so far away- and Brittany hops in the drivers' side, Quinn throwing her the keys as she jumps in the bed of the truck. Rachel, Sam and Mike squeezing in the passenger seat with Santana.<p>

Quinn slides open the little plastic window that joins the cab to the bed of the truck, sticking her head through "You have to jamb the keys in real hard and jiggle" Santana jumps away from Quinn's head, a hand coming over her heart in a vain attempt to stop it beating so fast, crazy bitch scared her.

Brittany complied and after about the third try the engine roared to life – which wasn't an easy feat when four different people are shouting at you to hurry, especially when Sam started wailing about how they were all going to jail and were going to get shanked in the showers because "that's what happens in prison"- she pulled out onto the road, narrowly missing about fifteen drunk teens looking for a drive home.

She followed signs for Lima and pulled onto the desolate back roads, rolling the window down to let some fresh air in to hopefully sober some of them up, since they were all still pretty buzzed and now doing an awful rendition of _Working for the Weekend_- Sam taking the solo while Mike, Rachel and Quinn were playing air guitar next to him, Santana taking up the role of air drummer, though she'd never admit it.

The next song to come on is _Making love out of Nothing at all_ and Brittany actually really likes that song so she goes to change the station before they can butcher it, except the nob comes off when she touches it and in her feat to put it back on the entire radio falls out and lands in Santana's lap. She gives an apologetic smile "Quinn, your car is truly awful"

"At least I have a car" Quinn says followed by a chorus of 'Oooh burn'.

Santana purses her lips, hand coming to rest on Brittany's knee "She doesn't need a car, I can just drive her where she wants to go" it doesn't have the desired effect as the occupants of the car burst out in fits of laughter and Brittany's face goes redder than a tomato. And she's pretty sure someone does a whipping sound, - also pretty sure it was Quinn- that almost makes her grab the steering wheel and swerve enough to knock all of them out.

When the laughter dies down and silence fills the cab it's quite peaceful for a moment. Until Sam and Rachel start to sniff loudly, faces full of suspicion "Quinn are you smoking!" Sam shouts. From the bed of the truck, Quinn lays stretched out staring up at the sky and there's an unlit joint hanging loosely in her mouth.  
>"No" she says, grabbing a lighter out of her pocket and lighting it "…Now I am"<p>

"You're disgusting" Rachel cries out hand over her nose. "Can you at least close the window, that stench is awful."

Out of the blue Mike launches himself across all of their laps – eliciting groans from them all, while Brittany nearly swerves off the road- "Oh my god there's a Taco Bell!" he exclaims, arm outstretched to point at the familiar sign "I could totally eat a taco right now"

Santana snorts.

Quinn's head pops into the cab "Me too" she says with a cool smile and blood shot eyes, they all grimace at the stench that follows her. With a degree of contempt Brittany pulled into the parking lot, the truck jerking to a stop next to a fancy red sports car with a _'Honk if you're Horny' _bumper sticker.

An hour later after twenty Taco's' - half of which ended up on the floor- and half the bottle of vodka Quinn pulled out of her waistband, they were all pretty sated. So much so that, a still very much sober, Brittany was having a hard time keeping all the satedness down, and the constant dirty looks from other restaurant goers were just exacerbating things. Especially when Mike decides to throw his arm around her while, in the exact same moment, Santana pulls her down for a very sloppy kiss, like some awkward threesome.

Out of the blue Quinn jumps up onto her seat, raising her arms to the ceiling while letting out a battle cry so loud that it nearly knocks the empty big gulp cup off her head "This restaurant is called Taco Bell and I have received…NO BELLS!" she shrieks.

It's around that time that Brittany decides it's time to make like a tree, and leave.  
>Easier said than done; when you've got two boys that insist on dragging their feet because it's too early to leave even though she checked her watch and it was almost four am, two girls that seem hell bent on starting a fight with each other- both clinging onto Brittany's arms, sniping at each other like they've been enemies for years, though she's pretty sure they've never been formally introduced- and a girl that just wants to jump in non-existent puddles and belt out the lyrics to Singing in the Rain.<p>

Eventually, she gets them all into the truck – not without a final 'Fuck you I ain't honkin' shit' scratched onto the sports car- and they all calm down from the soothing motion of the car until most of them have passed out.

Santana was tucked into her side; shoulders covered with Brittany's hoodie, and next to her Mike and Quinn sat upright their heads lolling in sync every few seconds. In the bed of the truck Rachel and Sam sit, fast asleep on each other's shoulders.

All in all Brittany thought it was a pretty awesome Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had half of it written for ages but was too lazy to finish it. I'm the worst at reading through what i write so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are you coming up then or what?" Santana's impatient and slightly annoyed voice came from the window above, which was still out of sight due to the large canopy of leaves overhead.<p>

"Gimme a minute" Brittany whined, cheek pressed harshly against the rough bark. All she got in reply was an aggravated huff and a loud growl to 'hurry the fuck up'.

She gripped onto the tree with her legs and shuffled up the trunk until she was able to perch on a nearby branch, her duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Feeling like Spiderman she started to climb, twigs and leaves falling around her as she ascended higher and higher. Breaking through the wild green she can see Santana roaming around her room, and before she knows it she's gripping onto the white window frame and throwing her bag into the room, almost falling again when her hand slips off the edge.

Brittany smiles at Santana once she's inside.

"Butterfingers" she jokes, wiggling her fingers in front of her. Santana stares at her, face void of any emotion, before storming off into the en-suite, huffing and puffing along the way.

Brittany shrugs; jumping down on the bed and watching Santana storm around the room, picking up things, throwing them back on the floor and swearing under her breath.  
>"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asks bouncing on the bed slightly, an hour ago when Santana had called and said that she wanted to have an all-nighter together she'd packed a bag and jumped on her bike without waiting for a reason, telling her mom that she was staying at Quinn's. But now it seemed she didn't want to be anywhere near her, never mind spend the whole night together.<p>

Santana looks at her, sat on the bed with an innocent smile, and she deflates a little "No" she sighs, picking dirty clothes of the floor and throwing them elsewhere around the room "It's my fucking parents, they think they know everything." Santana travels the short distance until she's leant down and face to face with Brittany "they tell me they're leaving for the weekend, two hours before they go, which is fine, but then my mother has the _audacity _to give me a handful of condoms" she struts over to the bathroom "and fucking dental dams!"

Brittany watches her slam the bathroom door shut with a half confused half shocked expression, eyes glassy "What's a dental dam?"

She thinks she says it to herself but as soon as the words leave her mouth the door swings open and four individual boxes fly at her, hitting her head and chest with only a "That's a dental dam!' before the door slams shut again.

Santana stares at her reflection in the mirror; her hair was messy from where she'd angrily run her fingers through it, clothes out of place and makeup blotchy. She was a mess really but she still looked hot, she always looked hot and god did she know it. Not in the same way those cocky bastards at school think they're hot, more in the way that she knew she was hot, she knew other people knew she was hot and she used it to her advantage. She ruled that frickin' school.

Thoroughly calmed down she touches up her already lite makeup, flattening down her hair and ending up changing into a t-shirt, she goes to open the door.

"Britt-" she stammers out but has to stop when a choked laugh tries to get out; sat on the bed with a deer in the headlights expression is Brittany, in her hand is an unwrapped dentil dam that she's about to, what looks like, take her third lick of.

"It tastes like strawberry" is her only excuse as Santana covers her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hold in a laugh.

"Britt you know what those are for right?"

"No" Santana gestures wildly around her lower regions with a suggestive look and it takes a couple seconds before Brittany's face turns red with embarrassment. "Oh" she breathes "So me licking this was…"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>Santana readjusts the baggy t-shirt on her frame, pulling Brittany's through the supermarket with an over exaggerated sigh. They'd ended up watching movies –after Santana had explained in full detail just how the contraceptive worked and Brittany had still insisted she wanted to try the watermelon flavor- until 1am in which Santana had gotten hungry and insisted there was nothing in the house so they had to go on an impromptu shopping trip in the middle of the night.<p>

Brittany frantically scanned the deserted aisle ways "What if someone sees us?"

"Calm down" Santana placates pulling Brittany down the cookie aisle "No one is gonna see us, the only people in stores at one am are lunatics and alcoholic housewives. None of which are gonna tell anyone" she stops when she reaches the Oreos, grabbing nearly every packet like it's the most normal thing in the world "I swear babe you're such a worrier"

"Am not" Brittany says, high-pitched and childish, Santana raises her eyebrows "I want Twizzlers" she huffs and walks off. Santana grabs an abandoned cart, dumping the dozen packs of Oreos inside and starts pushing it, throwing in anything and everything she sees. She turns left at the end and is sent careening into a middle aged, platinum blonde woman with dead eyes, a bottle of bourbon clutched in her right hand.

The woman scurries away without saying sorry, her heels clicking as she walks "I am so right sometimes it's scary" Santana mutters, watching her go. She goes into the aisle the woman came from, finding it wall to wall with different alcohol and decides it's meant to be so she carries on. Wine coolers would be too presumptuous, like she just wants to get Brittany drunk- which is sort of true- but hard liquor would be too much on someone that never drinks, Brittany will end up throwing up all over her carpet while Santana cries like a baby in the corner.

Four packets of Twizzlers land in the cart, each with a dull thud in the quiet store, "Whatcha' doin'?" Brittany says planting a kiss on her cheek.

Santana picks up two six packs of beer and throws them in the cart "Nothing" she says and grabs a hand full of Brittany's Batman t-shirt, pulling her down into an impromptu make out session "You taste like mint chocolate chip"

"Don't go down the ice cream aisle" Brittany laughs once Santana pulled away, eyes glazed over and lips swollen. For a fleeting moment Santana thinks she looks high "Since when were you over twenty-one?" Brittany says, eyeing the six pack of beer next to her candy.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, I'm actually a middle aged woman from Long Island"

"Very funny" Brittany deadpans "You're not gonna be able to buy beer without ID"

Santana rolls her eyes, pushing the cart further down the aisle with Brittany shuffling behind her "I have my ways, some of them not very ethical but you can't judge me for them"

Brittany looks at her skeptically "You're not gonna make out with the cashier like in _'I Love You_ _Beth Cooper'_ are you? Because I don't think I want you to do that"

They come to a stop in front of the cash registers and Brittany finally notices the frail woman behind the counter, easily in her early eighties "Trust me. I'm definitely not doing that"

Brittany watches her girlfriend with scared interest as she walks up to the counter and unloads the cart, noticing the way Santana plasters on a smile and asks how the cashier's night is going. The woman responds with varied interest.

Santana feigns hurt, hand over heart "You don't remember me do you?" the woman stops scanning the items, quirking an eyebrow and slowly shaking her head "I mowed your lawn just last week"

She breaks into a smile of recognition "Oh Santana, I could hardly recognize you in this light. How's college?"

"It's very good thank you, how's the hip replacement?"

"Still a bit jerky but what can you do" the woman shrugs.

That's all the interaction needed for the cashier not to ID them, sometimes Brittany thinks Santana is a genius and she tells her when they're walking back to Santana's car "I know" is all Santana says in reply.

"Did you really mow her lawn?"

"If you count talking to her about college for five minutes and then lighting a grass scented candle, then yeah I mowed her lawn" Santana smirks.

* * *

><p>Slightly tipsy, adorned in her Spider-Man mask replica and a bright orange cape, she climbs through the foliage towards the cries coming from Santana's garden shed. "I'll save you Mary Jane!" she shouts into the night air, running towards the increasingly more sarcastic cries.<p>

She bursts into the shed, the door hitting the back wall with a smack, as she puts her hands on her hips and stares up at the ceiling, in full hero mode.

Santana sits alone in the room, legs crossed in her pencil skirt and tight white blouse, a nail file rests in her right hand, lazily scraping across her nails as she looks up at Brittany with a bored expression.

"I am _so_ not into this role play" she says evenly before going back to her nails.

"Santana" Brittany whines, shoulders slumping.

"Brittany" Santana whines right back. She stands, still paying more attention to her nails, and walks past Brittany, heels clicking on the wood before digging holes into the grass.

Brittany follows her out, pulling her mask off "It was your idea" she says, pushing the hair that got messed up back in place.

"Yes it was, but when I said 'let's role play' I meant, like, hot for teacher or you're the sexy bus conductor and I'm the dirty tax accountant that refuses to get off"

Brittany raises her eyebrows with a crooked smile, as Santana blushes slightly at her own revelation.

"Anyway, I didn't mean I wanted to be stuck inside a shed all night while you run around the yard in the brightest cape I've ever seen" she huffs.

Brittany tugs on the stings of her cape, watching Santana hobble her way up pathway towards the house shouting about needing another drink.

* * *

><p>An hour later Brittany sat low down on the brown couch in Santana's room, the button of her jeans undone and a can of beer resting on her lap as she tries to balance it with blurry eyes.<p>

"What are you doing?" Santana slurs, dropping down next to Brittany while taking a long swig of beer, the gassy alcohol making her burp rather loudly in front of her girlfriend.

"It's so sexy when you do that" Brittany laughs.

"Shut up" she replies, smacking her arm playfully and accidently knocking over the beer resting on Brittany's lap, the liquid spilling onto her jeans "Oops" she tries to dab away the stain with her hand, giving Brittany a sultry look "Maybe you should just take them off"

Brittany groans "You're such a clumsy pervert when you're drunk"

"Liar!" she shouts and opens another beer, almost face planting onto the coffee table in the process "You're just jealous of my seductive yet badass ways"

Brittany raises her eyebrows, not believing a word of it "Really?" she drawls out.

"Yep, I can get you into bed with just…" she holds up a wavering finger "…one kiss"

"Prove it" Brittany challenges. Santana smirked, downing the rest of her almost full beer and moving so her thighs were at either side of Brittany's hips, straddling her waist. Brittany looks up at her with that look that never fails to make her heart beat about twenty times faster, she wastes no more time and connects their lips. Hands come around her waist and bring her impossibly closer. Her right hand wraps around Brittany's neck while the other grips onto the back of the couch, hips grinding down.

She lets out a squeak in surprise when Brittany flips their positions so she's flat on her back, Brittany hovering over her with dark eyes.

"I proved it" Santana says with a smug expression.

"Shadup" Brittany murmurs, palm grazing over the soft skin of Santana's thigh before she dives in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Santana asks, laid face down on the couch, Brittany's cape the only thing covering her body, as she watches infomercial after infomercial on the TV.<p>

Brittany's head props up slightly from her position on the floor before dropping back down "Six a.m." she murmurs, letting out a yawn. She looks perplexed for a moment, looking around blearily "Why am I on the floor?" she looks down "and why am I not wearing pants?"

Santana shifts her head to the left so she's looking down at her girlfriend "You fell off the couch after we had sex" she says, going back to watching TV.

"Oh yeah" she sits up; yawning again "Is the sun up yet?"

Santana glances from the middle aged woman trying to sell her exercise equipment for _'amazing abs in just twelve days' _to the window, basking in the orange glow of morning light "It's coming up now"

"Should we watch it?"

Santana groans.

"Come on" Brittany lifts herself up, knocking numerous beer cans off the coffee table, teetering slightly from the alcohol still in her blood stream. She grabs Santana's hand and pulls her towards the window; the girl grudgingly gets up, wrapping the cape tighter around her body and shuffling behind Brittany.

Brittany slides the window open, breathing in the cool morning air, she moves to perch on the windowsill, her legs dangling off the edge and she takes Santana's hand to help her into the space beside her.

Light blinked through the leaves of the tree as the sun rose in front of them, the warm light cascading long shadows on everything in sight, giving off a feeling of content, as if the world were full of soft glows of orange and light browns.

"I'm glad I spent _the_ night with you" Santana whispers, not wanting to break the calm silence as the wind combed through her hair.

Brittany smiles, turning her head slightly to look into her eyes "Me too" she rested her head on Santana's shoulder, her arm coming around her waist.

Santana's arm draped over her shoulders, planting a kiss to her temple, affectionately.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Brittany sat at her usual table with Mike; half chewing on a Twizzler, half staring longingly at the popular table where Santana sat talking with her friends and eating a Churro.<p>

She'd spent the rest of her weekend nursing a killer hangover and hadn't left her room at fear of running into her mother and having to explain why she stank of old alcohol and dried vomit.

"We need to have a serious discussion about this schools sanitation" Rachel says, dropping down into the seat next to Brittany and slamming the tray full of questionable food onto the table "I mean my god!" she exclaims pulling out a long strand of hair from what the cafeteria was passing off as gravy.

Quinn and Sam shuffle into the other unoccupied seats "I think the real pressing matter here is your outfit, Rachel" Quinn says waving around a piece of watermelon "You're wearing so much green today, I feel if I licked you, I would taste mint"

Rachel glares at Quinn, ignoring how Sam tries to control the milk that spurted out his nose when unsuccessfully holding in a giggle.

"Don't you think taking me out on that awful date was enough? Now you're being mean to me on top of it" is Rachel's retort.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Quinn says, hand over heart, feigning insult "I took you on a lovely date" Rachel rolls her eyes "We went to a restaurant and I brought you home, what else do you want?"

"We ate greasy pizza at a gas station and I ended up walking home, where I almost got mauled by a bear"

Mike leans forward "Did you really see a bear?" he asks.

Rachel waves her hand dismissively "Either a bear or a _very _hairy woman." She placates and finally pulls her attention back to her food "What am I going to eat?"

Brittany stops short of biting into her sandwich "You can have half my PB and J if you want"

Rachel almost looks flattered at the attention "No, I couldn't possibly eat something that wasn't vegan friendly"

"Then why were you getting food from the cafeteria?" Mike asks.

Sam smirks "'Cause she wanted to complain about the sanitary issues and none vegan options before she stole someone else's lunch"

"That's not true!" she shouts, gathering the attention of people around them "Quinn gimme your watermelon"

"No, get your own watermelon"

"Quinn, give me your watermelon" Rachel demands, leaning forward with a hand outstretched.

Quinn leans forward too "No." Rachel's eyes go wide and there's a wild look in her eyes. She practically drapes herself over the table wrestling the fruit out of Quinn's hands. There's a struggle.

Brittany turns to Mike and he looks back at her with confusion. She smiles, showing the large bite of bread she last took stuck to her front teeth like a bready mouth piece and he bursts out laughing. He ducks under the table and when he comes back up he's cross-eyed with a piece of meat hanging out his mouth like a tongue.

She doubles over, snorting unabashedly when he tries to use it to lick at Sam's shirt. Sam looks at him in disgust "Dude" he shouts "you're getting mustard all over my shirt"

Brittany's phone vibrates in her pocket and she maneuvers her hand to get into the front pocket of her jeans. Once it's out, and she stopped a watermelon chewing Rachel from reading over her shoulder, she opens the text. _"Don't keep me waiting."_ Is all it reads and she looks up to find Santana no longer sat at the popular table.

She quickly throws her books into her backpack and shoves the rest of her sandwich into her mouth "I've gotta go" she mumbles not waiting for the sarcastic 'oh I wonder what for' she gets every time, before making a beeline for the bleachers- taking the long way so nobody sees her.

"We need to talk" Santana says once she gets there, arms crossed and expression stony.

Brittany's stomach was in knots as soon as she said it, grabbing onto the straps of her backpack "Why? What's wrong?"

"You left your cape and mask thing at my house"

"So…?"

"So, my mom found it while I was dry heaving in my bathroom and thought I'd joined some weird fetish club" she huffs.

"What's so bad about that?" Brittany asks.

"She searched my room, meaning she found all the pictures of us I hid under my mattress"

"Oh" Brittany drops her bag, leaning against the wall with her head in her hands "She knows then?"

"Yeah she does" Santana sighs "And… she said she wants to meet you"

* * *

><p><em>If you have any ideas of something you'd like to see, just let me know in a review or something and i'll try and include it if you want, and thanks again for all the reviews and just reading it really :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Her sneakers scuffed against the pavement as she jogged up the driveway and onto the porch where Santana stood, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "You're late"

"Quinn made me watch four hours of _That's so Raven_ and refused to let me leave"

Santana rolls her eyes, her brow furrowing when she notices the small bouquet of flowers in Brittany's hand "Are those for me?" she smiles.

"No your mom" Brittany chuckles when Santana's face falls "_This_" she pulls out a lone daisy from behind her back "Is for you"

Santana blushes and Brittany grins because Santana hardly ever blushes, even when she reads those weird romance novels that Quinn has or when Brittany kisses the top of her head and tells her she's the most beautiful girl she's ever seen.

She almost blushes on the latter but not as much as she is now.

"We should go inside" Santana murmurs, smelling the flower

"Hang on" Brittany readjusts her white shirt –she'd turned her Hulk t-shirt inside out- and striped cardigan, trying to hide the hole in her jeans and failing miserably.

"They're not gonna care if there's a hole in your jeans" Santana sighs, an affectionate smile tugging at the corners of her lips "Here" she pushes some of Brittany's hair behind her left ear, her thumb rubbing a smudge of dirt off the side of her cheek.

"I'm really nervous"

"Don't be, they're gonna love you just as much as I do" she pauses "Hopefully not in the same way"

Brittany laughs, pecking her on the lips –lingering for a fraction of a second before deciding against doing the tongue tango when anyone could be watching- and looking towards the door "Do I knock?"

Santana rolls her eyes again, opening the door herself to be greeted with a near head on collision with her mother.

Maria Lopez ignores her daughter completely, practically knocking her out the way in her attempts to see the girl said daughter has become infatuated with "You must be Brittany" she outstretches her hand to the blonde girl, eyes scrutinizing every move and mistake she makes.

Brittany, a little overwhelmed by the sudden contact, takes her hand and tries to give the best handshake she's ever given –_"Firm to show confidence but not too firm, and don't shake too hard or she'll think you're trying to rip her arm off" _Rachel had advised, in-between taking bets for the hot dog eating competition going on between Mike and Quinn at the time - "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lopez"

"Charming" she approves with a small smile, her eyes flicking between Santana and then Brittany, letting go of Brittany's hand "You can call me Maria dear, only the man that sells oranges by the side of the street calls me Mrs. Lopez"

Brittany smiles "George sells the best oranges in the state" she replies "Though he always looks down my mom's top when we buy them, my dad sometimes calls him curious George to make my mom laugh"

Maria laughs heartedly, breaking through the icy exterior she was trying to portray as Santana smiles up adoringly at Brittany "They sound like lovely people" Maria smiles "Santana have you met them?"

"Um…once or twice, why?"

"Just wondering" she hums, and starts to walk back into the living room- wearing eight inch heels, Brittany notices- "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" she shouts back, walking a few steps more before yelling rather loudly and aggressively in Spanish.

Five seconds later a tanned man with a shaggy mop of dark brown, almost black, hair and big brown eyes, comes jogging out of the basement. His eyes land on her and he smiles that kind hearted smile that reminds her so much of Santana that she almost does a double take.

He comes towards her, sending a weird look towards Santana and then there's a squeeze at her arm and Santana disappears into the kitchen, leaving her alone with her father. Brittany's heart starts to beat a lot faster.

"Uh- Santana never told me she had a brother" she flounders and then catches herself "Wait-no that's not right, I-uh um you-"

"I think you meant to say that to my wife" he laughs.

She joins in slightly, head in her hands "I'm sorry, I'm really nervous"

He clasps his hand on her left shoulder "It's understandable, when I first met my in laws I fell into a fountain and called the maid a stuck up bitch"

She chuckles "What made you do _that_?"

"The woman wouldn't let me eat any of the fondue; you _never _come between a man and his fondue"

* * *

><p>"So Brittany, what do you do for a living?" Santana's mother asks and Brittany looks up from her steak, both Santana's mother and father eyeing her wearingly from across the dinner table.<p>

"I don't- I don't do anything, I'm seventeen"

"Then how did you buy the flowers?"

"I have an allowance" Brittany sets down her knife and fork "And usually when I have to buy things I just sell an action figure or something"

They both hum in understanding, going back to their dinner in relative silence apart from the occasional appraisal of the food.

Five minutes later Brittany, in utter distress, excuses herself to use the bathroom.

Usually in the movies splashing water on your face calms you down. Yet it doesn't work at all in real life.

So she tries staring at herself in the mirror, that doesn't work either.

She stares and she stares and she stares.

Nothing.

Damn movie magic.

"What would Batman do?" her reflection stays even as she speaks, frustrated she grits her teeth leaning forward to successfully rile herself up "What would Batman do?"

Her eyes narrow, her lips pursed and voice sure "Let's rock dis bitch"

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't know the exact moment things went from incredibly tense to a form of easy going and elatedness that made it seem like someone threw a canister of laughing gas into her front room and ran for their life.<p>

Santana, for the life of her, had never seen her Dad laugh so hard. Like hysterically, clutching at his stomach, can of beer spilling over, falling off the couch laughing.

Her mother hands her a glass of diet coke with a wry smile as she stares at her father in complete astonishment.

Brittany sits next to him; hand clutching a glass of orange squash, while her other hand waved around as she told story after story that just seemed to be getting funnier and funnier. The man's face crinkled up in laughter, leaning forward in his seat to listen to every word coming from Brittany's mouth.

"And then I told him that Bruce Wayne was never lactose intolerant and stole his Iron Man mask"

This of course calls for another round of uncontrollable giggling and Brittany smiles at Santana as if it's the biggest accomplishment in her life.

Once he's stopped laughing and taken another sip of bear, he stands, his hand clasping down on Brittany's shoulder, the contact making her jump slightly. "Come on, I have something to show you"

She casts an almost scared look back at Santana before following him out, hands stuffed into her jean pockets.

"Where are they going?" Santana fires off once they've left ear shot of the living room, her mother grabs a magazine off the coffee table and flips it open.

"How should I know?"

Santana's brow furrows "I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been married for twenty years. That usually gives someone a clue about what they're up to"

Her mother skims over the content of an article about middle aged puppies or some crap, she wasn't really the reading type "Honestly, I stopped trying to figure out what goes through that man's head a long time ago" she looks up over the magazine at her daughter "You should probably start now"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks, her mother doesn't look up "Well…?"

Her mother lets out a loud sigh, flipping the page "Nothing, I'm just saying that they're a lot alike"

"Dad's a forty year old surgeon and Britt's a seventeen year old girl, how are they anything alike?"

"Forget I said anything" she sighs and Santana frowns again "And go clean-up" she reclines on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table "Maria needs a brake"

Santana snorts "Maria refers to herself in third person now does she?"

"Yes Maria does" she smiles and points to the kitchen "Do as you're told"

"Fine" Santana huffs dramatically, storming into the kitchen. It's like the worst thing ever.

* * *

><p>Santana's dad, Theo, takes her down to the basement. It's a little scary because she has no idea what's down there and is sincerely hoping it's not like dead bodies or anything because that would just be completely awkward.<p>

But then he's pulling out an old filing cabinet from back of the room, behind old TVs and that chair that Brittany broke when she and Santana got a little rough. Inside the cabinet is just awesome, every draw filled to the brim with comic books and action figures, each one looking no younger than thirty years old. It's the best thing she's ever seen and she says it.

"This is the best thing I've ever seen" she whispers in awe, picking up a copy of Superman and staring at it like it held the key to life.

Theo's face turns serious, though Brittany doesn't notice since she's still staring "Listen Brittany" she looks up "I like you and I know it's a cliché that the father threatens the person dating his daughter" There's a long pause that's so quiet she was sure she could hear a mouse fart in the wall "But if you hurt Santana I _will _make your life a living hell"

She gulps audibly "Understood"

He breaks out into a smile "Fantastic" he reaches into the filing cabinet and lifts out a stack of comics, taking it over to a desk at the side, slipping on a pair of glasses and switching on the desk lamp. He sits down in the chair in front of the desk and waves Brittany over.

One by one they go through each of the comics, picking out flaws and trying to gauge how much each would be worth now, while occasionally laughing at the jokes.

* * *

><p>Brittany was not a sporty person. In any sense of the word.<p>

But, after Santana's Dad had showed her all his old comic books, then his _vintage _Aston Martin that Sean Connery used in Goldfinger, and offered a game of badminton, it kind of would've been rude to say no.

How Santana forgot to tell her about the car or the comic books is beyond her.

Anyway, she wasn't good at sports, apart from riding her bike. Hitting a shuttlecock with a tiny racket and riding a bike were completely different things.

She realizes this now.

What kind of name is Shuttlecock anyway? Sounds like a creepy sex act.

She was under pressure.

With Santana's dad setting up the net and Santana lounging on a deck chair on the sidelines with her mother, it made the collar of her shirt feel awfully tight. Especially with Santana's mother still scrutinizing her every move and Maria certainly didn't appreciate it when Santana's dad came out from the garage shouting "I found a net" and Brittany shouted, out of habit:

"Where was she hiding?"

Embarrassment, just plain embarrassment.

"You ever play badminton before Brittany?" Santana's dad asks, handing her a racket.

"Once, last summer at the… the lake" she says, slightly distracted by Santana applying sun screen onto her legs, readjusting her big sunglasses with a smirk.

_Damn it Brittany don't perv o_n _your girlfriend when her parents are right there_

"Which lake?" Santana's dad asks her, oblivious, as he goes to his side of the makeshift court.

"Lake Dreary" she breathes out as he serves and it's the scariest moment of her life but she somehow manages to actually hit it. "We go every summer" the shuttle thing goes back and forth between them and it's just awesome because she hasn't missed once "I always get super sun burnt and Tobi, my brother, complains the entire way but it's fun"

"I always wanted to go to the lake for summer but these two never let me" he jerks a finger to the right where Santana and her mother are still lounging.

"I refuse to go anywhere without a five star hotel_ Theodore_" Maria scolds like they have this argument on a weekly basis.

Theo rolls his eyes good naturedly and Brittany smiles, wondering if one day she and Santana will be like them.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Quinn calls Santana and says that she wants them all to go over to her house to watch Titanic. It's a welcomed brake and even though Rachel will more than likely be there she finds herself actually excited at the prospect of being around them all again. Brittany agrees to go with a shrug as she downs the rest of her drink and before she knows it she's slipping on her coat and walking out in the cool night air towards Quinn's house.<p>

"I'm so sick of not being able to walk with you" she shouts into the night.

"Yeah well it is what it is" Brittany shouts back, exactly twenty steps behind her "Though it does look like I'm stalking you"

"I'd love it if you stalked me"

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard"

She looks back at Brittany, laughing. With both her hands in the pocket of her coat, the dark of her cardigan clashing with the light sandy color of the coat, Santana thinks she looks cute and it makes her want to turn back and kiss her but she can't so she just turns back around and without even noticing she's outside Quinn's house.

She doesn't bother knocking "Quinn!"

A door opens from down the corridor, smoke pooling out the room like she's just set the house on fire and a single head pops out, adorned in a rainbow beanie.

"Santana!" Quinn smiles, bleary eyed and bloodshot "Everyone else is in the kitchen, I was just… filing my taxes" and then the head disappears once again.

Brittany walks through the door a second later, closing it behind her "Oh, fancy seeing you here" she greets, hands still in her pockets.

She walks towards her, leaning down to kiss her firmly on the lips for the first time in what felt like forever. Santana slips her hands into her jacket, wrapping them around her waist and gripping onto the back of her shirt as she deepens the kiss.

"We should see if I can zip up my jacket over both of us" Brittany murmurs between kisses.

"Go for it" Santana carries on kissing her. Brittany outstretches her hands, wrapping the coat around both their bodies but there's not enough fabric to zip it up.

"You need to get closer" she says pulling away from the kiss and Santana obliges, their bodies pressed firmly together, she tries again "Little bit more" they're so close now that they're practically one person, nose to nose, chest to chest.

She finally gets the zip up, making Santana giggle into her neck when she throws her hands up in the air in celebration.

"What's going on here?" Quinn calls suggestively from the side, eyebrows raising and lowering comically.

Santana looks over, her serious expression a contrast to the intimate position she's in "Nothing" she lies.

"Doesn't look like nothing"

Santana struggles against the restraint of the coat, Brittany smiling down at her like a dope "Could you give us a minute?"

Quinn flounders off towards the kitchen, high as a kite.

"Unzip the jacket Britt"

"Nope" she states, wrapping her free arms around her "I'm never letting you go, you're mine forever" she smirks, topping it off with an evil cackle.

Santana struggles for a bit, trying to push and pull her way out while at the same time trying to move her hands back to get to the zip, and since she's not a contortionist or the reincarnation of Houdini himself it doesn't work out in her favor.

Resigning herself to a life trapped inside of Brittany's coat her head lulls over onto Brittany's shoulder in defeat. That is until she gets a very devious idea, leaning up so her breath is ghosting down Brittany's neck and her lips are a fraction of a way from Brittany's ear "If you unzip me I'll let you do that thing we did last week"

Brittany gulps, the small hairs at the back of her neck standing up "With the…"

"Uh huh" she husks, her fingertips playing with the small line of X-Men underwear showing over the back of Brittany's jeans. "Twice"

The jacket slowly starts to loosen its grip around her body and Santana smirks triumphantly, wiggling free at the nearest opportunity.

"I'm sorry for my diabolical mind getting the best of me and through a moment of weakness causing me to entrap you in a fabric jail until what was supposed to be the end of time" Brittany shrugs, leaning in closer and whispering inconspicuously "Though I don't think I'd mind spending the rest of time with you"

Santana grins, rolling her eyes playfully and smacking her on the arm "You're full of shit"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree, my mother had me tested" she teases, putting on a fake accent like she's in one of those old period dramas where all the storylines revolve around world war one.

Santana's eyebrows rise "There's a test to find out if you're full of shit?"

Brittany smirks "Yep, it's a machine called a_ full'o'shitometer__,_ they inject a small amount of dye into the blood and see how well it flows"

"You have no idea what you're talking about do you?"

"Not in the slightest"

* * *

><p>"Would you?" Quinn asked, the DVD for Titanic in one hand and a large flask of whiskey in the other as she stumbles her way onto the floor in front of the TV.<p>

Mike, sat crossed legged against the arm chair where Rachel laid sideways on, threw a questioning glance around the rest of the room "Would we what?"

Quinn points to the large picture of Kate Winslet on the front of the DVD, quirking an eyebrow "Would you?"

Sam looks around in panic from his position on the opposite arm chair "Who has the Doritos?" he utters in distress. Brittany raises her hand, pulling the Doritos from the ever growing pile of snacks stuffed between her side and the couch cushions and throwing the blue bag over to him. He catches it, barely "You know what the translation for Doritos is?" the only person that he peaks the attention of is Rachel, who rolls her head to the side "Little bits of gold"

Brittany completely ignores him, sinking down further on the couch until her entire body is stretched out along the couch cushions "Kate Winslet?" she ponders "I don't know maybe, depends what mood I'm in"

"I would" Santana drops down onto Brittany so they're chest to chest and places a quick kiss to her lips "She's hot" Brittany's brow scrunches up, wrapping her arms firmly around Santana's waist, lips forming into a pout. "But I like blondes better"

Brittany grins "I'm blonde"

Santana laughs, kissing her again "That you are" she says before turning around in her arms to fit her back snugly on top of Brittany's chest, fiddling with her hands where they rest on her stomach.

"Quinn, are we watching this thing or what?" Rachel inquires with more bite than is needed, eyes full of jealousy "I'm going on holiday in October"

"Why are you going on holiday in _October_?"

"It's a phrase Michael" she sighs. "Quinn…?"

"I'm reading the blurb" she placates, taking a swig from the flask.

Santana raises her eyebrows "Are you gonna give anyone else a sip of that?"

Quinn finally starts to set up the film "I don't condone drinking in minors"

"You're a minor" Sam mumbles out through a mouth full of Dorito goodness.

Quinn scoffs "Besides me"

Santana rolls her eyes, shuffling down slightly to get a more comfortable position, Brittany's hand playing with her hair "Just put the damn movie on, I'm about five seconds away from going all lima- sweet Jesus that feels good"

Four questioning eyes turn to Santana, watching her groan and moan at Brittany- tongue between her teeth, brow furrowed in concentration- as her fingers massaged her scalp.

"I swear it's like being at the hair salon except there's no Hispanic woman shouting at me about shampoo or an overwhelming smell of hairspray that borders on being toxic" she purrs, head lolling to the side.

Mike coughs rather loudly "Right well, Titanic then?"

Quinn throws her hands up in the air "Titanic!" she shouts, finding the remote and pressing play.

* * *

><p>Two hours later- after Sam and Rachel had burst out crying at least twice, Mike had eaten four bags of Cheetos and Quinn had repeatedly shouted "You stupid bitch" at the TV every time Rose went anywhere near water- there were only three occupants of the room still awake; Brittany, Quinn and Sam.<p>

Rachel shifted abruptly on the arm chair when Rose was about to throw the heart of the ocean into the sea, smacking Mike in the back of the head with her foot and her top half falling off the side until her heads only centimeters from the floor.

The light from the TV in the dark room casts over Sam's pale face as he stares, bleary eyed, at the screen, seconds away from falling asleep.

Quinn has drunk half the flask and is still wide awake, sat crossed legged in front of the TV, when the credits roll she takes another swig "Fantastic, cinematic genius" she declares through gulps "Now 'tis time for my nighttime smoke" she staggers up off the floor and through the back door, slamming the glass door with a bang that wakes Sam up from his dozy state.

"What time is it?" he yawns, standing up slowly and wiping the crumbs off his shirt.

"Late" Brittany murmurs from the couch, Santana sleeping peacefully against her chest.

"We started watching it at like eight, how did it get so late?"

"I think we might have switched to watching Spice World half way through and then went back to Titanic… I'm not sure" Brittany explains, shimmying out from under Santana without waking her up, stretching out all her limbs before hooking her arms under Santana's body and lifting her up into her arms, Santana's arms curling lazily around her neck in her semi-conscious state, head tucked into her neck. "Can you sort them out?" Brittany asks, nodding her head towards Mike and Rachel "I promised I'd get Santana home safely"

"Yeah sure" Sam nods "Now Quinn, that's a whole different matter" he jokes, eyeing a stumbling Quinn in the kitchen.

"Good luck with _that_" Brittany smirks and leaves with Santana in her arms and a "See ya at school" over her shoulder.

"Time to feed sloth a baby ruth" Sam sighs walking towards the kitchen.

/*/

"Did you carry me all the way home?" Santana murmurs when Brittany lays her down on the bed.

Brittany sits down on the bed next to where she lays "Uh huh" she whispers, not wanting to wake Santana's parents "I went through the back paths so no one saw"

"I wouldn't have cared anyway"

"What?"

Santana grabs onto her arms, pulling her down "Nothing" she answers, cuddling up to Brittany.

"I can't stay" Brittany sighs reluctantly

"Yes" Santana simply states, yawning.

"Yes?"

All she gets in reply is light snoring.

Deciding that there's no use fighting what seems to be meant to be she kisses the top of her girlfriend's head, wraps her arms around her and is soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Out of sheer curiosity, who would you like to get together? out of all the characters, besides Brittana of course, but like if you have any preferred couple that wouldn't make you wanna puke green slime when you read them it'd be cool to know <em>**

**_and again thanks for the reviews and everything, i was like holy crap at the response last time so thank you it was awesome (what i said wasn't really as PG as holy crap but you get the gist) _**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't think there's any mistakes but i'm tired soy u neevr no (lol that was a joke)_

* * *

><p>"Bedroom, 0800 hours, Codename: Black Panther, mission: allocate and fondle the treasure known as the glorious twins A.K.A. Santana's boobs...I'm going in"<p>

Brittany does a forward roll out of her closet, humming the James Bond theme tune under her breath and holding her index finger and thumb out like a gun.

"_What_ are you doing?" Santana questions from the bed, leant against Brittany's Superman pillows, eyes confused and yet scared.

Brittany scans the room, gun momentarily aiming at a suspicious shadow on the far left side before turning her away because it turned out to be her own. All seems clear.

There on the bed: her mission objective, trapped behind the confines of a dark purple tank top.

She plays it cool, putting her hands by her sides and standing up straight "Nothing" she lies "What are _you _doing?"

Santana smirks "Waiting for you… and you really shouldn't keep me waiting"

Brittany gulps, façade falling slightly "Why?"

Santana shifts on the bed so she's on her knees, grabbing Brittany by the hand and pulling her on, Brittany nearly falling on top of her but catching herself at the last minute, only leaving a fraction of a gap between them in the process.

Not that she's complaining.

"Come here 007" is husked in her ear and she would have fallen again at that because like hot but a firm set of lips on hers stops her.

And then, just as it's getting good and she's just about to complete her mission, the bed starts to vibrate and Santana's phone starts to light up at the side of them.

"Ignore it" Santana murmurs between kisses, fingers splayed on Brittany's backside. The buzzing stops.

Two seconds later it starts again. "Will you just answer it" Brittany whines "The buzzing is like rumbling through my brain and making me picture alarm clocks and wind up dolls when I should be thinking about your boobs"

Santana grumbles harshly in Spanish, snatching up her phone and letting out a growled "What" into the receiver.

There's _a lot _of eye rolls and a few mumbles of yes and no's before Santana drops the phone on the bed and her hand falls back into its place on Brittany's ass.

"Quinn says she's having a party for her birthday" she explains to a still patiently waiting Brittany above her "And it's fancy dress"

Brittany's eyes light up "That sounds awesome" she smiles "We could go as a famous couple. Like Princess Leia and Han Solo or Superman and Lois Lane or Spider Man and Mary-Jane Watson or-"

"Britt" Santana warns in a quiet, regretful voice, eyes betraying emotion she can't put into words.

"Oh right, I forgot"

Brittany says no more, surging forward and connecting their lips.

* * *

><p>A hand slams into the locker next to hers, the face of the perpetrator masked by the door to her locker but the gruff grumble of "Sup specky four-eyes" tells her who it is.<p>

She discreetly pulls her glasses off the bridge of her nose and places them on top of her books, leaning back to look behind the door at the letterman wearing, knuckle dragging jockstrap by the name of Dennis.

Santana described him as that not her, after laughing about how the black eye Brittany gave him hadn't heeled after three weeks- at the time Brittany had just nodded weakly, the repercussions of that bout of jealously still in full swing.

She raises her eyebrows, replying civilly "What are you talking about?"

The door slams shut and she narrowly misses her fingers getting jammed into the metal, her hand jerking back. He stares down at her, fists curled and teeth gritted. She cowers.

Which isn't an easy thing to admit because heroes never cower, did Batman ever cower in the face of The Joker or The Penguin, the answer would be no. Cowards cower, not heroes.

She shrinks in on herself and her head ducks away from eye contact, the other occupants of the hallway ignoring them, always ignoring.

"Daily rounds Pierce, you knew it was coming" he spits.

"Yeah I guess so" she murmurs before a hand grabs onto her backpack and pulls her back to slam her straight into the locker, cheek pushed up against the cold metal. She grimaces.

"Later dip wad" he laughs, shoving her once more before sauntering down the hallway like he owned the place.

She doesn't allow herself to gather her thoughts, pulling the straps of her bag together and staring at the ground she staggers down the hallway, rubbing at the spot where her temple made contact with the locker.

She should have known really, like Dennis said, it happens the same every day, but it still knocks the wind out of her when that icy cold liquid gets dunked on the crown of her head. The sickly blue slosh running down the back of her neck and her cheeks, sending a burning shiver down her spine, and it's like Carrie. It's like Carrie and she wants to run away.

So she does, pushing past the smirking and laughing girls with their red uniforms and their empty cups, their glaring eyes and their fowl words. She doesn't stop running until she's collapsed in a heap under the stairs.

Yet if only she knew what eyes were watching the scene. If only they all knew what was going on behind brown eyes.

Santana had watched the proceedings like a hawk, stood at the end of the corridor, books held limp at her side and her brow furrowed.

White hot heat coursed through her body, nearly causing her to collapse at the pressure of it. The sudden urge to through a brick at that stupid idiot jocks face so overwhelming that she nearly does it. She nearly grabs the back of his head and slams his face against a locker because he winks at her. He _fucking_ winks at her.

Like slamming her girlfriend against a locker was doing her a favor, like his amazing bullying skills were supposed to make her weak at the knees.

And then to top it all off, the people that are meant to be her friends, the people that she talks to every day though secretly hates walk up to _her _Brittany with not one but four slushies and pour it on her.

_Pour _it. Not throw it. Not even having the decency to allow her to see the attack coming. They poured it on her downcast head like an overbearing chore of theirs, like it happens every day.

She was fucking seething.

* * *

><p>"I love Tuesdays" Sam declared, his voice echoing off the locker his body was practically diving into.<p>

Rachel lets out a puff of air, blowing a few strands of fallen hair out of her face, as she leans casually against the lockers "What's so great about Tuesdays?"

His head pops out from the locker, a wide smile adorning his features "It's just the best day"

"Isn't Tuesday just the best day?" Mike exclaims, walking up to them. Sam holds out his hand to give him a high five.

At his side Brittany rubs at her eye, one hand clutching her back pack strap the other soothing the incessant irritation.

Rachel takes a step forward, slapping Brittany's hand away "What happened to your eye?"

"She got slushy in it" Mike answers for her, taking Rachel's place leaning against the locker.

"Cheerleaders?" Rachel sighs.

"Who else" Brittany grumbles still rubbing her eye, Rachel shakes her head disapprovingly "It's not like I'm hurt or anything, it just itch-"

She stops abruptly when her eyes land on the two people stood at the end of the hallway, Santana and Dennis.

Her eyes are disbelieving as she watches _her_ girlfriend flirt with the boy, batting eyelashes, hair twirling and everything, her hand pushing against his chest when he says something that was most likely not even the slightest bit humorous.

The entire exchange sends her head whirling in a stream of jealousy so gastronomical that she nearly sprints down the wall and throws the knuckle dragger through the fucking wall.

A tight grip on her arm stops her and she turns to find the sympathetic eyes of Mike, telling her wordlessly to not do it.

Out of nowhere Quinn appears, Dennis and Santana now long gone, "They're going on a date at Breadstix" she informs glumly. Brittany looks up in shock at the information, Quinn's hand gripping her shoulder in sympathy "I got your back" she reassures.

Still in complete shock and betrayal Brittany stares hard at the ground.

Sam steps up "Then I guess we're all going on a date at Breadstix"

* * *

><p><em>"Hola!" <em>they all shout in unison at the scared family sat in the booth below them.

_"Welcome to Breadstix, home of the place with the stix" _Quinn babbles in her best Mexican accent, the large moustache adorning her face morphing her voice slightly.

Fully in role Rachel, holding her maracas while Sam strums an ethnic tune on his guitar, takes a step forward _"We're going to play you the music of our country"_

"Apparently our country is Lithuania" Quinn says under her breath, receiving a sharp jab in the ribs from Rachel's elbow in retort.

_"Our family used to play on de streets of Mexico for money until we formed this mariachi band and came to America" _

The terrified man on the right side of the booth raises his hand in question; Rachel nods for him to speak "Isn't this an Italian restaurant?"

Rachel flounders _"Yes, yes it is. We're- We're a-"_

_"We're a new race of Italian-Mexicans" _Sam jumps in to save her, nudging Mike and Brittany up front and center, Mike's sombrero falling to the side _"See" _

They give their best smiles, Mike trying and failing to play the trumpet in his hands and Brittany strumming the two chords she knows on her guitar.

"Umm… _hola" _she tries. Her eyes land on the two people sat in the booth at the end of the row. Enraged with a new bout of jealousy she straightens her moustache, fixes the angle of her sombrero and practically struts over to their table.

_"Okay we go now" _Quinn fumbles, quickly moving with the group to follow Brittany in her path of destruction.

The scared family breathes a sigh of relief.

Brittany opens her mouth to shout what most likely would be a very big mistake at Dennis but is pushed to the side by Sam.

_"Are we enjoying our meal?" _he twangs in a surprisingly better Spanish accent than before.

It's like a day at the fair in Dennis' mind "I love mariachi bands" he exclaims flipping his decidedly shitty haircut, his stupid ass bangs covering his eyes like the douchebag he is. God Santana really fucking hated his guts.

Yet she puts off her hatred for a second to stare confusingly at the surprisingly familiar Spanish singers.

"Don't you Santana?" he asks with his stupid voice and his stupid bangs and his stupid face.

"Uh yeah sure" she smiles slightly and the next thing she knows the moustache wearer to the right- the same one who's been glaring daggers at Dennis the entire time- is slamming the base of their guitar straight into Dennis' stupid face.

"Oh sorry" they spit sarcastically, still slamming the guitar in his face three more times "Didn't see you there"

They only stops when one of their fellow band members holds them back, the guitar player struggling in his arms to get to Dennis.

She doesn't know why she didn't see it straight away and that it took the man to struggle out a "Brittany stop" for it to click in her mind that that is in fact her girlfriend.

And then she feels like throwing up because holy shit what must this look like.

They're all thrown out by some extremely pissed off waitresses, Dennis is hurling threats of suing and before she can think she's jumping up after them.

"Where are _you_ going?" he gurgles through the blood pouring out of his nose, his hand vainly trying to stop the flow. "You're _my _date"

Santana stops in her pursuit, back rigid as she turns around "Just shut your fucking face" he stares at her in shock and it makes her even angrier "Oh get your head out of your ass, as if I'd go out with you. You've about as much personality as a piece of crap stuck to my shoe and you look a lot like that piece of crap after I've just walked through a field of rusty nails" she turns back to storm out, stopping short to shout "By the way, get a fucking haircut. NSYNC was in the nineties"

She runs all the way through the restaurant- even through the kitchen which caused her to almost fall on her ass due to a misplaced sauce pan- until she bursts out the backdoor and finds the back alley empty.

"Shit" she curses, kicking her foot against the brick wall in frustration.

"Quinn! I swear if you curse one more time"

She'd recognize that nasally and annoying voice anywhere.

"You're off your rocker girl, I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did I just heard you, it's like you're just finding any excuse nowadays, _that_ word was _not _needed"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Santana follows the arguing voices, turning the corner to find all five of them getting changed out of their costumes. "Britt" she tries, her voice weak and apologetic, Brittany turns to face her, face glum and seconds away from crying. "I can explain"

Brittany just shakes her head "There's no point" she croaks out and without another word she's mounting her bike and riding down the road before Santana can stop her.

"Double shit" she shouts.

"Quinn!"

"It wasn't me!"

* * *

><p>Mike knocked on the door of the Pierce residence, his knuckles scraping slightly on the old white wood. It swung open not seconds after, a little blonde boy greeting him with a fist bump.<p>

"Sup T-dog" Mike smiled.

"Sup Changster" Tobi greeted back "You here to cheer Britt up?"

"You know it"

Mike wondered around the house towards Brittany's room after Tobi let him in, knocking on the slightly ajar door quietly. "Come in" sounded a soft voice from inside. He pushed the door open more and slipped in, finding Brittany knelt in front of a fish tank in the corner of the room.

"Since when do you own fish?" he asked, walking toward where she perched, kneeling down beside her to look at the loan small goldfish in the tank.

"My mom bought it me" Brittany explains keeping her eyes on the gawping fish, though he can still see the prominent dark circles under her eyes "She thought it might cheer me up" she sighs, tapping the tank with her index finger "She's called Debbie"

Debbie the fish stares at her in shock.

"Debbie?"

Brittany hums "I named her after the woman in the post office"

"I didn't know you were friends"

"We're not. I just admire her sass" she says and goes to sit on the coach, un-pausing her game of crash bandicoot.

He goes to sit next to her "When was the last time you slept?"

"Umm" she spends a while thinking, even having to pause her game again "What day was it when I broke that guys nose?"

"Monday"

"Yeah then the night before that" she slumps down on the couch "Though I did fall asleep in AP English but Rachel woke me up when I started drooling down the back of her shirt"

Mike clears his throat "Has she called?" he asks and Brittany picks up her toy gun and shoots one of those bright orange sucker things at the far wall, when he looks he sees her phone taped to the wall, the screen lighting up to show twenty missed calls and forty messages. She slumps even further on the couch, slipping her head inside her oversized jumper. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"You don't understand" she states, still inside her jumper.

"Exactly" he grits "I don't understand. I don't understand why you can't just talk to her. You're clearly miserable without her, why can't you just talk?"

She pulls her head out the jumper "Because it hurts" she stops "Alright? It hurts so much that I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can barely even get out of bed in the morning. It just hurts too much"

"Fine" he gives up "But someone who calls and texts that much clearly is hurting just as much, if not more than you are right now" he gets up to leave, pausing at the door "It's Quinn's party tomorrow" he tells her in an expectant manner.

She smiles for the first time since he got there "Batman and Robin?"

He smiles back "I'll even let you be Batman this year"

Once he's gone and Brittany's left alone with a half completed game of crash bandicoot and a goldfish that keeps eating her own poop she stands and reaches over to the wall, tearing the tape off her phone and dialing the speed dial number one, popping the little orange sucker off the wall and sticking it to her forehead while she waits the five seconds it takes before a raspy and hopeful voice comes through the speaker.

"Hi…yeah I know…" she speaks earnestly in reply, rubbing at her temples "I miss you too"

* * *

><p>Brittany stood with Mike on the sidewalk, looking decidedly old school in her vintage Batman costume- a little too big for her but her and Mike had been alternating these costumes for years so she can't expect it to be fitted exactly to her body- holding onto her utility belt with her left hand and gripping onto the carrier bag with Quinn's present in in with the other.<p>

Mike pulls his green underwear out of the crack of his ass once again.

"You keep doing that all night you'll get nowhere with the ladies you seem so eager to acquire" she smirks at him.

"It's not my fault this costume is like four sizes too small" he grumbles, rearranging his underwear again "This fabric is all tight on my man bits"

Brittany scrunches up her face in disgust "What did I say about talking about your man bits?"

"That you'd rather eat raw eggs for the rest of your life than hear about them" he repeats on oath.

Brittany smiles and starts swooshing around her cape in boredom "Where's Sam?" she asks "He was supposed to be here like two minutes ago" her questions are answered when she spots the bumbling man jogging down the side walk, hair abnormally long and body clothed in a green sort of tunic.

Brittany furrows her brow "Is he…?

"Dressed as Hank the Ranger from the 1983 Dungeons and Dragons series?" Mike supplies and Brittany nods.

"I thought so" she sighs.

Sam finally reaches them "Hey guys" he says enthusiastically, blowing his long blonde wig out of his eyes while catching his breath.

Mike shakes his head "Really Sam?"

Sam's face falls "What?"

"Hank the Ranger?" Mike questions condescendingly "You could have come as Captain America or Superman but you came as Hank the Ranger"

Sam shrugs "I wanted to be Hank the Ranger, besides no one's gonna know who I am let alone pay attention to me long enough to notice"

"You should have joined us and gone as Cat Woman" Brittany jokes, causing Sam to laugh and Mike- though he had his protests- to at least crack a smile.

"Where's Rachel?" Mike deflects.

"She said she was five minutes away when I called five minutes ago so…" Sam shrugs and miraculously ten seconds later a bright blue smart car pulls up to the curb.

Rachel rolls down the window "I'm ready" she shouts.

Sam scrunches up his face in disgust "Your car looks like it's been doing the nasty with a Smurf"

"Rude" Rachel states; not impressed in the slightest with Sam's attitude.

"What are you supposed to be?" Brittany asks as she gets in the passenger seat, Mike and Sam in the back, and looks over Rachel's costume, which just looks like she's thrown on her normal clothes.

Rachel pulls away from the curb driving under the designated speed limit to Quinn's house "I'm Courtney Cox circa 1994"

Brittany looks back confused at the other guys, who are sporting similar looks "Okay" is all she says in reply.

Which is exactly the same as what she says when Quinn answers the door- to the already full house- shouting "I'm a Banana!" and shaking about her yellow costume. Rachel is already in the habit of rolling her eyes at anything Quinn does so she just does what she does best, which of course causes an argument between the two.

"Quinn" Brittany interrupts the fight "I got you a present" she holds out the plastic bag.

"Sweet" Quinn sings, taking the carrier bag and searching through it.

"It's a ficus" Brittany shrugs.

Quinn pulls out the potted plant "Awesome" she nods appreciatively "I love plants"

"We know" Sam, Mike and Rachel seem to say in unison like one of those cheesy eighties sitcoms.

Quinn rolls her eyes "Where are all my presents from you guys?" she questions with raised eyebrows, to be met with half assed murmured excuses.

Brittany's then ushered into the house by an impatient Mike, being pushed and shoved by people she somewhat knows and some she's never seen before in her life, and to be honest she's glad she doesn't know them-_who dresses up as the declaration of independence?_-. But then she's practically shoved back onto a huge couch which is as soft as a cloud so she's not one to complain.

Sam falls down next to her "Oh my god I want to be buried on this couch" he gushes.

"I know right?" she agrees "Quinn _where _did you get this couch?" she calls over to Quinn, who's still very much in a heated argument with Rachel about her costume choice.

Nevertheless she seems to have miraculously heard her "Santana brought it" she shouts offhand like over her shoulder.

"Santana's here?"

"Yeah she helped me set everything up"

"She did?"

"Yes" Quinn huffs out, exhausted with all the questioning.

Brittany stands "I'm gonna go look for Santana" she says to Sam, who waves his hand for here to go, leaving him alone with a still arguing Rachel and Quinn.

He throws his hands up "Where's Mike?"

* * *

><p>Santana was bored, like really bored.<p>

She knows sitting on her own on Quinn's back porch with her legs dangling off the edge and a wine cooler in her hand isn't exactly the most social behavior but in the most literal sense, she don't give two shits.

And since for the last week she'd been cooped up in her room wallowing in self-pity and constantly calling Brittany she really wasn't in the mood.

She should be happy really, Brittany did finally answer and they talked on the phone for like three hours, Santana explaining that the only reason she went out with that ass hat was because she saw what he did and it was part of her plan to get revenge on him.

She now understands that luring him into a date so she could beat the living shit out of him with a baseball bat _without_ getting suspended, wouldn't have really panned in her favor in the long run.

What can she say; she's a slave to love.

A purposeful cough breaks through the noises of drunk teens and Dub step and she turns to find Brittany stood alone with a drink in her hand.

She smiles and pats the space next to her "You found me"

Brittany sits down next to her, handing her the bottle that was in her hands "It wasn't hard, you always tear the labels off your drinks" she points to the torn label on the bottle "I just had to follow _them_"

Santana looks at her for a long time, her blonde Batman "You're like Sherlock Holmes but for semi drunk girls"

"Yeah…?" Brittany smiles shyly, briefly looking her in the eyes before looking down again when Santana nods "I like your costume" she says, rubbing the pink fabric between her thumb and index finger.

Santana leans in a little closer "I used to watch Power Rangers every morning since I was like ten, I had all the tapes and everything" she says, shuffling a little closer "You make a really awesome Batman by the way"

"Thanks" Brittany leans in too but at the last second scans her surroundings and pulls away, scratching a non-existent itch on her nose, finding the grass suddenly extremely interesting and planting her hands firmly at her sides.

Santana brushes her finger tips lightly against Brittany's arm "Britt" she calls out to her and Brittany turns her head to look up at her "I think…" she pauses to gather her thoughts "I think we need to be more open with each other"

Brittany nods "Alright" there's a long moment of silence.

"You're gonna make me go first aren't you?"

"Yep" Brittany nods again this time with an amused smile lighting her face.

Santana lets out a breathy laugh, staring down at her hand where it rests a breath away from Brittany's "Alright then…um" she lets out a nervous laugh "I'm pretty sure all my friends hate me now because I made them run laps all day in the rain… in their underwear… carrying four five hundred page textbooks each" Brittany's eyebrows shoot up "I was mad at what they did to you and I wanted them to feel bad but of course they didn't because they had no idea what they'd done" she sighs "They just thought I was being a total bitch"

"Kinda defeats the purpose of the thing I was gonna say" Brittany shrugs, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth "Thank you though, I don't think anyone's done anything like that for me before"

Santana scoots closer, her hand falling to cover Brittany's "How long?"

"Do you remember that time I kind of lost my head and punched Dennis at that party because he was gonna put his hand on your ass?" Santana nods, the memory causing a small smile despite the somber tone "Well, that was when it got past weekly slushying"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know" she says smiling a small bitter smile and shrugging her shoulders "I guess I was ashamed, and I didn't want you to think less of me because I couldn't stand up for myself" her head falls to stare at the floor in shame, but not a second passes before a soft hand is nudging it back up to look into brown eyes.

"I would _never _think less of you" Santana promises "For anything. Even if you said you farted on an old lady" she adds to break the tension "Though I really hope you haven't"

"I haven't" Brittany breathes through a laugh, her face suddenly turns stoic "I have to tell you something"

Santana almost gulps "What?"

"I really, really, _really _don't like _any_ of your friends" Brittany brakes out into a smile, Santana smacking her playfully with the back of her hand.

"You'll give me a heart attack one day" she says, pointing an accusing finger at Brittany.

Brittany grins, wiggling her eyebrows "From loving too much?"

"Of course" Santana agrees, leaning forward to kiss her.

Brittany, though momentarily fixated on the taste and feel of Santana's lips after so long without kissing them, pulls away as if scolded "What are you doing?"

Santana doesn't move an inch, keeping them only a fraction away from each other "I'm tired of hiding" she declares "I don't care what people think anymore, I love you. I love everything about you. I love your bed head in the morning; I love that stupid little crooked smile you do, I love that my parents love you, I love the clothes you wear, the way you part your hair to the left because you heard that it makes you look more dangerous and I love the fact you care enough to notice that I tear the labels off everything I drink. I just love you, and I don't care anymore. I don't know why I ever did… you and I are perfect together and I want _everyone_ to know it"

Brittany smiles that crooked smile, eyes slightly watery before surging forward to marry their lips together once again for the entire world to see. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you" she breathes when they break apart, her hand resting on Santana's thigh "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything from the start"

"It's alright" Santana shrugs.

She stands, holding out her hand for Santana to take.

Santana stands up with her, tugging on her utility belt to bring her closer "You wanna go watch Wheel of Fortune with me, Bruce Wayne?" Santana flirts.

"I sure would Kimberly Hart" Brittany smiles.

"How did you remember her real name?" Santana laughs.

"I have an amazing memory for things that don't matter in the slightest" Brittany kisses her one last time before they walk hand in hand through the house and all the way home to Santana's bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>this chapter was a lot more dramatic i gotta admit but i had to get it outta the way for all the awesome fun times ahead <em>;)  
><em>(that was not a suggestive winky face in the slightest get your mind out of the gutter)<em>

_i've come to the conclusion that you are all beautiful people for all your reviews and alerts and favorites and awesomeness, and i'm going to continue to shower you with __compliments in every author note so get ready. _

_let me know what you think... you lovely lovely people _


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn scratches the back of her head "This party kinda sucks" she comments, the perspiration on her glass of orange squash dripping onto her fingers and making her hand wet.

"Don't be so rude" Rachel scolds to her right, Quinn rolls her eyes, both of them watching the middle aged men and women conversing in the midday sun before them "Besides, it's not a party. It's a barbeque"

"Yeah but still, this barbeque sucks" Quinn grimaces when she catches site of the hot dog buns laid out on the Pierce's old plastic table, remembering back to when she got a little too trippy and thought she was under the sea, the only way she could contact the people she loved being farting into a hotdog bun. Needless to say she did not enjoy it when she saw those white loaves of sin.

Sam walks up to them, paper plate full of food and Captain America shirt covered in ketchup "Guys these burgers are like heaven in processed meat form" he gushes through a mouth full of said food before wondering off towards the drinks table and mixing himself up a coke float.

"And what would this perfect party have? That you are so adamant about this barbeque not having" Rachel carries on as if Sam's interruption was non-existent.

"Alcohol for a start off" Rachel rolls her eyes once again at her "And Nicole Kidman"

Rachel looks at her like she's just spat on her shoes and called her a smelly ogre "Nicole Kidman?"

"If Nicole Kidman was at your party it would be the best fucking party to ever party" Quinn shrugs and Rachel shakes her head, storming off in complete dismay and confusion "You can't deny that Stepford Wives is and will always be one of the best movies on this earth!" Quinn shouts, chasing after her.

Brittany stood next to her Dad at the barbeque, watching him silently flip the assorted burgers and other meat products with a contemplative look. Her mind was elsewhere as he sipped his beer and adjusted the chef's hat atop his head, looking over to make sure the one atop Brittany's head had not slipped either.

Around them old family friends conversed with each other over white wine spritzers and heavily dosed diet cokes.

Tobi knocks her out of her thoughts, nudging her for the next plate of grilled meat, the chef hat on his head pulled to the side over his usual doo rag. She hands it to him and he accepts it, putting his first two fingers to his lips and kissing them, uttering a mumbled "Much love" to her and she absentmindedly repeats the action to him.

She watches him go, well watches him nearly trip over numerous times due to the low waist band of his jeans, catching Santana's eye when she high fives the boy at the meat table.

Santana smiles at her reassuringly and encouragingly, missing the way Quinn pours a shot of vodka into her glass in the process but nevertheless breaking Brittany out of her sub conscious state of trying to think of what to say.

She goes for it "Dad…?"

He looks at her briefly before looking back to the meat, humming in response to her call.

Brittany gulps audibly, palms sweaty "When did you have your first girlfriend?"

He looks at her skeptically "Why do you want to know that?" she shrugs and he sighs, thinking back to his earlier years "Probably around when I was seventeen" he looks at her as if to ask why once again, his short blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"I was- I was just wondering because-" she stutters out, hands twitching nervously like they always do "Because I-"

"Are you trying to tell me that you and Santana are in a relationship?" he interrupts her with a shit eating grin, pointing his spatula at her accusingly. It's like a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"Yes" she breathes out in relief and he laughs his big booming laugh, knocking her hat askew affectionately.

"I'll tell you something though" he looks down at the grill, voice faux serious. She looks up at him nervously "You could do a_ lot _worse" he grins and she smiles proudly "Now you better get gone and find your _girlfriend _or I'll burn these burgers" he nudges her, still smiling as she saunters off with new found confidence.

When she finds her _girlfriend_ at the dip table, Santana hands her a glass of mountain dew with four ice cubes in it that stick to the top of her lips when she gulps down the liquid, watching the cheerleader dip a Tostito into the hot chili dip and take a bite.

"You want some?" she says through a mouth full of dip, offering up the small bite that's still left.

As soon as Brittany takes the offered bite from Santana's fingers the chili hits the back of her throat like a punch in the stomach "Do you not find that spicy?" she chokes out, coughing and spewing all over the place as Santana laughs at her reaction, handing Brittany the rest of her drink.

"Well yeah, I just wanted to see your reaction" Santana smirks, watching Brittany chug down her drink.

"And the academy award goes to" Brittany remarks sarcastically once she's under control, handing the drink back to a smiling Santana. "Did you eat yet?"

Santana shakes her head "I was waiting for you. But there's probably not much left, Sam's been over there more than once" she chuckles, her eyes straying from the drinks table where their friends are towards the barbeque "How did it go?"

Brittany looks over to where here Dad is stood, smiling back at Santana "It went swimmingly"

Santana bites back an excited smile "Really?" she semi-squeals, trying to keep in a sigh of relief at the information.

"Uh huh" Brittany puts her hand up and they high five, her hand coming to rest on Santana's waist on the way down, smiling big.

Santana takes a step forward out of habit "I guess that just leaves your mom… and the entire school"

Brittany wraps her up in her arms and groans into her neck "Once was stressful enough" she mumbles. Santana kisses the side of her head, arms coming around her shoulders "Can we do it together?"

"Wanky" Santana smiles and Brittany removes herself from being one with Santana's neck to smile back at her "Come on then" Santana urges, linking their hands and pulling a reluctant Brittany towards the round table at the back of the yard where her mom sat conversing and playing cards with her friends.

Brittany stands next to Santana, the hand that's not holding her girlfriends twitching like there's no tomorrow "Mom, I have something to tell you" she states and Santana gives her hand a little squeeze.

Her Mom looks up from her cards "What is it honey?" she coos putting down her cards- which is something Santana's mother would have never done, she'd of played cards rain or shine and smashed those weak bitches into the ground.

Brittany avoids her mother's eyes "Me and Santana… we- umm we are together" she puts awkwardly and her mom's eyes squint, the other women around the table listening intently for some form of gossip "In a sex way" Santana nudges her with a pointed look and her mother's eyes widen "That came out wrong, I meant in a love way. I love Santana and we're in a relationship, not just friends like you previously thought"

There's a long and awkward pause in which Brittany nearly passes out before her Mom brakes out into a huge smile "Not for a second did I ever think you two were _just friends_" she laughs, turning to her friends "You know what this girl says to me when she tells me she's gay and I ask if she's sure?... _'Santana Lopez has the best boobs I've ever _seen'" she chuckles "And then when said girl starts coming over on a weekly basis she expects me to believe that they're just friends"

Her friends laugh lightly as Brittany half smiles half stares confusedly, Santana looking up at her with an '_oh really?'_ look.

"So… we're fine?"

"Yes we're fine" her mom agrees, going back to her card game.

Brittany beams down at Santana, seemingly forgotten the events just transpired, and leads them away towards the drinks table where Mike and Sam sit on deck chairs watching Quinn argue once again with Rachel.

"Santana Lopez has the best boobs I've ever seen?" Santana accuses while Brittany's getting her a drink.

Brittany winces, caught out "Well you can't call me a liar" she shrugs and Santana smacks her arm playfully, fighting off a smile.

* * *

><p>"Run forest run!" Quinn shouts once again as she runs down the school track behind Rachel.<p>

Rachel turns around with a look to kill "I swear Quinn, say that one more time and I'll-"

The whistle blows and the gym class comes to a stop; Brittany stops beside Quinn, out of breath and sweaty.

She pays no mind to Quinn, who is now sticking her tongue out at Rachel, instead she focuses on the patch of grass in the middle of the track, where the cheerleaders are currently practicing their routine for the upcoming football game or whatever sport it is they place this time of year.

"God put your tongue back in" Quinn jokes, wearing a triumphant smirk after successfully annoying Rachel.

Brittany blushes "I wasn't-"

"You're drooling" Quinn interrupts, laughing at her.

Brittany quickly tries to bat away non-existent drool and successfully smacks herself in the face.

The whistle blows and saves her from further embarrassment as Quinn runs ahead after Rachel. She starts to jog again, catching Santana's eye where she resides on top of the pyramid, the cheerleader smirking knowingly at her from afar and seemingly pushing her chest out further.

Brittany gulps.

Unfortunately the interaction is noticed by more than one bitter cheerleader and it's enough for them to confirm the rumors that had already made their way around the school.

The smirk is wiped off Santana's face when her foundations are literally pulled out from under her and she falls down with an ungraceful thud, twisting her ankle and spraining her wrist when she lands on the cold grass, letting out a loud yelp in pain.

The other cheerleaders, or her so called friends, stare down at their captain with little sympathy. She in turn looks up at them in confusion, betrayal and a heap load of anger.

And then Brittany's running up to her in her tiny red PE shorts, her worn out Spiderman tank top and beat up converse with the Superman logo drawn on the side, letting out a quiet and concerned squeak of her name.

She kneels down and helps Santana sit up; looking around her body for any cuts and bruises.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana shouts at her teammates, trying to stand up but being forced down by a scream of pain from her foot.

One of the cheerleaders- Harmony, the bitch who's been on her ass every hour of every day trying to be captain since the start of the year- steps forward to speak for the rest of them "What?" she spits "Since your dating that _thing_ you don't deserve to be on top and we all know it"

Brittany looks at Santana with wide eyes, tightening her arms around her in fear of her reaction- in her mind she imagines one of those old time cartoons where the main character is throwing coal into the furnace of the steam train they're on, Santana being the furnace and this cheerleader being the one fueling the fire.

Santana glares like she's never glared before "We all know it do we?" she says condescendingly, holding onto Brittany's shoulder to help her stand "And we all know you've been fucking that stupid fucking hipster Artie Abrams for the last two months" the other cheerleaders gasp in shock "Oh what, you mean we all didn't know?" she fakes concern, voice lased with sarcasm.

She takes a shaky step forward on her good foot, Brittany's arm still holding her up by the waist, her face is cold and serious "And we also know that if my foot didn't hurt like a bitch I'd wrap your head around that fucking field goal before you could say Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind"

Harmony gapes at her, eyes full of fear and posture rigid.

"And if you _ever_ talk about _my _girlfriend like that again, I swear on MJ's grave I'll shove your head so far up your ass you'll be pissing your own spit"

Santana decides to storm off, with the help of Brittany's arm supporting her weight so she doesn't put pressure on her foot.

"That was really hot by the way" Brittany whispers to her in the middle of their storm off, coaxing a small smirk out of Santana which is then replaced by a wince as her wrist throbs at a slight movement.

* * *

><p>Things go from bad to worse.<p>

For Brittany that is anyway.

She rummages through her locker to find her purple hoodie and her bottle of Gatorade for Santana, who is waiting somewhat patiently in the nurse's office for her to get back. Most of the other students are out at lunch; leaving her alone in the hallway bar one boy she doesn't quite recognize standing at his locker.

There's a subtle tap on her shoulder and when she looks round her hoodie falls out of her hands and lands on the floor.

"Dirk…?" she looks at the boy skeptically, her hand twitching with nervousness she didn't even know she had.

He smiles creepily, showing off his braces "Buenas noches, _Britt Britt_"

It sends a shiver down her spine, the way he knows the name only Santana calls her, the way he butchers the Spanish language and the way his ginger tufts are slicked back like her was a member of a gang in the sixties.

He clicks his finger and someone grabs her by the scruff of the neck, pulling her back roughly and into the arms of no more than twenty people.

She looks around in panic, finding the familiar superhero t-shirt wearing, pasty faces of those she would, under normal circumstance, call friends.

They lift her up until she's suspended in the air by their hands "What are you doing?" she practically shouts, in utter distress. "Stop! I didn't do anything!"

"That's not true!" Dirk shouts back "You're a traitor!"

The crowd repeats the word traitor in agreement.

"Traitor? I didn't- what?"

Dirk holds up a picture depicting Brittany and Santana in the back of Santana's car, and they just so happened to be making out "Oh that" Brittany resigns.

The group starts to move forward, carrying her toward a destination unknown "You don't have to do this!" she shouts in a fleeting last chance of reconciliation.

"Funny thing is" Dirk follows them in their path "I really want to do this"

* * *

><p>It'd been twenty minutes and Brittany still wasn't back.<p>

Which is slightly worrying but Brittany had a pension to get lost, _anywhere_ she went. Yet she still had a stupid little nagging feeling in her stomach that something was wrong, so she gives up her wait for the phantom nurse and hobbles all the way to Brittany's locker, finding it open and abandoned, Brittany's hoodie in a pile on the floor and the bottle of Gatorade nearly falling out.

She goes over and picks up the hoodie, scrunching up her brow before slipping the purple garment around her shoulders.

She pulls out her phone and calls Brittany's number, and it's a few brief moments before the sounds of Sensual Seduction –which Santana had picked for her ringtone- comes blaring from down the hallway.

She tracks the noise down to under the stairs, which is coincidently a place frequently occupied by them to get in a quick make out session, when she gets under there and finds Brittany, her phone drops to the floor.

Restricted and taped to the wall with duct tape is Brittany, arms spread out and head hanging, the word TRAITOR written on her stomach with…

"Is that blood?" Santana shrieks, frantically pulling at the vast amounts of tape holding Brittany suspended on the wall.

Brittany looks up at her, and Santana tears away the tape from her mouth as painlessly as she can "No" she winces, tugging on the tape over her hands "It's just model paint"

Santana lets out a sigh of relief, pulling Brittany down to look over her for any injuries. "Who did this to you?" she demands, eyes ablaze.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna go kick the living shit out of them that's why" Santana declares, storming off to find the assailants, bad foot and all, but Brittany stops her short in the hallway.

"Don't" she pleads, still ripping off tape from her clothes "It'll just make things worse. Trust me, I know them and I know how they think"

Santana looks into her eyes, trying to find a glimmer of _don't listen to me I'm talking shit _but comes up empty, placating to help tear the tape away. "Thank you" Brittany says, looking down at Santana and smiling at the stubborn and soar look she has on her face for not getting her own way. Brittany nudges her cheek with her nose, Santana's eyes flickering up at her briefly.

"Stop it" she whispers, her voice light and playful despite the words she's saying.

Brittany nuzzles the side of her neck "What?"

Santana's eyes flutter closed, her hand going limp wear it was tugging on the duct tape "You're just trying to soften me up" she explains, just above a murmur and Brittany smiles into her neck, pulling away to look in her eyes.

"Did it work?" she asks quietly, moving so their lips are a breath apart.

Santana licks her lips "Maybe" she murmurs, Brittany's hand cups her cheek tenderly and she leans into the touch, never breaking eye contact. She pensively brings her right hand up to land on Brittany's waist, the action seeming new and exciting despite the fact that she's done it a thousand times before.

Their lips touch lightly together, a shiver of confidence running down Santana's spine as she grips onto Brittany's waist with new stupor, Brittany's unused hand coming up to bury itself in Santana's hair as she deepens the kiss.

Santana sighs, melting into the kiss and into Brittany's touch; reveling in the slight grip on her hair, the sweet taste of Brittany's lips and the soft touch of Brittany's hand against her cheek.

"Well, well, well" Dennis' slimy and slightly nasally voice cuts like a knife. "You know, I heard the rumors but I just couldn't believe that the great Santana Lopez would stoop so low" he mocks, gripping his belly.

Brittany's face drops, the happy and in love mood from not two seconds ago dropping for a cold kind of hate and anger, turning to the boy with the broken nose beside them.

"Now I know better" he laughs, shaking his head as tears of laughter fall from his eyes.

Santana holds back her own anger and links her pinky with Brittany's for support.

"What do you want?" Brittany growls and it shocks Santana so much that she has to take a step back.

Dennis stops laughing, abruptly "Excuse me"

"I'm getting so sick and tired of your shit" Brittany squares her shoulders, shocking Santana more and more by the second- not once since they've been together has Brittany had so much confidence or even sworn when it wasn't because she stubbed her toe- "So if it takes _this_ to get you to stay away from me and my girlfriend, then so be it" she raises her fists.

He starts to laugh again, putting up his fists mockingly "Did your girlfriend tell you that she went on a date with _me_?"

"She did actually" Brittany smiles, big and fake "She also told me that you got smacked in the face with the back of a guitar. Funny isn't it? How some random person dressed in a mariachi band uniform would just come in and break your nose? But I guess assholes like you have it coming"

He sneers, throwing a right hook towards her face but she ducks at the last moment, taking the moment of vulnerability to charge straight into his stomach, tackling him to the ground as Santana shouts for her to stop.

She tries really hard to break up the fight but she's inexperienced with being on the side that isn't in the heat of the battle and she has no idea what to do, so she watches Brittany punch the crap out of Dennis' face with a determined face.

Then in a fleeting moment of _'Oh my shit she's gonna kill him and I'll be the wife of a jailbird which is kind of hot but not really because like prison'_, she hears…rollerblades?

…Scooters?

Skateboards it seems, as a brown haired girl in ripped jeans and a tank top with a plaid shirt over, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, skates towards them leisurely, whistling a tune as two other boys skate behind her.

Santana stares, wide eyed, as the girl clicks her fingers, both of the boys riding ahead and quickly coming face to face with the scuffle. They make quick work of breaking up the fight, holding Brittany and Dennis away from each other.

Santana goes over to Brittany, resting her hand on Brittany's arm, automatically calming the girl down enough for the petite boy to be able to release her.

She looks over Brittany's face; noting the quickly bruising cheek and eye, brushing at the marks with the pad of her thumb as Brittany winces. If she was really honest with herself she'd say she found it… attractive?

God she had the weirdest turn ons.

"Oh hey you guys" Quinn says, as cools as ever, just happening to stumble along to the scene, a pissed off Rachel by her side. She looks around, eyes bloodshot, finally noticing Dennis still struggling to get free, his face covered in bruises and nose bleeding, as Brittany's glares at him "What happened?" she drawls.

The skater girl from before pops a bubble with her gum, hand on hip "Broke up their fight" she states.

Quinn nods "Right"

"Quinn, who's this?" Rachel asks, uptight as ever.

Quinn blearily pays attention to what she says "Oh this is Sugar, we met at community service"

Sugar nods and Rachel purses her lips, looking at Quinn expectantly "Since when did you do community service?"

"She took the rap for me" the slightly effeminate boy with the lip piercing, dirty black jeans, grey wife beater and knitted cardigan says, where he stands next to Brittany and Santana. His hair is shaved on both sides and he twiddles the remaining matted and dirty hair on top his head between his thumb and finger "It was my third strike so…"

"Let me go!" Dennis screams, still trapped in the arms of the dread locked boy presumed to be Sugar's friend.

Rachel steps back in fright, grabbing onto Quinn's arm, the other girl quickly shrugging her off.

The boy in the cardigan punches Dennis hard in the stomach without as much as a second thought, causing Dennis to double over.

He turns to Quinn and Rachel, extending his hand politely for them to shake "I'm Kurt"

Once the formalities are over he looks over at Brittany and Santana to introduce himself, finding them pressed up against the lockers together, Brittany's mouth doing god knows what to Santana's neck.

"Never mind then" Kurt sighs.

The dreadlock guy starts to push Dennis down the corridor, kicking and screaming. Sugar pulls a cigarette out her back pocket and lights it "He won't be bothering you anymore" she states, taking a drag.

"Cheers for the backup" Quinn thanks, staring wantonly at her cigarette.

As soon as they came they left, riding after Dennis and the dreadlock guy like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rachel looks at Quinn, expecting an answer "What?" Quinn says "They owed me a favor"

Rachel rolls her eyes, looking over to the still vigorously making out couple- Santana with her legs wrapped around Brittany's waist while the blonde presses her up against the locker- and rolls her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Sam stood at the entrance to their clubhouse with his arms crossed, Mike stood next to him, mimicking his stance.<p>

It wasn't so much as a clubhouse as a dug out cove underneath the senior citizen center, the only entrance in being a small cramped tunnel next to a very old lady's bed. But nevertheless they all called it a clubhouse because besides the comic book store, it was the only place where geeks in this town could go without getting teased by outsiders.

Plus if you wanted to get in you had to be part of an elite club called _The SMG's. _Needless to say one of the first fanboy's or fangirl's to join the group had a thing for Sarah Michelle Gellar.

Sam was furious and Mike was no better, storming through the clubhouse, hips swaying with attitude until they stood before their fellow geeks, glaring at them as they ignore them in favor of sitting on their computers.

"I'm ashamed and appalled at all of you" Sam declares, not sugar coating it at all "It makes me sick to my stomach to think that I was once proud to be in this club" his voice carries altitude and grows louder and louder but is met on deaf ears.

He nods to Mike, who without thought goes over to the Wi-Fi router and rips it from the wall.

That certainly gets their attention.

"What's wrong with you?" the skinny boy at the back that Sam's forgotten the name of shouts, followed by a chorus of groans and complaints.

"What's wrong with _me_?" he questions, hands on hips "What's wrong with _you_?" They all look guilty between them, quickly understanding what he was talking about. "You know, I thought we were better than to stoop down to the levels of those who pick on us day in and day out. I thought we were better than those Neanderthals that taunt us and call us geeks and dorks and idiots" he looks at every one of their guilty faces "But to hear from idle gossip that my friends and the people I trusted would go against the prophecy" he points to the wall where the old scripture stands for dramatic affect "And attack one of their own kind for something so superficial as who they chose to love, I am appalled"

"I thought we were better than this" Mike adds on, arms crossed beside Sam.

"We are" a kid in the back says, moving out from the crowd to stand before them, a good few inches shorter than the both of them "None of us wanted to do it but Dirk came in an riled us all up, we didn't know what we were doing, he kept saying traitor over and over again. You know we're no good at not succumbing to peer pressure so we went along with it" they all nod along and agree.

"Where is Dirk now?" Sam says threateningly as Mike rips the prophecy off the wall.

* * *

><p>They slam through the double doors of the comic book store unceremoniously, gathering attention from all who occupy it, shrouding the small store in fear at the determined faces of Mike and Sam.<p>

"Sup with you Changster? You look like a dog chewing a wasp" Quinn remarks from behind the cash register.

"Where's Dirk?" he says disarmingly, fists clenched at his sides.

"Who?"

"Dirk" he repeats.

Quinn stares off into space for a few long seconds "You mean big ginger with the Star Trek shirt? He's over there" she points to the furthest booth where Dirk sits by himself eating a burger.

They storm towards him, slamming the prophecy down on the table "You broke the secret code" Sam states, getting all up in his face.

Dirk places down his burger, looking at them wearingly "Excuse me?"

"You broke the code in the prophecy clearly stating that no member shall harm another member or else they shall be no longer a member of the SMG's"

"Well if you dismember me" people look at them weirdly at Dirk's choice of word "Then you'll have to dismember everyone else because they were all part of it" he spits "You may have beaten me once Chang, and other guy I don't really know, but you won't beat me again!"

Sam laughs dramatically for so long that Mike has to nudge him "In any other circumstances I'd say you were right but" he turns the prophecy over "You're wrong! The prophecy states that _'under the case of peer pressure the only dismembered member will be the instigator_ i.e. you, _under the terms that all members and the member attacked agree'_ and they will agree old Dirky my friend, because" Mike does a drumroll "You are an asshole!"

"What- no- you can't do this!"

"Nobody messes with _my_ best friends" Sam declares, slamming his hand on the table and invading Dirk's personal space "You just got Sammy Evans'd bitch, deal with it" he throws Dirk's plate to the floor for dramatic effect, the porcelain smashing on impact. He raises his hands above his head, Mike doing the same, and they walk out of the store triumphantly.

Not without apologizing to Quinn about the plate first though.

* * *

><p>Brittany stood at the edge of Santana's swimming pool. In the middle of the night the only lights that were on outside were those coming from the inside of the pool, only highlighting the side of Brittany's face that was deeply bruised.<p>

A cut had appeared on her left cheek despite her application of frozen peas and Santana's application of kisses. But she kind of liked it because it made her look even more dangerous than usual.

Santana hobbled towards her, her foot in a dark blue brace to help it heel per the doctor's orders. Brittany leant down to kiss her on the lips, grabbing her hand and playing with her fingertips.

"Look at you two" is said adoringly by a familiar voice and then all the lights outside are being switched on, blinding them for a second before the four figures of their best friends come into view. "You're like two pees in a pod" Sam says, hand over his heart.

Santana sits down on the cool tile, Brittany and the rest of them following suit until they're all sat on the edge with their feet in the pool- Santana keeping her bad ankle on dry land.

Mike nudges Brittany as Quinn passes out beers "Big day, huh?"

"You can say that again" Sam declares and Brittany laughs, well they all laugh a little bit.

"We drink a lot of alcohol" Rachel ponders out loud, taking a swig of the warm beer Quinn gives her.

"It's Quinn, she's a bad influence" Santana smiles, waiting for Brittany to open her beer, even with Brittany's bruised and battered knuckles she'd do a better job than Santana would with her wrist.

Quinn gawps "Not once have I forced a drink on any of you" she defends with a smile "It's just 'cause you rubes keep asking for it, not my fault that I can't say no"

"Do you even know what a rube is?" Mike snorts.

"No" Quinn says and Sam giggles "But it can't be good" Rachel bumps up against her in jest.

"I feel weird" Brittany reflects, her arm around Santana's waist and head resting against her shoulder.

"Maybe it's because Quinn's not stoned" Rachel teases; Quinn rolls her eyes and purposely knocks her hand so she spills some of her beer.

"Why do you feel weird?" Quinn laughs watching Rachel squeal.

"I don't know, I just feel really good" Brittany sighs "Like everything's going to be okay"

Santana smiles at her, leaning up to kiss her all drunk and sloppy.

Quinn burps "That was really cheesy"

Sam slaps her arm "No it wasn't" he looks over at them making out "It was beautiful"

Mike in his semi drunk state sees the lovey couple and grimaces bitterly, planting his wet foot on Brittany's back an pushing her hard into the pool.

Santana looks on in shock, watching Brittany resurface, a forced down chuckle tickling at her still kiss swollen lips.

"You dick" Brittany proclaims, hair sticking to her face, completely drenched. She shakes her head, splashing them all with water and they stop laughing hysterically to shout melodramatically in outrage. Brittany grabs Mike's foot with a devilish smirk; he grabs and pulls at the grass in vein as she tugs him into the pool with her.

They start off on a new round of laughter and Mike drenches them all in water when he resurfaces, like the creature from the black lagoon.

* * *

><p><em>You're sexy and fierce.<br>__That's what i'd say if i met any of you in real life, and then i'd follow it up with an awkward hug because everyone needs an awkward hug.  
><em>

_I've been listening to too much dubstep and now i'm thinking about writing a sex scene but i don't know if it'd upset the imaginary balance of the story or not. _

_Anywho you're all fabulous and beautiful and magical and i think you should just go and do your normal activities with a sassy strut because you deserve that sassy strut.  
><em>_wow i'm tired_

_let me know what you think you beautiful lovely people with dazzling smiles_


	9. Chapter 9

_I didn't like the last chapter, it was too serious and tough and i wanna roll my eyes every time i re-read it. But this is light hearted and fluffy and about a road trip so i like it quite a bit.  
><em>_Mistakes are horrible little bastards that insist on plaguing me so don't think i'm dumb if it says like sag instead of slag, i'm just lazy. _

* * *

><p>Santana was abnormally cleaning out her locker. Abnormally because not once since she was old enough to have a locker has she ever cleaned one.<p>

But she had all this bundled up nervous energy she needed to get out before this weekend and cleaning her locker was the only available thing right now- since Brittany was stuck in History with Mike and Sam, meaning her usual fix of sex in the janitor's closet was out of the window.

Plus she's pretty sure she left a Pecan Sandie in there a couple weeks ago and _that _is not a nice smell to be indented to all of your books.

"Boo" is whispered into her ear and a hand is tickling her side before she knows it, making her jump half into her shit smelling locker in the process. She whips round to look at the assailant in outrage, finding Brittany with a cheeky grin and an amused look in her eyes "Did I scare ya?" she drawls, taking a spoon full of pudding from the cup in her hand and shoving it in her mouth.

Santana hides her racing heart and sweaty palms quite expertly, holding her head up high "No" she lies.

"Still trying to find out why your locker smells like death?" Brittany teases, bumping Santana's hip to make room so she can look into her locker "I think I might have left a tube of Rolo's in here the other day" she says, scanning the manic contents of Santana's locker.

Santana dips the tip of her finger into Brittany's pudding, bringing it to her lips in what she believed to be a seductive manner but all it gets out of Brittany is a scrunched up face and a flat "Gross"

"What?"

"You've just been wading through week old Rolo's and rotten flesh, I don't want that crap in my pudding" Brittany explains, pointing to the perfectly fine pudding cup.

Santana rolls her eyes "There is no rotten flesh in my locker"

"Then explain that smell, because that is nothing but the smell of rotting flesh"

Santana placates to just change the subject, knowing full well how Brittany gets when she sets her mind to something- it makes her great in bed but a terror in conversation- "Where did you get the pudding cup from anyway?"

"Mike was handing them out in History" Brittany shrugs "In pre excitement for the road trip; I agreed so much that I had to eat like four before I got here"

Santana nods, knowing full well of Brittany and Mike's excitement for the so called road trip this weekend. Both of them had practically been bouncing of the walls everywhere they went.

In all honesty Santana was dreading the trip, not because she didn't want to spend time with her friends or in turn spend time with Brittany, it's just that she hates being in cars for longer than an hour and the god knows how long Star Wars marathon at the end of it didn't sound so swell either.

It's her own damn fault for being such a supportive girlfriend but what can she do, she was just born that way.

"Check it out" Brittany snaps her out of her daze, moving two lockers down and working on getting the thing open.

"That's not your locker" Santana states with a furrowed brow.

"It is now" Brittany smiles "I traded with a girl in my gym class, she said you have to smack it with your hip to get it to open" she says, doing so "I thought it was win-win because we get to be closer _and _you get to check out my fine booty every time I open it" she smiles crookedly.

Santana stares all lovey-dovey at Brittany because of it, content to just look at the girl for a moment; she wasn't so much staring at her because staring is creepy, it was more along the lines of gazing in adoration which nowadays she does about three times a day, she was really _that _sappy.

"Can I wear your hoodie?" she asks still in a daze, watching Brittany go through her locker.

"Only if I can wear your letterman" Brittany bargains.

Santana perks up at the idea, the thought of parading around your girlfriend with your jacket had always been reserved for the dumb jocks in her mind, but the thought of Brittany wearing it was…endearing "Why do you wanna wear my letterman?"

"Don't act like you're not thrilled at the idea" Brittany smirks, making Santana roll her eyes.

Brittany shucks off her hoodie and swaps it for Santana's letterman, quickly slipping it on while Santana does the same with her hoodie.

The first thing Brittany does is look into the tiny mirror in Santana's locker "Oh" she gasps "I look so sexy" she jokes, doing a few over the shoulder poses in front of the mirror to get Santana to laugh.

It's the kisses she blows to her reflection that get Santana to finally crack up, teamed with the "You must be so attracted to me right now because I'm finding it hard to control myself and I'm me" she gasps out when she pulls the hood over her head with a super model pout.

She pulls Brittany down for a kiss just because and Brittany smiles big into the kiss, working her arm around Santana's shoulders and shutting both their lockers easily.

"People are gonna think we've switched" Santana smiled once they broke the kiss, "Though the blonde hair and Superman t-shirt might give it away"

"They'll just think you got even more awesome" Brittany shrugs as they walk down the hall together, Santana leaning into her side.

* * *

><p>Sam never wanted to be considered <em>a white van man<em>. It was tacky and so not his style, plus the whole big white van didn't exactly have any nice stereotypes to go with it.

He stared at his early birthday present, parked on the curb outside his house, hands on his hips and expression less than satisfactory. He'd wanted a new robe – Egyptian cotton, 400 thread count – and a nice pair of dress pants. But no, apparently they weren't masculine enough and his father handed him the keys to the pervert machine.

Apparently _men_ have to be uncomfortable all the time, god forbid he feel like a tiny baby bear was hugging him every time he slipped on his robe.

"Well we can't drive it half way across the country looking like that" Quinn says to him, pulling herself up off the grass, and he looked at her with a look that clearly said '_No shit'_. She pulled a cigarette out of her back pocket and lit it "I got an idea" she mumbles, cigarette hanging loosely on her bottom lip.

Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head at her, missing the vital seconds in which Quinn grabs the paintbrush his Dad was using to paint the house and starts writing on the side of the van.

He looks up to find her staring at him with a triumphant smile, actually proud of what she'd achieved.

"It's better right? All nerdy and shit like you" she beams even brighter, dropping the paintbrush and taking a drag of the cigarette.

Sam just stares at her "Are you serious? How is that even remotely better?!" he shouts, Quinn looks back at the big red dripping letters that read _The Mystery Machine _and shrugs "It looks like it's written in blood!"

"Well…" she starts, trying to wipe some of it away with the palm of her hand; Sam struts towards her and slaps her hand away.

"You're making it worse" he scolds and walks up to the driver's seat "Come on get in, we have people to pick up" he calls behind his shoulder "And try _not_ to do anything else to convince people that we should be put on a list"

She rolls her eyes, grabbing her duffel bag off the grass, opening the sliding door and throwing it into the back of the truck before waving to Sam's mom and getting into the passenger's side door.

"We should totally go round scaring old ladies in this thing" Santana comments when she practically falls into the mini water bed the last owners put in. "You two look like twin serial killers sat in the front, we were about five seconds away from calling the Po-Po"

Brittany's busy loading both their bags into the van but Sam can hear her snickering just fine.

He doesn't appreciate it.

Both of them slide around the waterbed the entire way to Rachel's house, giggling and cracking jokes about the zebra print sheets while Quinn blasts The Beastie Boys out of the vans stereos.

Sam jerks up to the curb in front of Rachel's house, Quinn rolling down her window to shout "Did you get dressed in the dark?" at the girl stood on the curb.

"Nope" she holds her head up high, picking up her two pink suit cases in both hands "Did you get dressed in the eighties?" Rachel smiles at her "Nice shades, Elton John"

Quinn's smirk turns into a stony expression and Sam cracks up beside her "Shut up" she snaps, despite the smile fighting its way to the surface at the banter she's now become familiar with.

Rachel shucks down on one of the many lime green sofas in the back, Brittany taking her bags and shoving them into the small unused space behind the waterbed.

Mike is quickly picked up and falling into place beside Rachel with an "I brought sandwiches" to make them all extremely happy to see him.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn swapped seats three hours in because Rachel complained about being car sick for two of those three hours and Quinn was seconds away from pulling her own hair out. Mike didn't really enjoy the fact that they switched, mainly because he didn't get the choice to move – which he would've taken up because he's had to stare at Brittany and Santana flirting for three hours and his bitter single side was staring to kick in- but also because Rachel generally kept to herself, Quinn however did not.<p>

"If we were Mystery Incorporated" Quinn wonders aloud, lying across the seats with her feet in Mikes lap, most of her attention on the cigarette (Mike hopes) she's rolling in her lap "Who do you think would be who?"

"Mystery Incorporated?" Rachel looks back at them "What's that? Scooby Doo?"

"Duh" Quinn huffs "Did you not check the wicked street art on the side of the van?"

"That is not street art that is an insult to the eyes" Sam scolds and Quinn sticks her middle finger up at him, making Rachel gasp in outrage "If we were Mystery Incorporated" Sam answers like he's in the know, undeterred by Quinn's rude behavior "Obviously Britt and 'Tana would be Fred and Daphne, everybody knows Fred and Daphne had a little something on the side" he explains, winking at Rachel who's too busy staring out at the scenery whizzing by to catch it.

"I _would_ make a good Fred" Brittany nods in agreement, propped up on a pillow at the back of the waterbed.

Santana looks up from playing block breaker on her phone "Daphne's hot right?" she asks and they all nod vigorously "Alright then I'm game"

"Quinn would be Shaggy" Mike states the obvious, laughing when Quinn kicks him for it.

"If Quinn's Shaggy then Sam's Scooby" Brittany smiles, watching Quinn's pissed off face turn into one of approval.

"Mike's Velma" Santana adds and they all laugh while Mike sulks in his corner.

Quinn's laughs turn uncontrollable "And Rachel's Scrappy" she wheezes out, banging her hand on the back of the seat.

"I resent that" Rachel glares back at her.

Quinn rolls her eyes "At least you're not Shaggy"

Rachel turns back to the front, making sure to flick her hair back when she does "At least you're not the one everyone hates"

* * *

><p>It's another hour into the drive. A Spice Girls song plays through the speakers,- courtesy of Sam, though he lied and said it was Rachel's- Mike was bored out of his mind and Santana was trying to count how many brightly colored flowers were painted on the walls.<p>

She _was_ counting, until Brittany cuddled up to her side, rubbing the side of her face into Santana's right boob.

"Your boobs are so soft" Brittany says slowly, eyes closed with a dreamy smile "They're like two big human clouds…of love" she hums.

Santana watches her, skeptically – normally Brittany likes her boobs (maybe a little more than the average person likes boobs) but now she was looking like she wanted to take them out to a fancy steak dinner- "Are you okay?"

"Me and your boobs are more than okay" she slurred before cracking up "Boobs is a funny word" she laughs.

"I'm _so_ hungry" Mike declared loudly, staring up at the ceiling in wonderment "I could eat like a… a cat… no, no wait cats are cool…" he stops, looking over at a smiling Quinn "I could eat a dragon… those fuckers are scary"

"Michael don't swear" Rachel scolded, half assed as she stared out the window.

"Why?" he shouted, making Brittany groan against Santana's boobs.

Rachel looks around for a few seconds "I don't remember" she says slowly, eyes hooded.

"That dog is glaring at me" Sam strains out, hands flexing on the steering wheel as he stared out onto the intersection "It's taunting me with its eyes"

"What dog?" Rachel gasps dramatically, eyes bloodshot.

"The dog in that car" he explains, eyes darting between the road and the happily panting Labrador in the blue Prius next to them.

"You're…" she trails off to look out the window "You're crazy"

"No" he states "You know what's crazy?" very slowly they all turn to him, save for Brittany – busy tracing invisible lines on Santana's chest- "None of you invited me to watch The Amazing Spiderman with you last weekend" he wails "And you know how much I love Andrew Garfield"

"I called you like five times man" Mike says, watching his hand as it floats magically through the air.

"Yeah and I faxed you" Rachel breathes.

"Faxed me?!" he gawps "Faxed me?! It's not the fucking nineties! No one faxes anymore Rachel! You all hate me! You didn't invite me because you hate me!"

"No, no…. no" Rachel reaches across the console, getting tired half way and resolving to just sit there, leant against the middle seat "You're being silly"

"You know what's silly?" Quinn chips in with a lazy smile. Santana looks away from the flowers that have now turned into huge robot elephant bumblebees that she was slowly and admirably fighting, to set her bleary eyes on Quinn. "This thing has been lit for half an hour and I completely forgot" she giggles, holding up the lit joint she was rolling before.

Gradually each one of them falls into fits of laughter at the revelation.

This in turn, causes them to find themselves in line at a truck stop McDonalds; high as kites with no recollection of how they got there, only that the van was parked across three spots outside.

Rachel steps forward, going to lean against the counter but slipping off "Good Morning" she hums, staring at the short haired blonde woman in front of her for a long time, trying to work out what her nametag says "Sue" she works out, tapping the woman's hat for good measure.

Sue's nostrils flair "It's five o'clock" she says evenly.

"I don't know what you mean Sue, you'll have to explain" Rachel replies after a long moment of silence, so long that Quinn had time to drag her hand down the front of Sue's work vest, giggling hysterically as she does.

"Have you kids been smoking anything?" Sue asks, not very nicely in Rachel's opinion, even though right now she didn't even know what an opinion was let alone how to have one.

"Have we?" Rachel throws out there; bumping into Mike as he quietly hums to him-self and stares at the menu's in need.

"Have we what?!" Sam practically screams, watching the patrons of the McDonalds in intense paranoia.

"Ask…" Quinn starts, finding the feeling of her face against her fingertips extremely interesting for a moment "Ask Brittany, she's Fred"

Rachel looks back at the girl currently leant heavily on a giggling Santana "Brittany…" she calls without any real effort, Brittany doesn't look up from the tile flooring and Rachel nearly falls asleep before trying again "….Brittany"

Brittany's head turns to her, her eyes following afterwards and Rachel extends her hand in a grand fashion towards Sue.

"Have you kids been smoking weed?" Sue barks.

There's an extremely heavily pregnant pause "….no" Brittany says clearly, not even sure if she understood the question "Are we ordering food?" she asks, just now realizing where she is "Cause I want a Big Mac"

"Me too" Santana sings, laughing at herself "Except with chicken, everything's better with chicken"

Rachel waves her hand to say she's got it, leaning over the counter towards Sue "Can we have five Big Macs-

"I want two"

"-Six Big Macs, one chicken, with extra fries, five large chocolate milkshakes and a salad with water because I'm vegan and I don't eat that nasty crap" Rachel asks her voice slurring and body moving like it's beating out a samba, she holds out her hand and Quinn's wallet falls into it "With this money please" she grins, pulling out a wad of cash.

Sue rings them up with a snarl, Rachel smiling at her the entire time.

"Hey" Santana calls to the boy preparing their order, he looks up at her in confusion "This is my girlfriend" she points to Brittany on her shoulder, the blonde currently staring into space with a lazy smirk "She's cute isn't she?"

"Uh I don't-"

"Say she's cute" she demands.

"She- she's cute" he blabbers, scared for his life.

"Hey man, hey" she holds a hand out to stop him from doing absolutely nothing, almost falling over in the process "Not cool, that's my girlfriend you're talking about"

"But you said-"

She cuts him off with a hand, moving forward for Brittany to grab the first prepared tray and looking at him like everything he did was a disgrace.

"What are you looking at little girl!" Sam shouts, a small child in the corner turning away from him in distaste "I saw you wipe that booger on the back of your pants! Not so high and mighty now are we?!"

Rachel ushers him away as he continues to glare at the little girl, sitting him down on the table and falling tiredly into his lap. Mike plops down next to them, ripping into the boxes of his two big macs like his life depended on it.

Across them Santana laughs hysterically at Brittany, who, sporting a chocolate milk moustache, is currently pouring the rest of her milkshake over her entire meal, before taking the biggest bite Santana has ever seen and chewing loudly.

"I could be a drummer" Quinn says through a mouth full of food "I mean… look" she beats out a small, uncoordinated tune on the counter top.

"I know someone that plays drums" Rachel says, head resting on top of Sam's head and arm around his shoulders as he eats his fries and glares at people "Who do I know who plays drums?" she ponders, letting out a frustrated sigh "It's at the_ tip_ of my tongue"

"You look so sexy" Santana giggles, hands spreading the chocolate milk around Brittany's face, Brittany resides to stare down at Santana's boobs while she chews, a hand slowly making its way to land calmly on her left breast.

"This is a family restaurant" the woman behind them declares and Quinn turns round quick as a shot and shouts:

"Then why are you here!" into her face.

The woman, horrified, grabs her fillet-o-fish sandwich and high tails her way out of there without looking back, Quinn shrugging the encounter off like it was nothing.

"I can't believe we're on a road trip" Mike giggles, on to his second burger "How funny is that? It's like what cool people do; travel across America"

They all nod like it's the biggest and most life altering news they have ever heard, until Brittany slams the hand that isn't on Santana's boob on the table, shouting out "MANIFEST DESTINY" in her best worldly voice.

All of them are pretty much cracking up after that.

* * *

><p>"If we keep driving I'm gonna throw up" Mike struggles out, face pale and brow sweaty.<p>

"Then you shouldn't of eaten three Big Macs and _all _of _my _fries" Santana tells him, filing her nails with Brittany's sleeping head in her lap.

Mike holds his stomach "Can we please pull over? I can't be in this car anymore"

"We've already had one unscheduled stop" Rachel chimes, glaring back at Quinn, sober as a judge "We're supposed to get their tonight, walk around a bit and then sleep in the van. We won't be there on time if we stop"

"There's a motel right there" he points out onto the road at the sign pointing to the next exit "Can't we stay the night there and get up really early in the morning?"

Rachel mulls the idea over for a moment, she'd get to have a shower and wouldn't be sharing an uncomfortable water bed with five other people, before shaking her head "We don't have the money"

"Yeah and I don't want to die in a creepy motel"

Rachel's head snaps round to burn Quinn with her eyes "_You _don't get to have an opinion right now"

Quinn slumps down in her seat as Mike dry heaves.

Santana watches him with a disgusted expression "Can we just go to the motel?" she asks "It's bad enough I'm in a cramped van, I don't wanna be in one that stinks of puke"

"Please" Mike begs "I'll pay"

"He says he'll pay" Santana pleads, stroking Brittany's hair when she starts to stir.

Rachel huffs "Fine" she says, nudging Sam, who shrugs and takes the exit, swerving the van back and forth as he makes his way down the road, quickly approaching the old motel and parking outside.

Mike is out like a shot, shoving his way past Quinn and ignoring normal formalities to lay face up on the ground.

"What's up with you?" Brittany asks him, groggily, when she gets out, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I nearly died"

Brittany frowns, turning to a tired Santana "What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume_ I_ did something?" Santana gapes and Brittany raises her eyebrows in that look that plainly says _really?_ "I didn't do anything" she grumps because really who was she kidding, if any of them got hurt nine times out of ten it would be from her doing "It's not my fault he eats like a starving chinchilla"

Brittany smiles "Chinchilla?"

"I'm tired"

They all shuffle into the tiny little office inside the motel, Rachel leading with Sam next to her.

"How can I help you?" the weathered old man behind the counter asks them, his hair slicked back and pure white, a black shirt setting off from his kind face.

Rachel smiles warmly at him, hoping beyond all hope that he doesn't smell what's been plaguing their lungs and the breathable air in the van "We'd like three rooms, please, if it isn't too much to ask"

"Not a problem, little lady" he grins at her politeness, fishing out three room keys for them "It's twenty five for the night, so that's seventy five for three rooms"

They all look over to Mike; he grumbles something they couldn't hear and fishes the money out of his pocket, planting it flat on the counter in front of the man.

The man hands over the keys to Rachel "Now I don't want any of you boys sneaking out in the middle of night for any hanky panky with these nice young girls" he warns, to Sam particularly for some reason.

Sam holds back a laugh "If you say so, sir" he complies, while the rest of them shudder at the thought.

Quinn grumbles the entire way to her room about having to share with Rachel, even as said girl leads the way. Mike was scared the man was going to come up and check they weren't in the other girls rooms so he stays in the confines of his bed, even as Sam comes and goes as he pleases, talking about everything and anything as he does.

Let's just say that Brittany was a lot more psyched about who she got to share her room with, especially now that she was fully awake from her nap and especially since said roommate was walking around the room in just a towel.

"Did you have a good shower?" Brittany asks, sat at the edge of the bed, The Evil Dead playing on the TV now completely forgotten as Brittany's attention shifts to the baby blue underwear making its way up tanned legs.

"Hmm…?" Santana hums like she has no idea what she's doing, ringing out her hair and letting it fall to her left shoulder as her towel slips down slightly.

"You're shower" Brittany croaks, line of vision just south of Santana's eyes.

"Oh" Santana says, pulling a t-shirt out of her bag and slipping it over her head "It was the best, nice and hot"

Brittany's cloudy brain clears at the sight of her favorite t-shirt "That's mine" she proclaims "I thought I lost it"

Santana shrugs, pulling on the green fabric "I borrowed it ages ago, I sleep in it like every night, how did you not now by now?"

"You're usually not wearing any clothes when I stay the night" Brittany says, a little smugly and Santana rolls her eyes "I must have gone through the entire contents of my room looking for that"

"It had sentimental value to me" Santana explains, walking over to sit on the bed next to Brittany.

Brittany frowns with a small smile "What and it doesn't to me?"

"I didn't think you'd remember"

"Of course I remember" she says, smiling like even the thought of her not remembering was the silliest thing on earth "I can remember every tiny little detail" she states, eyes raking over the Green Lantern symbol on the shirt, thinking back to the first time they got together "You were wearing a red dress with black high heels and you smelled like strawberry's but that isn't really hard to remember because you always smell like strawberries, it's like the best thing about you. I also remember that I hit my head on the wall half way through and hoped you didn't notice"

"I noticed" Santana laughs, remembering back to the way Brittany swore under her breath and avoided eye contact for a good ten minutes.

"Damn" Brittany grins, shaking her fist playfully "So much for being a cool stud on my first time"

Santana's eyes go wide, staring in shock at Brittany "First time?" she exclaims and Brittany nods "The first time me and you had sex was the first time you _ever_ had sex?"

"Yeah" Brittany shrugs "Who else am I gonna have sex with?"

Santana nearly goes on a tangent about that bitch at the supermarket that's always got her shirt a little too low, or you know Rachel but stops her-self, realizing there's more pressing matters at hand "But we hardly knew each other and you just handed me your virginity without second thought"

"I knew that I wanted to lose it with you, if I didn't want to I would've stopped it"

"Yeah but…" Santana's eyes fall guiltily to the ground "I was a bitch back then, I rejected you"

"You weren't a bitch" Brittany shakes her head, grabbing Santana's hand and intertwining their fingers "You were just scared, and I mean" she shrugs "I got you in the end didn't I"

"I guess" Santana sighs "But what if you'd never shown up on my doorstep and I'd just gone on thinking it was a drunken hookup when it was probably one of the biggest moments in your life"

Brittany gulps, looking Santana in the eyes "Then I would have carried on loving you until you saw sense" she says plainly.

Santana tugs on her- well Brittany's- Green Lantern shirt insecurely, shaking her head "You can't say that, you don't know what you would've done"

"Neither do you" Brittany comebacks with, scratching the back of her head "Look, I knocked on your door in the middle of the day and asked you to be my boo, you said yes and the rest is history. I don't care about what might've been because it doesn't matter to me. All I know and all I wanna know is that we're together and that makes me extremely happy, alright?"

Santana finally smiles "Alright" she says and Brittany fist pumps, leaning down to kiss her with a laugh playing at both of their lips "I love you" Santana utters just before their lips touch, her hand nestled in Brittany's hair "Like a lot"

Brittany kisses her with a smile on her face, hands resting contently on her waist "I love you like a lot too" she whispers, tugging Santana closer towards her and deepening the kiss.

"Oh" Santana gasps in recognition when Brittany's lips move to her neck "Are we having cute comforting sex or hot hotel room sex?" she grins.

"Both" Brittany growls playfully into her neck, setting off a bout of giggles when her hot breath tickles its way over Santana's neck, erupting in a crescendo of laughter when Brittany pushes her back so hard that she nearly rolls off the bed.

* * *

><p>The next day when she wakes up to Brittany on her knees, dressed rather suspiciously, begging for her to be <em>"The Princess Leia to my Han Solo"<em> she disagrees for all of five minutes. The tight pants and cute little vest she has on cutting straight to the part of her that would do anything to make Brittany happy, plus she still felt a little guilty about Quinn's birthday party and to be honest Princess Leia was kind of hot in a weird way.

Who was going to be there to see her anyway?

So that's how she ended up stood in the hotel bathroom dressed in a gold bikini with her hair braided on her right shoulder. Brittany had given her the choice of Princess Leia in A New Hope or Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi , whatever that meant, but really, when faced between a gold bikini and that boxy old white thing, what was she going to choose?

Brittany looking at her like she was in the middle of a wet dream was also one of the plusses of her preferred costume.

"Do we have time to have sex?" Brittany questions franticly, checking her watch while Santana cocks her hip and smirks.

The steady knock on the door answers for them and when the door swings open – really Santana should have known – Mike is stood there with Sam in tow, both of them in costumes, Mike as Chewbacca and Sam as Luke Skywalker.

It doesn't quite sink in that this was all planned weeks in advance until Quinn emerges from her room dressed as Darth Vader, her cape snagging on the door when she slams it on a Padme costume wearing Rachel.

Santana gives Brittany a look "Why didn't you tell me this was all planned?"

Brittany shrugs uneasily "Because you would have never agreed"

She has to give her that. If Brittany had even mentioned the word costume she would of straight up called the _"You made me sing 'If It Makes You Happy' to your little brother on his birthday" _card and the topic would have been dropped in a second.

(Yes, apparently even gangsters could get down to a bit of Sheryl Crow)

The entire car ride there they sing along to every song of Quinn's choosing, – Sam didn't have anything that wasn't Mariah Carey or the Spice Girls so his picks were vetoed pretty quickly- which of course caused Quinn to get over excited and turn the music up obnoxiously loud, head banging all over the place while the rest of them fought to keep up with the fast paced lyrics. Every available window was open as they blasted out OutKast, Metallica, Alicia Keys, AWOLNATION and Justin Timberlake.

You know, all the classics.

If there was ever an entrance worthy of a slow motion sequence it was theirs.

A huge white van with The Mystery Machine spray painted on the side barreling into the cinema car park, Whiskey in the Jar blasting out its speakers, then outstepping from the already sweet ride is the hottest Princess Leia any of the fanboys and fangirls had ever seen, a bumbling blonde Han Solo falling out behind her as Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker skitter out behind. Then to top it all off Padme rounds the corner, a smug Darth Vader's arm around her shoulders. (all for show of course)

Seeing the awestruck faces of all those equally dressed fans, had to be one of the best moments in all of their lives to date.

Especially the unmistakable look of nerdgasm when Brittany flicks her hair back and confidently picks Santana up bridal style, strutting past them as Santana aims her blaster at them and pretends to shoot them with an exaggerated silent bang.

/

In the end Santana ends up falling asleep halfway through A New Hope, tucked into Brittany's side while the girl stares in complete focus at the screen, occasionally throwing a hand full of popcorn into her mouth for sustenance. She wakes up at the end of The Empire Strikes Back to find Brittany had not moved an inch, Santana still steals her coke and half her popcorn all the same as she at least tries to follow the plot of the movie. Doing that whole supportive girlfriend thing she's got so good at again.

Yet she falls asleep again ten minutes later just as the robot is checking the feeling in Luke's hand and only wakes up when they're all taking a break for lunch. She doesn't know why she's so surprised to find out it's already five o'clock when Brittany tells her over a jumbo hotdog, and then she's shocked all over again when she finds out there's another three movies to watch.

Let's just say, that while Rachel and Quinn are throwing popcorn at each other, Mike and Brittany are entrapped by the movies and Sam is busy talking to an Ewok about where he got the fabric for his costume, Santana is snoring her head off on Brittany's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>I'm running out of creative terms of flattery, but here goes: you're all amazing awesome sexy bitches that i'm gradually falling in love with every time i update and you don't think i'm insane from some of the weird crap i put in these little author note things. <em>

_I'd add in a really creative emoticon to express my love for you all but i don't know any past a smiley face and a winky face (forever a 1950's kid, i know)  
><em>_if by any chance you listened to If it makes you Happy by Sheryl Crow and didn't scream the chorus then you should be ashamed of yourself. _

_Btw I've never been high (I'm straight edge. lol no i'm not) so none of that came from personal experience though it'd be awesome if it did_


	10. Chapter 10

it's the tenth chapter so i thought in celebration of getting this far i'd do a flashback to when they first got together, except from Brittany's POV, which is all in italics btw.  
>Sorry for the wait, and there's probably a few mistakes cause i have school tomorrow and i need to go to bed<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany was a lonely kid. The only real friend she'd ever had was Mike and in her sixteen years of existence she'd never had anyone to go steady with. Not that she'd actually really tried to find a suitable partner to share her endeavors with, but it's nice to say that it wasn't completely her fault, the world is a cruel mistress, why is she supposed to purposely go looking for the person she wants to eventually and hopefully marry.<em>

_But in all fairness she had nothing to compare to this singular lifestyle that's come upon her__,__ and on most days she's happy just knowing she'll come back to a new episode of Adventure Time. And on this particular Friday night it's no different, she hasn't a care in the world. Except maybe that her bike chain was seconds away from snapping into a big rusty mess and the fact that a car could come barreling down the road, knocking down both her and Mike in the process, and they'll be forever doomed to haunt the back roads of Lima. _

_It's not morbid, it's serious. _

_Mike, of course, is ever the optimist, swerving to and fro with a childish glint in his eye. Brittany on the other hand squeals like a banshee every time she comes across a deadly crack in the road that could potentially send her careening towards the pavement, laughing it off afterwards like the fear of god wasn't just put in her. He jumps the cracks like they're nothing, smiling at familiar looking shrubs and tipping his imaginary hat at any and all stray cats that happen to be passing by. _

_Brittany both loved and hated when Mike was like this. Usually he worries about every little detail, questions everyone around him and won't let up until he knows that what he's doing and what the people around him are doing is completely safe. It's sweet in most cases, in others it just grates on Brittany's last nerve. _

_Mike screeches to a stop, the wheels on his bike breaking so fast they leave tire tracks in their wake "It's a party" he says in awe, gazing in fascination at the bouncing house in front of him. Brittany, struggling to a stop four paces in front of him, leans back on her seat and puts her hands on her hips, looking over the house in front of her. _

_"Or" she drawls "It's an old house, haunted mysteriously by drunken teenagers" _

_Mike just rolls his eyes, "You think…" he pauses, biting his lip "You think we should go in" _

_Brittany, staring at the ground as she moves her red bike back and forth, smiles at the insane ideal "No" she laughs. _

_He sighs "Why not?" _

_"There's a lot of reasons why we shouldn't go into that house" she states and he looks at her with a look to go on "For one, we'd get kicked out as soon as we stepped foot inside, two, I'm hardly dressed for it- yes Green Lantern says protecting the galaxy but it hardly says getting your boogey on at a party- and three" she holds up three fingers "I don't want to" _

_"Well you suck then" he huffs, devoid of anything else to say. He crosses his arms and stares at the house "Come on then" he says, getting back on his bike and pedaling round the corner with Brittany in tow, a hidden smirk playing at his lips. _

_They come to a stop at the end of a long back road, the back fences of each and every house on the road to both their sides. Brittany turned to Mike with a look of complete discontent "Why did I think, even for a second, that you would drop it that easily?" _

_Mike grins "Because my acting prowess is equal to that of Meryl Streep" he shrugs, and starts to push his bike down the road, coming to a stop at a random fence "I think this one's the house" he tells her._

_"What and now you can tell one fence from a river of identical fences" she murmurs out, moving back so she can get a run up at tackling the high wood fence. Of course she ends up crashing her stomach straight into the rough splintering wood on the top and nearly throws up down the other side "I think I just re-swallowed my spleen" she wails. _

_Mike shushes her without care, pushing the rest of her body over the fence and she falls in a heap on the other side, clutching her stomach. He runs up and lands it like a pro athlete, practically doing a back flip off the side. _

_Brittany watches him from the ground with a look of distaste "By the way, no one's acting prowess is equal to Meryl Streep" she grumps, climbing up and walking shakily towards the house. _

_Mike gasps "Sean Connery" he shouts back at her in defiance. _

_"Technicalities" she says, not bothering to turn round. _

_The house is kind of a dump, in Brittany's opinion. Not that she has a lot to compare to, and maybe it's just how a house looks when it's had hundreds of inebriated teenagers passing through and doing god knows what inside. But in all honesty, Brittany wouldn't want to spend the night in the house, at fear of catching a disease of some kind. Mike, in his blurred sense of reality from his extremely rare good mood, doesn't seem to mind the way his shoes are sticky on the linoleum and the constant feeling of something crawling down his back. _

_"Pretty cool, huh?" he smiles at her, gazing in awe at the couples making out in the corners and the dancing in the living room that could easily be compared to that of a stampede of elephants. _

_Brittany shrugs in slight disgust, going over to the drinks table without a sound, finding that the obnoxious dub step playing was enough. _

_Quinn Fabray – the girl in Brittany's English class that always has her feet up on the desk and insists on telling the teacher she's thick as pig shit at the start of every lesson- is stood near the table, leant against a wall with two short brunettes at either side of her. "…so I told General Song to quit being a baby and get over his fears" Quinn tells the gasping girls, Brittany blatantly listening to their conversation "And that's how I saved our_ _great nation from falling head first into another war"_

_Brittany snorts into her cup as the girls gush over Quinn. Quinn gives her a look and Brittany accidently takes a far bigger gulp of whatever she's poured into her cup, the alcohol burning all the way down her throat as she coughs and sputters without abandon. _

_The cup of questionable alcohol –questionable because it could easily just have been anti-freeze- drops to the floor when her eyes land on the girl leant against the entryway of the living room, staring at the people inside judgmentally. _

_Brittany's heartbeat starts to beat so fast it feels like she's seconds away from a heart attack. The girl – well not _'the girl'_ because Brittany knows damn well fine who she is- doesn't notice Brittany's gaze on her, like usual. _

_Thing is, if the epitome of perfection could be in human form, it would be Santana Lopez. Her eyes, her hair, the way she walks, the way she talks, everything about her made Brittany's heart sore. Sometimes so much it hurt, well it only really hurt when she caught sight of Santana with other people. Usually because other people were huge douchebags, and that wasn't her jealousy getting in the way, they were really just a bunch of douchebags. _

_The drink in her hand feels heavier in her hand, like a sign from the gods, she grabs another cup and quickly fills it up. Coughing a few times to clear her throat, she moves with careful and precise steps towards the girl of her dreams. _

_She'd figured, just like every cheesy rom-com ever made, she'd walk up to Santana, tell a funny joke, she'd laugh and Brittany would be well on her way to winning the girls heart. _

_But like everything in her miserable stinking life, it doesn't go the way she planned. Since her plan actually consisted of talking to Santana and that was out of the question when the girl walked off before she could even get close. _

_Stung by the bitter taste of rejection, Brittany watched her walk onto the dance floor without any knowledge of the turmoil inside Brittany's head "What do you call a dear with no eye?" she whispers to herself, watching with a painful expression as Santana started to dance with the boy Brittany hated most in the world "No idear" she wanted to laugh so she did, a little bitterly, placing the drink she got for Santana on a nearby table and gearing herself up to walk away. _

_She turns to walk away and a girl bumps straight into her shoulder, making her turn back the other way. The half assed apology from the girl falls on deaf ears, Brittany's attention centered on the look on Santana's face. Her jaw is set firm, her eyes cold and annoyed as she pushes the boys hand up from where it's trying to cop a feel. _

_All the pent up aggression Brittany has ever felt comes rushing back and she's blinded with rage, she watches him push Santana away and his face scrunch up with the horrible insult he's about to hurl at her, and it's the last straw. _

_She's pushes past dancing couples and isolated teens, her hands clenched into fists so tight her knuckles turn white. _

_It's all just a blur after that. Her arm cocking back and then the pain striking across her knuckles as her fist connects brutally with his left eye. Funnily enough the only thing she really cared about was the fact that the first words she ever spoke to Santana Lopez were asking her if she was okay. How lame was that. _

_So then she's sprinting down the street with three football players quick on her tale, the only coherent thought in her head of how Santana finally noticed her, in shock yes but, finally after so long of longing and wishing, she'd finally done the impossible. She runs with a huge smile on her face after that. _

_"There's a-" her mom starts when she gets home, out of breath and sweating. She waves her off before she can finish, thinking she was going to shout at her for being out so late and drags herself upstairs. _

_What she finds when she opens her bedroom door is completely the opposite of what she was expecting "What are you doing here?" she whispered in shock._

_Santana stands from the bed, taking a step closer that makes Brittany's heart beat a mile a minute "I wanted to say thank you" _

_Brittany stares at the ground, finally noticing the state of undress her room was in "Why would you come all the way across town to say thank you to someone?"_

_"Why would you hit a guy over a girl you don't even know?"_

_She's got to give her that "I know who you are" Brittany says, finally getting up the courage to look her in the eye "You practically rule the school"_

_Santana laughs at that and it's like angels singing, –if that didn't sound creepy- and Brittany grins. _

_Santana steps closer until they're face to face "You shouldn't have done what you did" she says, holding Brittany's bruising hand between both of hers and pretending not to notice the way Brittany's breath hitches. _

_"Yeah well I guess I'm a sucker for big dramatic introductions" she smiles and Santana laughs "But" she looks into her eyes "No one should treat you like that, like you're nothing, someone as awesome and as great as you should never have to feel like-"_

_She doesn't get a chance to finish; Santana's lips are on hers like white on rice and it's overwhelming. Like if all your dreams came true in one moment. _

_Her shirts being pulled over her head and thrown on the floor and Santana's hands are skirting down her bare stomach before she can even come up with conscious thought, and when her brain finally does catch up the only thought running through her head is _'Crap on a cracker and call me Shirley, I'm about to have sex for the first time and it's with Santana Lopez of all people'

_It's like an out of body experience, her hand is on the zipper of Santana's dress and her lips are on the girl's neck, her heart beating against her ribcage like it wants to break free. Santana's dress falls to the floor carelessly and she's pushing Brittany backwards towards the bed as Brittany struggles to catch her breath, eyes focused in on the newly exposed assets on display. _

_The back of her legs hit the bed and she sits down with about as much grace as a blind rhinoceros. She stares up at Santana, out of breath and half naked, as the girl of her dreams stares down at her with affection in her eyes, her hand coming up to run through Brittany's hair. "You're cute" she tells her, without the usual condescending tone that tags along when people tell her that. Which believe it or not is about three times a week, as a way of dismissal more than anything, they'll say it so she'll stop talking about how Charmed was the best TV show ever or they'll throw it in there when she gets a head of herself and thinks she's capable of an opinion about something. _

_The way Santana says it is different, there's no false smile, no pitying look, and she just says it because she wants to say it, not because it filled the silence or because she felt obliged to say it, she just says it and it takes away all the nagging thoughts running through Brittany's mind about what they're about to do. _

_Even if the only knowledge of sex she has is the glimpses of porn she's caught over Quinn Fabray's shoulder in home room. _

_"And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life" Brittany finally says back to her, gulping down her apprehension at the bold statement._

_Santana's eyes soften and a shy smile lights up her features –at least Brittany thinks it's a shy smile, she's never actually seen Santana smile unless it was a smirk "You don't have to say that" she murmurs, not meeting her eyes as she straddles Brittany. _

_Brittany frowns, noticing the insecure face Santana's trying to hide "I know" she says, placing both hands on Santana's waist "I wanted to say it" _

_Santana trades in the words she was trying to form for kisses, lots and lots of kisses. And then sex, lots and lots and lots of sex._

* * *

><p>Chez Laurence wasn't the typical place to have a date in Lima. Unless of course you were middle aged and it was on your weekly date night, then of course it would be fine, but when you're seventeen and still living off of the allowance your parents give you, it wasn't the typical place to go for a date.<p>

Santana thought anyway, as she tucked into her dessert, but then again nothing with Brittany was typical.

Her point proven as she watches Brittany stare conspiratorially at a woman sat at another table, the blonde's dark blue jumper, Santana bought her at the mall yesterday, rolled up at the sleeves to stop the fabric going into her dessert.

"What are you looking at?" Santana whispers conspiratorially, leaning forward in her seat.

Brittany eyes flicker to hers and then back to the other table "That woman has the same dessert as me"

Santana looks over, as discreetly as she can, at the lavish woman devouring her cake "So…?"

"It looks like her slice is bigger than mine" Brittany explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world, her attention returning to her own dessert "Is yours nice?" she asks, her eyes still occasionally darting over to the other table.

"Orgasmic" Santana smirks, watching the deep blush that comes over Brittany's cheeks in glee.

"Santana" she blushes, head facing the table, her fork picking at her cake for something to do.

Santana, being the ever kind person she is, kicks off her high heel and slowly drags her foot up Brittany's leg from across the table. "What?" she says in complete innocence, eating her Crème Brule like she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Brittany huffs out a breath of air, her leg shooting up and banging on the bottom of the table when Santana reached a certain sweet spot, everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them "Can we-" Brittany starts abruptly but stops to cough away the sudden deepness of her voice "Can we get the cheque?" she asks no one in particular, leaning her head on her hand to seem nonchalant though it comes out so high pitched that she has to roll her eyes at herself.

"You handled that well" Santana jokes, laughing at Brittany's reaction.

Brittany glares at her, a small smile trying to fight its way to the surface "That was very mean, Santana Lopez" she declares, and Santana nods through her chuckles "I'm in the right mind to call your mother"

"Please she's done worse" Santana smirks into her drink, sipping from the glass before taking the last bite of her dessert.

"That's a very disturbing thought" Brittany says, just as the waitress sets the bill down on the table, she smiles at the brunette girl, saying thank you to her.

Santana gets that look in her eye, and unfortunately Brittany misses it "God why don't you just have sex with her!" she snips in a scolding and very put on voice.

Brittany looks at her like she's just grown a third head and the waitress quickly hurry's away with a deep blush.

"What was that?!"

Santana shrugs with a smirk "She had a crush on you"

Brittany's face scrunches up in confusion "No she didn't"

"She's been eyeing you all night" she says plainly "And I just proved it, look" Brittany turns around in her seat to find the waitress still blushing and practically bumping into everything she came anywhere near. "Anyone else, that didn't want to jump your bones, would have bitched me out"

Brittany pays for the meal before Santana can protest, grabbing the other girls hand "Come on" she says, standing up.

Santana follows her lead "Are we leaving so soon?"

"I'm getting you out of here before you cause any more trouble"

"You knew before we started this relationship that I was jail bait, you've only got yourself to blame" Santana explains, winking and blowing a kiss to the waitress as Brittany half leads her half pulls her out of the restaurant.

Brittany smiles back at her like she's trying to hold back giggles "What was in that drink?"

"Nothing" she says, linking her fingers with Brittany's as they walk through the night air "We're on our first date that didn't have anything to do with either of our backyards so I don't know; I guess I'm kinda sort of happy"

"Kinda sort of happy?" Brittany laughs, her arm coming around Santana's shoulders "Alright I'll take it, even if being kinda sort of happy leads you to verbally assault random waitresses" Santana rolls her eyes, hand coming around Brittany's waist to cuddle into her side as they walk

Brittany kisses the top of her head "I'm trying to find a way to say I'm happy too without it being really cheesy" she sighs, careening past a pile of dog crap on the side walk, which could of potentially ruined the moment but she diverted the situation with her awesome diversion technique of distracting Santana by bursting into song, this time Delilah by Tom Jones.

Santana smiles up at her like she's just found the extra layer in a box of chocolates she didn't know was there, unbeknownst to Brittany –as she's still very much occupied with her third repetition of _'Why, Why Delilah' _– it's the defining moment in Santana's life when she realizes Brittany's the love of her life.

* * *

><p>Santana sat on Brittany's couch, still fully dressed from their date, leering at Brittany's ass as she bent over to put the DVD on. Tonight's pick: Never Been Kissed with Drew Barrymore- Brittany borrowed it off Sam to see what all the fuss is about, since both him and Rachel wouldn't stop talking about it for two weeks. Santana agreed just on the principle that she could make fun of it and get them to shut up. Seriously, if she heard <em>"I'm not Josie Grossie anymore!"<em> one more time she was gone flip her shit

"Do you think Rachel's ever been kissed?" Santana wondered aloud, still staring at Brittany's ass.

Brittany paused on route to the play button, eyes wide "Uh" she croaks "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I was just wondering"

"Yeah I think- I think umm she kissed Quinn" Brittany bluffs, staring down at the buttons on her remote.

Santana, oblivious, raises her eyebrows "When did she kiss Quinn?"

Brittany bursts "Alright fine I kissed Rachel before we were together and I was really drunk and I didn't tell you because the moment never came up and I love you and please don't hurt me" she rushes out in practically one breath, red faced and sweating.

Santana stares at her blankly "What?" she looks around the room with a _'what the fuck' _look, as if there were other people there that heard her "When did you kiss Rachel?"

Brittany looks up from the remote, surprised "You're not mad?"

"No"

"Oh well, that's fantastic then" she smiles, flopping down on the couch next to her and finally pressing play. Santana looks at her expectantly "Oh right, we were at the cast party for Bugsy Malone, I was a gangster by the way, got four stars in the local newspaper" she rambles off track, focused on the TV "Anyway, someone spiked the fruit punch and we all got wasted in like five minutes, it was really funny actually cause Mike fell into the fountain and I had to call his mom to fish him out" Santana huffs for her to continue "_Anyway, _I was drunk and she was drunk so we ended up kissing, there was no tongue or anything"

"Oh" Santana laughs "Well as long as there was no tongue"

Brittany shuffles around so she's facing her, playing with her fingers where they rest on her thigh "Are you sure you're not mad?"

Santana shrugs, turning to look at her "Should I be?"

"No idea" Brittany smiles "I've never done this whole relationship thing before so…"

"Neither have I" she squeaks out "Why should I know about all this relationship stuff?"

Brittany looks to the ceiling and ponders "Because you're really hot" she says slowly, breaking out into a smile.

"True" she agrees, leaning up to kiss Brittany with a giddy smile on her face before falling carelessly back so she's lying length ways on the couch, smiling up at Brittany.

Brittany's hands go to the legs now splayed on her lap, drawing lazy patterns over Santana's skin "Your dress has risen up" she states the obvious, eyes racking over the extra exposed flesh "I can see your underwear" she says, trying extremely hard not to sound like a horny fourteen year old.

"That's weird" Santana says, distracted by Brittany's hands on her legs "I was about ninety six percent sure I wasn't wearing any"

Brittany raises her eyebrows, delicately lifting the fabric of Santana's dress to check "No you are" she says, staring a little longer then is needed "They're purple… oh and lace, very sexy"

"I try" she grins.

There's an extremely long and tension (of the sexual kind) filled pause, Brittany stares at Santana's underwear and Santana stares at Brittany staring at her underwear.

Brittany shakes her head to clear her thoughts, smiling at Santana when she catches her wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "You know what?"

"What?"

"If we weren't so young and if it was actually legal" she looks down shyly at Santana's legs "I'd ask you to marry me" she says, looking up at Santana through her eyelashes.

A smile slowly creeps over Santana's face, she sits up, lifting Brittany's chin up to look in her eyes, before kissing her until she's breathless and holding onto her waist like it was her last saving grace "Well if it's coming from you then I guess I'd just have to say yes"

* * *

><p><em>Brittany stood on what was hopefully Santana Lopez's front lawn (the <em>'Bitch'_ license plate on the car in the driveway was a tad giveaway) a rose she'd spent her entire allowance on clasped between her fingers and her mouth was poised with the words she'd been practicing all day._

_It might be quite presumptuous to ask Santana to marry her right on the spot. _

_It might be._

_She gets that it's just her emotional side coming out because well she did lose her virginity to the girl so shouldn't she ask Santana to marry her? _

_She decides against it, mainly because it would freak the girl out and really, the sting of rejection was still fresh in her mind so she wasn't about to confess her undying love for the girl._

_In due time she would- over a bottle of wine and a box of Ferrero Rocher, the sun setting across the skyline as they recline in their easy chairs- but for now she'll just walk those few steps towards the front door and hope beyond all hope that she doesn't fall on her ass in the process. _

_She clears her throat, runs a hand through her hair and knocks on the wood door. It's a while before the door swings open and Santana's stood there, messy hair, baggy sweats and all. _

_Brittany smiles her best smile "Hi" _

_"Hi" Santana says back, a little surprised._

_"Look, me standing here might be dumb and…stupid, but I want to say something and it's important for my peace of mind that I do say it, finally" she shifts the rose from her her right hand to her left, waiting for the subtle and barely noticeable nod Santana gives for her to continue "I know earlier you said that nothing could happen between us" she starts, fighting off the urge to bite her lip "But I think you said it for all the wrong reasons" Santana crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows, Brittany's heart beats even faster than before "I know that I'm no one and I have no right to tell you what's good for you and what's not, and no way in hell is some random stranger meant to make you happy but… I know that you're lonely; I see it every day in the stern way you walk and the way your smile never reaches your eyes. I think you want someone to love you" she gets down on both knees, holding out the rose "And honestly I don't see why that someone can't be me" _

_Santana stares at her for a long moment, seemingly thinking. It's like waiting those final moments before the blade of the guillotine drops. Comparing the wait to a form of execution isn't particularly pleasant but it's the only thing that comes to Brittany's mind, the book she's reading about the French revolution has nothing to do with it. _

_Santana plucks the rose from her fingers "You're cute" she smiles, smelling the flower. _

_Brittany grins ear to ear, knowing that's she's done it, finally got the girl of her dreams, and it's the happiest Brittany's felt in very long time. _

_"And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life."_

* * *

><p>if this isn't coming on too strong, i'd marry every single one of you. i'd probably marry and then divorce and then marry you all again actually. i'm trying not to get all mushy here but all the reviews and the alerts and stuff really do mean the world to me so thank you.<p>

Anyway, it's Halloween in like three weeks so get ready for the next chapter to be spooky as hell, hopefully you'll shit yourself laughing _and_ be scared shitless (there's an image) Halloween is my favorite holiday and i love scary stuff so it should be pretty awesome, even though i haven't written it yet


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy Halloween my lovely reader people (i couldn't think of anything else to call you except 'my bitches') I've correctly named this chapter 'Ooooohh spooky' Enjoy at your own risk... (scary right, i know)_

* * *

><p>Brittany sucked in a breath, eyes raking over Santana's silhouette in the moonlight, watching her practically buzz with excitement at the knowledge of what they're about to watch "You look really nice tonight" she says, clutching their tickets in her hand and slowly moving forward when the line to the theatre finally started to shift.<p>

Its eight o'clock in the evening on Halloween night and Brittany stands in black, the bones of the human skeleton standing out in white along her body, as if to create the illusion of her being a skeleton, despite her perfectly fleshy and blonde head, Santana leans into her, her white dress stained with fake blood and her hair teased to perfection, pulling off the serial killer wife look with a blood stained knife strapped to her ankle.

She's about one more compliment away from just sticking her hand down Brittany's pants. But, instead of making a public spectacle out of themselves, she settles for leaning up to plant a quick yet promising kiss on the side of Brittany's mouth, whispering "We're totally having sex while the trailers are on" into her ear for good luck.

Brittany blushes to the tips of her ears and she breaks out into an inconspicuous smile, though her hand still taps a promise into Santana's left butt cheek anyway.

The line moves forward in a surge and Brittany's giving their tickets to the bored girl in the booth, tucking the ripped movie stubs back into her wallet for safe keeping. Santana stares up at the big sign reading _Friday the 13th_ in gruesome red lettering, supposedly to look like blood but only managing to look like someone had sneezed blood faintly in the shape of letters, a huge smile encompassing her face. She wraps her jacket around herself tighter, a shrill breeze crawling across her skin, quickly looking behind her when the feeling of being watched plowed through her stomach.

There's no one there but an incredibly young looking couple staring at her like she was crazy.

She grips Brittany's arm and stays by her side as they walk in. Brittany automatically covering her hand with her own "You okay?" she asks, practically moaning when the warm air inside hits her chest.

"Yeah" Santana nods hesitantly, checking behind her again just to make sure.

Not believing a word of it Brittany pulls Santana in closer to her, in hopes that it might make her feel better. "Do you want anything?" she asks her, pointing at the snack counter in the corner where a very tired old woman sits.

Santana raises her eyebrows, opening her leather jacket to reveal four candy bars and an entire pack of Doritos taped to the lining.

Brittany laughs and rolls her eyes, "Fine then, do you want a drink or something?"

"Unless that lady knows how to make a long island ice tea, I'm good"

Brittany kisses her on the cheek with a smile before walking off towards the snack counter, a spring firmly in her step. She buys a large 7up and a bucket of popcorn the size of her head, a smile on her face the entire time, even though she had to repeat her order for the woman at least five times.

But, as she juggles her food, and turns around, the smile dims substantially. A chick dressed as the devil is stood behind her, the girls eyes firmly set across the room where Santana stands, practically licking her lips as her eyes devour every inch of Santana's body.

In response, Brittany purposely shoves the girls shoulder when she walks away, breathing out a fake apology while the girl brushes it off with a displeased grimace.

Brittany laughs in victory.

"I asked but she said she didn't know what a long island ice tea was" she says, interrupting Santana's deep staring contest with the grown man in the corner eyeing her Doritos "She might have been lying, I couldn't tell" she shrugs.

The doors to the movie theatre begin to open and Santana is practically jumping up and down in excitement. Halloween is her favorite holiday and damn if she doesn't go all out to celebrate it. She grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her into the theatre, pushing past numerous people to be the first inside.

The walls are lined with fake cobwebs, loud screams of pain and thunder crash out of the speakers while a thick fog encases the theatre. Santana doesn't think she's seen anything more awesome and Brittany is somewhat terrified.

/

Half way through the movie Brittany gets up to pee and finds that through the heat of things she'd forgotten to tie the drawstrings of her pants again.

Keeping your dignity when an entire theatre of people and your laughing girlfriend are staring at your Spiderman underwear is not an easy thing to do.

But she prevails, finding her way through the suddenly a lot darker and creepier hallways of the theatre to the bathroom. Slapping her palm on the door and pushing it open, the hinges creak with rust as the yellow strip lighting of the bathroom comes into view, a feeling of unease coming over her body.

A girl stands on the greasy floor tiles, her back to Brittany as she stares vigorously at her reflection in the mirrors. The girl stands dismissively, with her arms by her sides, fingers limp and pointing to the floor.

The door slams behind Brittany and as soon as it does the girl lets out a growl so low and animalistic Brittany stops abruptly on her way to one of the stalls.

"Are you-" the words are ripped from her throat in fright. The girl turns to face her slowly, her body moving in jerky sluggish movements like she was being pulled by an invisible rope she was reluctant to follow.

Brittany's breathing picks up; her chest heaving as her eyes set upon the murky yellow and bloodshot ones of the creature a terrifyingly short distance away from her. The dark clotting blood dripping from her hungry looking teeth as she snarls is not a fond memory Brittany ever wants to remember.

She slowly puts her hands up, palms out, "Listen" she says quietly to not startle her, adding a little reassuring chuckle on the end that she so did not feel "I'm not dumb on this sort of thing so I know that you want to eat me, since I'm pretty sure I didn't see anybody dressed as a zombie in the lobby earlier and that flesh between your teeth can't be anything but real" she gulps, stereotypically "But hey look at me, I'm all bones" she jokes, the thing just continues to stare at her "You wanna eat me don't you?" she sighs and the girl growls in the affirmative.

She throws caution to the wind, pushing back against the stall door she leant upon and slamming it shut before the thing could somehow push its way in. "Uh" she gags, slapping her hand over her mouth to stop the vomit making its way up her throat from unleashing itself on the stall walls, the mangled and half eaten body of the candy counter woman, intestines draped along the floor between Brittany's feet and the smeared bloody handprints on the walls, serve as the telltale clues of just how that flesh got between the girls teeth.

She strategically side steps the rotting corpse to stand on the closed lid of the toilet, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as the rhythmic banging of the stall door fills her ears. For a fleeting moment she wonders how long the cheap lock on the stall door will last in the face of the full body slams the creature on the other side is delivering to the thin yellow door.

She peers over the top of the stall as best she can, finding the zombie girl thing to be halfway through another run up.

She braces herself.

The door cracks open with a slam, the girl runs for Brittany, slips on the intestines of the candy counter women, falls on her ass and cracks her head open on the jagged edge of a broken door hinge.

The bathroom is suddenly very quiet.

Taking no chances she bolts for the door, but remembers her prominent bladder at the last second and has to go back to relieve herself.

As soon as she's able to function properly she sprints back to the theatre, pulling the door open to reveal the deserted seats and the shrill moans of the undead.

"Santana" she shouts over the movie, realizing too late as numerous mangled heads turn towards her that it was an incredibly bad idea.

A body crashes into her side and she's seconds away from unleashing the fury when Santana's breathy and scared voice shouts in her ear to _run you idiot_.

She does as she's told, nearly falling over backwards in the process but making into the lobby without any missing pieces. Santana on the other hand is sporting a large gash down the bicep of her right arm.

They seek cover underneath the snack counter and Santana goes about covering the wound, tearing a piece of fabric from the bottom of her dress and tying it around her arm in a tight not.

"What happened?" Brittany whispers over the cries around them, trying to keep her mind set on being concerned and not on how damn attractive Santana is right now.

"I was sat down, minding my own damn business" she explains, wincing as the fabric digs into her fresh cut "When this maniac comes out of nowhere wielding an axe and swings it at the guy sat next to me, cuts through my arm like a hot knife through butter and jams right into the side of the guy's head" she scoots closer to Brittany and wraps her in a hug "Then all hell broke loose and people were screaming and…being eaten and I thought something had happened to you" she holds onto her tighter.

A man crashes into the counter, pushing countless of gum drops and dots on to their heads as he's torn apart by two small children dressed as Wolverine.

They pull apart "We should get out of here" Brittany whispers, trying not to bring any attention to them "I love you" she says and plants along kiss to Santana's lips that she's determined not to be her last.

"I love you too" Santana replies, pulling out the knife strapped to her ankle that suddenly looks a hell of a lot more real.

As if by magic a baseball bat appears in her hands and she's wielding it in the faces of a lobby gone mad.

While Santana stabs everyone she's sees in the side of the head, Brittany sets her attention to the two bloody Wolverines devouring the screaming man's sternum. She readjusts her glasses before bring the bat down on to their inconspicuous heads.

They go down like a sack of shit and she's wiping the sweat off her brow when the slowly dying man gives her a grateful nod and tells her to run.

Thankfully Santana has thought ahead, dragging her out onto the street "We need to find somewhere to-" Santana tries to say but is interrupted by someone grabbing onto both of their arms. Santana raises her knife to strike but looks up to find the familiar eyes of Sam staring at her.

"Guys you gotta help me" he whines, lifting up his Captain America shirt to show a huge and nasty bit on his left side.

A car explodes to the side of them and Santana swears very loudly in fright "Come on" she shouts, grabbing Brittany's hand and running towards her car, Sam hobbling after them as zombies begin to filter out of the theatre.

Santana finds her keys in her bra and scrambles to get the car open. A bolt of lightning strikes down far off into the distance and a loud clap of thunder sounds overhead.

Suddenly, a slimy rope is wrapping around her ankle and pulling her feet out from under her, dragging her backwards towards a destination she cannot perceive.

"Santana" Brittany shouts after her, diving to the ground and wrapping her arms around Santana in hopes to stop her being pulled by what seems to be a huge evil looking plant but only succeeds in getting them both dragged into the jaws of the hungry beast.

"What the fuck is that?!" Sam shouts.

"Do something!" Brittany shouts back at him, her sneakers scuffing against the bloody pavement as she tries to delay what seems to be the inevitable.

Sam looks around in disarray, finding Brittany's discarded bat and picking it up, limping around them to bring the bat down hard on the strong vein and finding that it did nothing "This isn't a knife!" he wails.

The vicious flower continues to pull them in, the terrifying jaws unhinging to devour them in its acidic underbelly. They both scream out his name.

His demeanor shifts, no longer leaning on his side in pain but hunching over in oddly looking strength. His head tilts back and he lets out an almighty howl, claws retract from his fingers and hair grows rapidly along his arms, his noes morphs into a snout and his eyes turn a milky yellow. Everything within sight shrinks back in fear, even the zombies and that one guy who claims he's not scared of anything.

Both Brittany and Santana watch in shock as Sam lifts the vein with no strain at all, bringing the slimy green rope to his teeth and biting down vigorously. The flower lets out a high pitched whine and the vein is sucked back in to the plant, letting go of Santana's leg in the process.

They stare at him, taking in his newly adorned hair and claws, shrinking back in fear when her looks over at them with his yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. He lifts his shirt; where there once was a large bite is now nothing at all, no sign of the ripped flesh and dead skin that once was there, all that resides there now is hair and lots of it. "Wow" he gasps in a deep growling voice, staring down at his claws in awe.

Santana, still gasping frantically to catch her breath, decides to ignore it all in favor of scrambling to her feet and shouting "Why didn't you let go? You should've let go, you would've died _with_ me!" at Brittany.

Brittany stood, as fast as she could for someone that'd just been under that amount of physical strain "What do _I_ have to live for if _you're_ gone?!" Brittany roars, pointing an accusatory finger at Santana "Even though you're outright ignoring the fact that more than one zombie is on its way to eat us, a creepy ass plant thing is still hungry for some human sized snacks and Sam just turned into something I can only describe as a monstrosity, to have a fight with me"

Somewhere far off and irrelevant, a building is set ablaze by a woman knocking over a candle as she screamed into a large pot in which earlier that evening she'd sacrificed the remains of a small rodent, she claimed to be a witch but sadly perished among fifteen of the living dead residing in the building, all ironically heading in her direction.

Santana's angry and persistent look turns to one of pure lust, eyes dilated and expression somewhat serious despite the tiny and barely there smile hiding at the corner of her soft lips "What was that?" she asks, voice playful yet with a gentle seriousness that betrayed the vigor of Brittany's words.

Brittany licks her lips, reading Santana like a book "I haven't a clue what you're talking about" she instigates, watching the way Santana stalked toward her with unrelenting attention.

"Oh, I think you do" she plays along, reaching up to caress Brittany's cheek with a loving smile "That first part"

"Guys" Sam hobbles towards them, pushing back some of the new rigid and matting hair on his face "Can we stop with all the lovey crap, we're in a bit of a sticky situation" he says, pointing to the ever increasing amount of zombies dragging their way towards them.

"Right" Santana pulls herself together, pushing herself away from Brittany with a promising smirk that's matched by Brittany "We have to go"

A zombie reaches them and Brittany picks up the discarded bat and conks it on the head like it was noting, eyes never leaving Santana's, even as the blood splattered the side of her face.

Sam waits impatiently by the car, hand on his hairy hip "Guys!" he shouts at them, exasperated and scared. They seem to snap out of it, rushing towards the car, zombies hot on their tail "It's about bloody time" he growls when Santana unlocks the car, getting into the backseat of the car as fast as he can.

Brittany jumps in and slams the door just as a zombie reaches the car, crashing its head against the window to get in and shattering the glass a fraction away from breaking "Can we go now please?" Brittany squeaks, white as a sheet.

Santana swerves onto the street, knocking down a few of the walking lunatics plaguing the street "You wanna tell us why in the fuck you look like a cross between sparky the dog and Alfred the lunatic?" Santana stresses out, eyes darting across the burning roads.

Sam sticks his head between the two front seats "How should I know?"

Brittany frowns "Well it happened to you"

"I know but-" Santana swerves around a car on fire and he breaks speech to stop from hitting his head on the side of the seat "I don't know, it just happened, like an outer body experience. I got bit by this huge thing and then next thing I know I'm hulkin' it out with fur all over my body"

"Maybe you're a werewolf" Brittany laughs "All we need now is a couple of vampires, throw in a few angsty moments and we'll have ourselves a tween romance"

Santana laughs along and Sam rolls his eyes.

A clown appears on the road out of nowhere, its white jumpsuit stained red, bright blue wig and blotchy makeup standing out from the dark and haunted streets. Yet Santana ceases to see it until the last second and swerves, skidding along the pavement with a brutal screech that makes them all cringe, even when they're being tossed about like nobody's business.

Thanks to a strategically placed parking meter they scream to a stop, taking deep breaths to calm their racing hearts they look at each other for clarity on what just happened.

The clown hurries over to the passenger seat window which is now fully broken "Bad time to dress like a zombie clown, huh?" the now recognizable face of Quinn chuckles "Am I right?" she grins widely as each of the car's occupants turn slowly to look at her, a look of complete disbelief and annoyance on all their faces.

"Quinn!" Rachel's whiny voice comes from an alley nearby. Quinn rolls her eyes, turning her head to find Rachel stood with her arms folded and a displeased look on her face, Brittany moves to catch a glimpse of the girl and finds that she's dressed as the bride of Frankenstein "You were supposed to flag a car down not make it crash" she tells Quinn off, readjusting her rather large black and white wig when it started to fall to the side.

"Well maybe if you got off your ass and did it yourself we wouldn't be in this pickle!"

"I told you, if I get the dress dirty I can't take it back to the store"

Quinn turns to face Rachel head on, her hands on her hips "Oh of course!" she mocks "Not being able to take your dress back to the store is absolutely _horrendous_ but sending someone dressed as a zombie to flag down a car when a zombie is exactly what everyone is avoiding is a perfectly air tight fucking plan"

Mike comes out from the alleyway, cowboy boots clinking on the ground "I think the girl from Carrie just tried to shank me" he murmurs and they all look at him like he's gone mad but soon change their minds when a long haired girl covered in pigs blood, screaming at the top of her lungs comes tearing through the alleyway and straight for Mike.

He goes to scream but Rachel does it for him, jumping into Quinn's arms as Mike can only stand frozen in fear.

Seconds from a head on collision, Santana is back on the scene, pushing Mike out of the way and kicking Carrie very hard and precisely in the tits, effectively stabbing her in the heart with the heel of her stilettos, bringing a whole new meaning to killer heels.

Quinn, Rachel and Mike stare in shock, Sam is more interested in picking at his new nails and Brittany practically drools in the passenger seat.

Santana kicks the crazy bitch off her shoe and turns to them– Brittany watches in awe- "You kids need to get your shit together" she tells them and tries to scrape some of the blood off of her shoe and onto the pavement.

A loud but far away scream came to their ears "What was that?" Quinn says in a very scared and quiet voice, her arms still around Rachel.

The screams became more frequent, one after the other, a pause and then a shrill blood curdling scream. Not a cry for help but for blood.

Santana's the first one to notice them "Get in the fucking car right now" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Language…" Rachel trails off, her eyes falling upon the sight that makes her heart feel like it's taken up residence in her throat "Shit, you heard her get in the car" she says, pushing them all towards the car.

Not far from where they stand, open and vulnerable on the street, hundreds upon hundreds of _things _stand. Their bodies hunched over and jittering with the harsh breaths they took, eyes bloodshot and unclear, studying the bumbling figures of the six teenagers trying to jam into a five seater car. Muscles clenched and teeth gritted, the heard began to walk, letting out shrieks and cries of their broken and hungry bellies as they went.

Brittany watched the heard as she sat in the car, the occupants of which were still fighting over seats, bouncing in her need to get the hell out of there, eyes darting between her approaching death and the broken window that would surely seal her death.

The leader of the heard broke away and began to run, faster than Brittany had ever seen anyone run in her entire life, its foggy eyes set on the car and impending meal it knew to be inside.

Brittany was struggling to breathe.

"Move over"

"I am"

"You barely fucking moved"

"Shout at me again Quinn and I'll close the door and leave you on the street"

Santana punched the keys into the ignition, turned and found nothing but the sound of engine failure.

"You've changed your tune, seemed to me that you wanted the opposite of that just a few seconds ago"

"Exactly, a few seconds ago, as in the past. You should know by now that I change my mind _every few seconds_"

A hard _bang _resounds as two large stained and bloody hands slam onto the hood of the car. They look up to find the foggy and hungry eyes of the thing Brittany hopes to be a zombie but knows deep down is something else, something much worse. Santana finally manages to get the car to start, her eyes never leaving the beast staring down at them "Quinn" she says calmly "Get in the car right now and close the door"

Quinn doesn't hesitate, diving over their bodies to get inside and kicking Rachel to close the door behind her, she does so without the usual protestation.

The thing growls at them and Brittany really wishes she wasn't missing a window right now.

Santana puts on the hand break and starts to rev the engine, building up momentum in hopes of killing the thing in one pop. The others in the herd start to approach them at a rapid pace, casting shadows along the blood washed streets.

Santana lets go of the handbrake and the thing jumps, higher than is physically possible for any man to jump and straight onto the hood of the car, missing the built up force being forced upon his comrades.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me" Santana groans, swerving back and forth and back and forth to shake it off, traveling further and further down the road, successfully outrunning the herd but angering the beast on the hood of the car.

Somewhere along the line it grows tired of the jostling and grabs ahold of the car with his left hand, sending his right straight into the windshield.

It cracks with a sickening crunch.

"Holy shit" Quinn says in awe, still draped over Mike, Sam and Rachel's laps.

"What do I do?" Santana asks quietly, watching the thing bring its hand back to strike again.

"Go faster" Brittany tells her, face stern, and Santana accelerates at an exhilarating pace. It brings its fist down on the windshield once again, this time breaking through the glass, its bloody fist puncturing through the cracks "Brake." Brittany demands and Santana slams her foot down on the brake, making the car jerk forward harshly and sending the beast flying backwards onto the street, unfortunately for him, missing the arm still lodged in the windshield.

"Hey" Mike says in a light and airy voice, breaking the tense atmosphere, nudging Brittany's seat "He's like the juggernaut, except minus all the muscles"

"I'm so scared I think I'm gonna throw up" Sam murmurs from next to him.

Brittany picks up Santana's knife from the dashboard and hands it to her with a solemn nod; she brandished her bat and opened her car door, Santana following after her.

The quiet _ding, ding, ding _of the door open signal was the only sound on the dead street.

"I really am gonna throw up" Sam lets them all know, rolling down the window to blow chunks down the side of the car.

Rachel sticks her nose up at him "Such a lovely turn of events" she sighs sarcastically, staring out the window.

Brittany approaches the _juggernaut _with careful steps, eyeing its limp body as Santana came up beside her. By clear definition a juggernaut is an unstoppable force, so if this thing was going to do the right thing and live up to its name it should at least come back for one last scare.

Alas, it continues to lie limply on the cold ground. Santana kicks it for good measure "It kind of looks like my uncle Jim"

"Remind me to never meet your uncle Jim"

Rachel's head sticks out of the window just as they're walking back to the car "Wait, didn't it have brown hair? Not red?"

They look back but it's already too late. There's a loud scream, heavy and damp breathing in Brittany's ear and everything goes black.

/

Brittany wakes with a start, head shooting up to bang rather painfully against an unfathomable object "Jesus"

"Britt, are you okay?"

Next thing she knows her head is being nestled in the lap of a very naked and sweaty Santana "What happened?" she asks, in a very gruff voice, eyes blinking rapidly to take in the dark room.

"We were having sex and you fell off the bed" Santana soothes, brushing through her hair and searching for any lumps from the harsh landing.

"Sounds like something I'd do" she murmurs, balling up a fist and punching the night stand lightly in silent revenge "Wait so not of that happened?"

Santana frowns "What happened?"

Brittany looks around the room for a moment "I don't know" she sits up to plant a kiss on Santana's lips "You'd be really sexy in a zombie apocalypse" she states.

"I know" Santana snorts and Brittany grins.

"I love you"

She messes up Brittany's hair affectionately "You're not so bad yourself" before standing with a groan and flopping back onto the bed.

Brittany stands to yawn and stretch, jumping down onto the bed with a smile on her face as Santana looks at with disdain, laid down next to her.

Outside the night air was cold and the sky alight with a full moon, Brittany shivered at the sight. "If I told you I was a little bit scared right now would you hold it against me?"

Santana looks over at her with raised eyebrows "Is that a pickup line?"

"No" Brittany utters, outraged, before thinking on it for a moment "Why, did it work?"

Santana grins "It might of" Brittany flips over, grabbing Santana's waist and growling into her neck with her best wolf impression "Scary" Santana laughs, arms coming around her neck. Brittany pulls away and howls at the moon just to show her how scary she can be, but only results in making her laugh even more.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully i added to the scariness of your halloween day or night, whenever you're reading this. if you're not reading this on halloween well what are you doing, get yourself together. <em>

_have a spooky night and i hope you eat a lot of junk food, get dressed up all fancy, scare some people, get scared and then do it all over again. for those who aren't doing anything, i hope you have a nice relaxing night in the bath or something, though you'll probably be on tumblr_

_love you lots _


	12. Chapter 12 (hell yeah)

Brittany reeled in the line to, yet again, find nothing on the end. She sighed "I don't know why we bother, we never catch anything"

Tobi doesn't hear, just carries on listening to his music and jostling the boat with his movements, her father shrieks in protest in the water beside them, a small fish falling from his grasp "It's his music that's doing it, scaring all the fish away"

Brittany watches him splash and scream, trying his best to impersonate the people on the discovery channel "Yeah that's what's doing it"

Tobi tugs off his head phones "Could the Loch Ness monster be in America?" he asked, following up on his brand new obsession with urban legends "Particularly here? Like right now?"

Brittany casts the line out again "Barely any fish can survive out here, I doubt the Loch Ness Monster could" she said through an exhale, smiling at him "But I'd be happy to feed it pieces of blueberry pie and take pictures of it with you if it was"

He stares at her, a smile building "The Loch Ness Monster doesn't eat blueberry pie"

"How do you know?"

"Because Nessy lives in a lock where the primary food source is fish, not blueberry pie" he explains, eating a cracker out of the picnic basket.

Their dad resurfaces, his head dripping wet "There's that hotel near Loch Ness, who knows maybe it sneaks blueberry pie out of the dumpster to sustain itself"

"There are no nutrients!" he almost screams, face red.

Brittany hushes him "You'll scare the fish away" she lets out a chuckle with her Dad and Tobi rolls his eyes.

It suddenly turns very quiet as they go back to fishing; Brittany watches the trees for a little just for something to do while her dad wades off far away, looking for a good place to 'hand fish'.

Tobi lets out a cough that wasn't needed "Will this…" he stammers, staring at the bottom of the boat "…Will this be the last time you come fishing with us?"

Brittany looks over at him and he avoids eye contact "Well…" she thinks for a moment, deliberating her entire life "I'm not quite sure"

He forcefully picks at the skin of his fingers "Are you staying? Where are you going to go?"

She shrugs "I don't know, I guess I'll just…" it dawns on her, she hasn't thought about the rest of her life in months. Things were uncertain and she had no idea who she wanted to be, what she wanted to do, it almost seemed absurd that she had to decide now, when everything seemed so turbulent and stressful. "There's only a few months isn't there?" she looks to him for help "Four months to decide everything"

Tobi stands up and taps her lightly on the side of the head, she stares at him "Stop freaking out" he tells her "I was just asking a question"

She's almost in tears "A terrible question"

"But still a question" he says calmly, sitting back down. He folds his arms "Whatever you want to be you can be, you don't need to decide now what the rest of your life will be like, all you need now is the next step. When you know you'll know, even if it's not when you're eighteen"

She nods, eyes almost unbelieving "How do you know all this?"

"It's simple" He shrugs "Just stop thinking about everything else, just be a kid I guess"

"Be a kid" she repeats through a rueful laugh, there's a long silence, she looks down and then back up again "You know something?"

He raises his eyebrows, ignoring the splashes of their dad metres away "What?"

"You're my best friend"

He frowned "What about-?"

"It's different" she stated and he smiled, closed lipped and happy.

Brittany's dad waded up to the boat, pulling a couple of crackers out of the basket for himself "You better get going" he said through a mouthful "If you want to get there on time"

"Right" she stood up shakily, about to jump in the water before stopping. She shucks off the old and tattered fishing vest she's worn every year, and hands it to Tobi "It looks better on you anyway" he looks up in awe at her "I promise this won't be the last time" she says before she jumps in the water, shivering on impact, turning back for only a second to catch the image of Tobi slipping the vest on for the first time. It's huge on him, but it looks right.

Quinn had given up on the whole hiking thing about forty minutes ago, meaning Mike had been carrying her on his shoulders for over an hour. His legs were burning like someone had set them on fire and he couldn't even remember the last time he had feeling in his shoulders. He was seriously starting to rethink his decision to hike to the camp ground instead of driving with everyone else.

"I'm gonna pass out"

Quinn's head perked up from her magazine "What's that noise?" they listened for a moment and there wasn't a sound, until Mike started moving again "I fucking heard something" she jumped down and Mike fell to the ground with relief.

"I can't hear anything" he wheezed but she ran off anyway, he quickly lost her in the thick of the wood.

It wasn't long before she was shouting after him; he shucked his backpack on and ran after her.

"What did I fucking say?" she grinned, stood in front of a large metal gate before a clearing. Inside were large log cabins and a huge field that looked eerily happy and full of sunshine, a group of girls were stood among the field, practicing dance moves of some sort while a woman barked orders.

"It must be some kind of summer camp thing" he tried to explain "bit of a weird time of year though"

Quinn watched creepily as they chanted _"When I say fun, you say-"_

"Fuck you!" she shouted, laughing loudly as they all gasped and dispersed in outrage.

"Why does it have a fence?" Mike ignored her, threading his fingers through the chain links "I mean it goes all the way up? It's not even a small fence, do camps normally have fences?"

The faint and extremely unconvincing sounds of a bear come from the lining of the woods behind them- just in time too, Quinn was already undoing the button of her shorts to moon the people at the camp- before Brittany bursts out the foliage, arms up like claws, imitating a growling bear.

They stare at her with straight faces, so she gives up and just shrugs "I was being a bear" she says, walking over to the fence to join them.

Mike looks her up and down "Why are you wet?"

"I've just been fishing for three days what do you expect"

"Is that what that smell is?" he says and Quinn laughs.

"I don't smell do I?" she vigorously try's to somehow smell her armpits "I stink of fish"

"Indeed" Quinn agrees, trying to move her away with the toe of her shoe.

"Do you have anything I can wash with?"

Mike looks around in his bag and pulls out a bottle of mouthwash, she takes it even though it'll probably burn her skin off but at least she won't smell of fish, just chemicals and mint. Quinn throws her a new shirt to wear and she hobbles back into the woods to sort herself out, without leering eyes.

/

Sam struggles valiantly with the map, view completely blocked by the huge abyss of paper, he gasps "We should have taken a right back there"

In the front, Rachel rubs at her temples while Santana controls the overwhelming urge to bang her head against the steering wheel "I'll kill you" she calmly states "I'll crash this goddamn car right now, get out and kill you"

Sam sticks his head between the seats "Take a chill pill" he folds the map up into his lap "Just take the next right, it's like virtually the same"

"It better be, because if I have to ask one more sweaty local for directions again I'm shoving that map so far up your-"

"I think we all need to calm down" Rachel intervenes, subtly knocking her elbow back to collide with the side of Sam's head while she pretends to be assessing the situation "We should call someone who knows where we're going"

"Brittany's the only one who knows" Sam sighs "But she did tell me so you know, my word is as good as-"

Rachel puts up her hand "Be quiet"

His nostrils flair and he points an accusing finger at her "You and me are on thin ice!"

Santana's seconds away from pulling over and giving up all together "Will somebody please just call Brittany"

"I'll do it!" Rachel chips in, a little too excitedly.

Santana gives her a look "Maybe I should, being her girlfriend"

"No, no" Rachel insists, already ringing Brittany "You're driving" the phone rings until the last minute before laboured breathing comes through "Hello…?"

"…Hello… yeah… hello"

Rachel looks at the phone screen with a frown before bringing it back to her ear "Why are you panting?"

"Because I'm running, what do you want?"

"We're lost and I'm hungry and a little tired and I can feel a headache coming on which so has to do with the fact Sam keeps spraying bug spray every five seconds and- why are you running?"

"Quinn found the axe in Mike's bag and well, you can guess what's happening"

Rachel gasped, causing Santana to slap at her arm to find out what's happening, she fought her off "Do you need help?"

"No point, she'll tire herself out soon enough. Where are you?"

She twirls a lock of hair between her fingers, listening to the sounds of heavy foot falls and laboured breathing coming through the phone "I don't know, there's a lot of trees" she says, just as the sound of Mike yelling comes through.

"Gee thanks Rachel, for that stellar report of your surroundings, let me think where do I know in the woods that has lots of trees"

"All right you don't have to be so pissy about it"

"Hang on"

Rachel grimaced "What?"

"I said hang on!"

Just like that Brittany jumped out of the thick foliage at the side of the road, Santana slammed on the breaks, sending half the cars manic camping gear straight into Sam's crotch. He howled in agony.

Santana was out the car in record time, beaming with delight at the sight of her girlfriend. Brittany dropped her backpack to the floor and met her halfway, nearly keeling over when she jumped up into her arms.

She planted a series of equally sloppy and desperate kisses on Brittany's lips "I missed you so much"

"It's only been three days" Brittany said, her hands running up and down Santana's back, revelling in the feeling of familiar hands in her hair.

Santana smiled, staring down into her eyes "Three days too long baby" she said, putting on a fake smooth voice.

Brittany grins, giving her a cheeky wink "You know it babe" she joined in, kissing her some more.

Mike staggers out of the woods, catching them mid kiss, as he nearly passes out, sweat dripping from his face. "Oh thank god" he declares, eyes set on the car as Rachel waves excitedly at him. Moments later Quinn comes sprinting after him, deliriously happy as she wielded the axe towards him with a war cry. "Cut it out" Mike shouts at her, rolling his eyes.

She stops abruptly, lowering the axe "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist"

Mike hobbles weakly over to the car, walking gingerly on his many blisters, and Quinn follows, stopping when she reaches the still kissing couple "You kids ready to go campin'" she drawls, raising the axe in a pseudo horror type manner.

Santana pulls away from the kiss; dropping back to the ground "Get ya shit together" she tells her, plain and simple, walking off with Brittany in tow.

Mike's already passed out on the backseat, the air conditioning blowing directly on his face while Sam pats his hair comfortingly as he reads a magazine. Brittany's quick to find the map to see where they need to go, explaining the directions to Santana while she very unhelpfully runs her fingers up and down her arm and relentlessly whispers things in her ear.

Rachel rolls down the window as Quinn walks past to get to the backseat "You look like shit" she comments, lowering her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose, she looks terrible in them really, being one of those people that just can't pull off sunglasses.

Without turning round, Quinn slaps her ass "You know you want me"

"Come on, it'll be dark soon" Brittany says, a fresh hickey brewing on the side of her neck. She squeezes in the back with Mike, Sam and Quinn, a prominent pole from one of the tents jammed into her back while Mike is passed out on her shoulder.

/

It's an hour before sundown when they get to the camp site in the middle of the woods. Quinn's already cracked open a beer and is running off to find a place to pee before the car even stops, very cleverly avoiding putting up the tents.

Mike's found his second wind and he's quick to help Brittany put up their tents, while everyone else hangs around the car spraying bug spray and eating half the food.

"You know it would go a lot faster if you helped" Brittany says, pumping up the air mattress Santana insisted on bringing.

Santana raises her eyebrows in an expectant manner, and that's all the reaction she gets out of them, apart from a burp from Sam, which is followed by giggles and a smack on the head from Santana.

Quinn comes back to all the tents already been set up and a fire roaring in the middle, she nods in approval and goes over to Brittany to offer one of the beers in the six-pack she has cradled to her chest. Brittany stares down at the offered beer for a long moment, looking up to find Santana talking to Sam, smiling and laughing, before taking the beer, cracking it open and taking a sip.

"I'm an avid advocator for drinking alcohol around fires" she jokes, while Quinn lets out a belch at the gassy liquid and nearly falls over a small twig on the floor. The sun is seconds away from setting, lighting the woods with an orange glow. Brittany watches Santana sit by the fire from afar, watching how the shadows from the trees casted along her features, like sinewy fingers clawing at the supple flesh of her face.

She set her beer down on the floor and went over to Santana, sitting down beside her so the shadows casted along her face instead. She looped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple while her other hand played with the fingers of Santana's free hand. "I love you" she said, quietly over the crackling of the fire, letting out a sigh of content when Santana moved to lean her head against her chest.

Santana squeezed her hand "What's wrong?"

Brittany pulled back to look Santana in the eyes, smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes "What do you mean?"

Santana shrugged "You only drink when you're sad" she moves back to laying her head against her chest, rubbing her thumb over Brittany's palm "Because you think it'll make you seem happy and no one will notice"

Brittany closed her eyes for a moment, clearing her throat "It's not the time" she said, watching everyone laughing and running around beside them.

"Do you promise to tell me when it is?"

"When have I ever not told you something?"

She smiled "True"

Quinn comes out of nowhere, wielding a large stick with a giggling and already half-drunk Rachel on her arm, and hands them fresh beers. She stops mid-way towards sitting down next to them, head perked up like a dog sensing danger "Do you hear something?"

"Don't" Sam simply says, sipping his beer and laying down next to them to look up at the stars.

She nudges Mike with her foot, finding him half asleep "I reckon it's that camp we found"

Rachel cheers from next to her, arms up in the air "Panty raid!"

Santana rolls her eyes "Or sexual harassment as normal people call it"

Quinn raises her stick into the air in a military stile fashion, letting out a battle cry "A vast on the perilous nature of the high seas"

Sam looks up at Brittany "It's all very exciting isn't it" he says with a straight face.

/

At some point somebody decided to turn the radio on in the car, so music starts blasting out of the open vehicle as everyone teeters around, drunk, and Mike busies with barbecuing burgers and hot dogs and what not.

Brittany's in the midst of devouring a hotdog with half a wine cooler when Santana comes over and kisses her on the cheek, though it's sloppy and drunk it still brings a smile to her face.

She tries to swallow the chewed up hotdog in her mouth quickly but it's too dry "What was that for?" She coughs out, taking a swig of alcohol to stop from choking.

Santana flops elegantly to the ground, pirouetting to stop from smashing her head in the dirt "I missed you"

Brittany tries and fails to join her on the ground, ending up splayed across the floor, her feet shucked in Santana's lap "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls" she giggles out, curling her top lip to in some way sound French.

Santana, laughing to the point of nearly crying at the alcohol in her system, drags Brittany up by the arm so she's sitting up in front of her, smiling like a fool.

Brittany's mouth falls open in mock shock, her fist coming up to fly, very slowly, through the air and land as gently as possible on Santana's cheek, the sound of inaudible screaming coming from Brittany's open mouth.

Santana's eyebrow shoots up and she takes a swig of beer just for the sake of it, laughing into the bottle when Brittany keeps trying to kiss her. She ends up with half the beer splattered on her tank top, the loose fabric sticking to her uncomfortably, and Brittany practically attacking her neck with kisses.

Meanwhile, Quinn jumps and dances around the fire to the sounds of an eighties mash up, a lit joint sticking out the side of her mouth while Rachel sits with Mike eating the brownies Sam made for the trip, chocolate smeared all over their faces as Sam rummages through all their tents trying to find spare batteries for a flashlight so he can just go to the goddamn toilet.

"Tell me about your first love"

She looks at Brittany sceptically; watching her facial expression to see if it would turn into a smile or just stay neutral "You're my first love"

Brittany grins "I know it's great" she pushes a piece of brown hair back behind Santana's ear and takes another drink, "All right, tell me about your first crush" she says, kissing the back of her hand.

"Ooh I got a good one" she laughs, fitting her fingers through the gaps in between Brittany's "She was really pretty, that's all I remember about her really, just that she was pretty… and she used to draw pictures of hamsters all the time, it used to freak me out sometimes but I liked her anyway"

"How old were you?"

"Like eight" she laughed "Well anyway, I really liked her so I asked my mom what other girls like as a present and I guess she was having a craving or something because all she said was brownies, like she'd been thinking of them for the last ten minutes. So I made her some goddamn brownies, and they weren't even that packet shit you get, these bitches were fucking _homemade_ brownies"

"Did she like them?"

"Did she fuck" she shouts, the wound still fresh "She said she was lactose intolerant and gave them back to me like I'd just handed her a tub of my shit"

"That little bitch"

"I know" she agrees round a sip of beer "All right your turn"

Brittany kisses the back of their joined hands again, "I don't know, I never really had a crush on anyone apart from you, I was a very asexual child"

"You've never been attracted to anyone apart from me?"

"No, I've been attracted to people; I just never really liked anyone for who they were, apart from you"

Out of the blue, Santana surged forward, lips connecting roughly with Brittany's in a sloppy open mouthed kiss so strong it knocked Brittany back onto the floor of the woods, Santana quickly pushing forward to land on top, continuing the kiss. Her hands fell to the small of Santana's back, holding her closer while Santana deepened the kiss, fingers working on the button of Brittany's jeans.

Brittany abandoned holding her close for just taking her shirt off, primary instincts kicking in; she dragged her hands up the parameters of her back, taking the top with it to reveal smooth skin in the dim moonlight. Her jeans were undone and down to her ankles before she could think and Santana was sitting up to pull her shirt all the way off, not wasting a second.

"Take your shirt off" is whispered huskily into the night air and Brittany's quick to apply, pulling her t-shirt over her head, Santana watching her intently.

It messes her hair up like nobody's business, but she doesn't care, just surges up to find those lips again. Her hands travel up Santana's back, landing on her bra, working on the clip to release-

"Sorry to bother you" interrupted a fake southern twang "but have you accepted Jesus Christ as your personal lord and saviour?"

They turned in shock, like a couple of deer in the headlights, to find Quinn rolling around on the floor laughing at them, while the others just laughed and pointed

"Fuck you" Santana cursed, getting up and dragging Brittany, to kick Quinn in the ribs.

She stuck her middle finger up at all of them while they continued to laugh, unabashed in just her shorts and bra, as she made way to their tent.

Brittany shuffling behind with her pants around her ankles.

/

Quinn was still passed out in her tent by the time everyone else was packed up and ready to go, Rachel shook the sleeping bag and threw empty cans at her head for about an hour but that didn't help the situation in the slightest, it only made her slightly pissy and slightly covered in old beer. Eventually they just decided to go with it and Sam had to drag her, sleeping bag and all, into the car.

Mike drove because Santana was busy sleeping cuddled into Brittany and everyone else was too hung over to even open their eyes.

Sam stared out the window from the passenger seat, teeth gritted as Rachel's foot smacked the back of his seat once again "It feels like a baby bird is trying to crawl its way up my throat"

Quinn, dropped in the foot holes of the backseat and concealed by her sleeping bag like a cocoon, cleared her throat "I can't feel my ass"

Brittany gave the part she assumed was Quinn's butt a firm kick, jostling Santana awake.

"Thank you"

Santana yawned, slapping her lips together "My mouth's as dry as a junkie's carpet" she grimaced.

"There's a waffle house at the next stop" Mike chipped in; the moans from everyone seemed to be the answer to that non-existent question.

Santana had black coffee and half of Brittany's waffles, she would have had some of Sam's but he smothered his in maple syrup before she could tell him not to, there's nothing worse than a soggy waffle. Rachel just sat, grumpily, in the corner, taking small bites out of a banana and watching Quinn devour a meal fit for four people.

It really was a sight to behold.


	13. Chapter 13 (damn right)

_I felt bad about having such a long wait before so I banged one out over like a day but it's like whatevs, anyway I'm just gonna say that i wouldn't expect another update until about the 28th of June because i have exams and everything, but after that it's summer and i'll have all the time in the world to bang out a few chapters like hella, so don't give up on me or anything i will be back you just gotta give me time. feel free to shout at me for being so terrible at updating on time (i secretly like it) (wat no i don't)(funny haha)  
><em>_xxx love you like a love song xxx_

* * *

><p>It was hot out, really, really fucking hot.<p>

Quinn stared down at the pot of sauce, eyes drooping "I can feel sweat running down the crack of my ass" a cool breeze comes from the open patio window and she nearly falls to the floor in a euphoric wave.

Outside Brittany runs along the slip and slide, feet skittering around while Mike chases her with a water gun. Sam and Rachel sit watching, sipping mimosa's while discussing last week's Grey's Anatomy.

"Quinn!" Santana voice echoes through the house, Quinn blearily looks up, stirring her pasta "Do you have any tampons?"

"In the drawer!" she shouts back, voice cracking in dehydration "Why? Did you-"

"No, not until _next_ week!" she continues to shout "I have a nose bleed"

Quinn dips a spoon into the sauce, tasting it before adding in the meatballs "Oh, right" she shouts back.

Santana comes back into the kitchen "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she growls, a tampon shoved up her left nostril. Sam walks in a second later, flip flops clapping against the ground and going over to the sauce to taste it for inaccuracies.

"Calm down" Quinn alleviates, turning around to face her, leaning back against the counter "I was just thinking it explains why you've been looking at Brittany like you wanna eat her"

"Double meaning there" Sam laughs, spoon in his mouth.

There's a large bang as Brittany slides straight into the door, Mike still spraying her with water as she practically screams with laughter, tank top and shorts completely soaked at this point. She's quick to get back up and is sliding across the slip and slide on her belly without a second thought, grabbing her own water pistol and flipping around like James fucking Bond to spray Mike straight in the face. Rachel sits, unamused, at the side.

Santana wastes no time in grabbing a mimosa for herself, having to snatch the jug away from Quinn, who was rubbing the cold glass rather disgustingly against her stomach "Those things will get you really drunk" Sam warns her, hands on his hips.

"And apparently frisky" Santana chips in; pointing to the nipples protruding out of Sam's t-shirt.

Sam turns a shade of red while Quinn barks out a laugh, trying to give one a pinch but he's too quick, slapping her hands away "It's cold in here" he squeaks out.

"No it fucking isn't" Quinn nearly screams.

Brittany saunters into the kitchen, slipping on the tile before quickly catching herself, looking to Sam "Rachel says she wants another drink and she can see the outline of Mike's penis through his shorts now" she pauses, thinking upon her words "I think I was supposed to whisper that last part"

Sam shoots off, squeaking in excitement, jug of mimosa in hand.

"I left my penis at home for safe keeping" Brittany jokes, tugging at the tampon in Santana's nose, she winces a little, the dried blood tugging at skin.

Santana goes ahead and pulls the whole thing out, the blood flow happily stopped, Quinn strains the pasta to the side of her "Since when do you get nose bleeds?" she asks.

Brittany plays with the hem of Santana shirt "I've had them since I was a kid, it's the dry air that does it really" she says, picking up her mimosa and taking a sip, Brittany watching her "You want some?" Brittany shakes her head, a smile growing "What?" she draws out after a moment, setting her drink down.

Brittany seizes the opportunity, grabbing her into a hug so tight it lifts her from the ground, wet and soggy shirt rubbing against Santana's dry clothes, her first reaction of squirming away from the cold feeling quickly turns into something different, wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist. She doesn't quite go in for the kiss, but she gets close, stopping a fraction away from Brittany's lips. If not to preserve tension of some sort but to prolong the inevitable breaking apart they will have to endure.

Running her fingers though Brittany's damp hair, she hums in content "Are you staying at mine tonight?"

Smelling the musk of champagne in her breath, Brittany grins once again, arms tightening their embrace "If you'll have me" she says, rather charmingly if she had her own way, but in the light of a hot Saturday afternoon, it seems to fall weaker from her lips, almost uncertainly.

"Dinner is served, mother fuckers!" Quinn shouts, out of the blue, ringing a bell she'd somehow accumulated out of nowhere. She wobbles over to the makeshift table, boxes really, and sets down the spaghetti, grabbing hold of a bottle of red wine and pulling out the cork protruding out the top with her teeth, taking a swig. Looking over her handy work, the white linen table cloth- perhaps dotted with stains- the bread basket in the middle- mostly breadsticks- and the array of cutlery thrown at the side, she smiles. It's so beautiful she almost lights a candle.

Brittany and Santana are the first in, Santana still practically cradled in Brittany's arms. She tries to somehow place Santana in her seat, leaning her whole body down so Santana's butt touches the seat, lingering for a few long seconds where their bodies still press together, closer now at such a different angle. Quinn seems to think she hears a pained sigh when Brittany finally pulls away, sitting down next to her but keeping an arm thrown over the back of Santana's chair as Quinn watches them, lighting a joint to pass the time.

Sam comes in not long after, soaking wet with a grumpy look on his face "Patricia's the female version of Patrick right?"

Quinn opens her mouth to answer but Rachel barges in, equally as soaking as Sam "Or is Patrick the male version of Patricia?" she delves into the realms of feminism.

Quinn points at Rachel in agreement "There you go"

It's rather clear that Rachel and Sam are very nearly drunk, having spent most of the afternoon and a good part of the morning drinking various alcohols and complaining. Rachel seems rather loose, dancing around like she's in footloose and Sam, well Sam seems to have lost recognition of how much clothes he has on, or really how little clothes he has on.

Mike falls into his place next to Rachel sooner rather than later, out of breath and rather muddy from his escapades outside. He's the first to dish out his own food, giving a thumb up after the first bite of meatball went down.

Quinn takes a minute to sit at the end of the table, smoking her cannabis and judging the overall reactions to her food like a dejected housewife. Giving the odd fuck you when someone like Brittany but maybe not Brittany pretended to choke and die on a meatball, seizing under the table for a good few minutes. Only after that does she begin to eat her own food.

"Uh-oh Sam's smuggling icicles again" Santana interrupts half way through the meal, holding Brittany's hand under the table and using her other to point at Sam.

He throws his cutlery down against his plate with a for fucks sake as everyone barks out laughter at him, the bottle of wine shooting around their bloodstreams "It's my way of letting you know I'm planning an orgy later" he jokes loudly over the laughter, beginning to laugh along with them. Mike throws a discarded tube top at him and he's quick to slip his shirt off and put the pink, gem incrusted piece of cloth on, the better part of his voluptuous chest covered; nipples still peaking "You must now all call me Sugar Tits!" he declares, followed by a round of applause and a few hailing's of his new name.

* * *

><p>The night grew long and the remaining bites of meatball and spaghetti were long since abandoned. Another bottle of wine had fallen into the mix and Brittany was wondering whether Quinn's parents were gone all weekend or if she just chose to believe that they were in order to justify the growing proximity of Santana's hand and her crotch. If there were no parents it didn't matter, especially now Quinn had found a pack of cards.<p>

"Liquor in the front, Poker in the back" Santana announces on sight, chair pulled directly next to Brittany's so practically every part of their bodies were touching.

"This coffee tastes like poopy shit" Rachel chips in quickly over the top of her glass of wine.

Mike shuffles around in his chair before adding with an apprehensive smile "You're so gay…. so gay"

Sam, leant back against his chair, tube top still firmly in place now with the added gusto of his new name emblazoned on his stomach with red lipstick, swirls his wine around like a connoisseur "Can we stop quoting The L Word for more than five seconds please"

Quinn begins to shuffle the pack of cards with practised ease, flipping and twirling the cards like a pro, Brittany begins to consider the likelihood of actually winning, seeing as none them had actually played poker before, besides Santana and Quinn.

An owl hoots at the moon, Mike jumps out of his seat "Did you hear that?" he shrieks.

Santana puts out a soothing hand "Calm the fuck down"

Quinn cranes her neck to get a look in the kitchen "Is the door still open?"

Being the closest to the kitchen, Brittany jumps up to see for herself "Yeah it is" she calls back, going over to close the door, trapping out the bugs and birds and whatnot. She grabs one of the lit candles on the way back, setting it down on the table "We should have a séance" she gushes.

"No thank you" Sam leans forward, flicking back his hair and readjusting his tube top "My granddaddy went to a party once and they had a séance and some creepy shit happened alright? He hasn't spent one day without talking about it in some fashion, I do not want that to be my future"

"What creepy shit?" Santana grins devilishly.

Mike begins to shake like a shitting dog.

"Some people lost their pants alright? You happy? Some people lost their pants and it was like when harry met sally if you know what I mean, people were having orgasms and shit like that"

"Sounds like a good time to me" Quinn laughs, still shuffling cards, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

"Can I just say something?" Rachel holds a hand up, half leant on the table "I just find it incredibly sexy when you have your cigarette like that, I'm sorry but I do" she admits and Quinn's eyebrows shoot up, moving the cigarette up and down with her lips while they laugh "I'm _so_ drunk" she slurs, sipping her wine some more.

Brittany takes the cigarette from Quinn's mouth and puts it in hers, trying to mimic her "Do I look sexy?" she grins, doing a few different stances, putting on a show, they all nod profusely. Rachel ends up flicking a piece of meatball at her forehead that stays there for the remainder of the night.

"We should play the sexy game" Santana declares, practically sat in Brittany's lap.

"Never heard of it" Mike continues to shake.

"I just invented it" she pours herself another glass of wine "You have to say all the times you thought someone looked sexy, like what Raquel said just moments prior"

"Sam in that tube top" Brittany starts "Sexiest thing I've ever seen"

"Damn right"

"Mike in his penis shorts" Quinn smiles, cigarette still dangling.

He pulls at the shorts, trying to make them a little less snug around the crotch area "I'm never wearing these again"

"I got one" Sam pops his elbow on the table, pointing his finger "Brittany in that sweater you like always wear, and you like tucked it in cause you'd just come back from the toilet or something and you could see your underwear a little. I was like…shit" he laughs.

"Weren't we all" Quinn admits and as if on cue they nod solemnly, Brittany sits somewhat uncomfortably in the corner.

"Alright" Mike steps up "Rachel in that horrible green dress you wore at the last Christmas pageant"

"That dress is not horrible" she snips "It's retro"

"Retro shit" Quinn coughs behind her glass, Rachel smacks her over the back of the head with a breadstick.

"Fine I'll say another one" Rachel begins "Since the boundaries in our friendship have already clearly been breached… Santana" said girl's eyebrows shoot up in surprise "At that star wars thing, not only the princess Leia costume but in the hotel that night I went out because Quinn was driving me crazy and you were getting ice in your sexy underwear or something and I swear to Barbra I nearly collapsed"

Somehow both Santana and Brittany manage to look smug at the revelation; everyone else is quiet, imagining the visuals in their heads.

"That's not fair!" Mike shouts, bread basket now balanced atop his head "Santana clearly wins"

"That's because she's a princess" Brittany states, slinging an arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Damn right"

"If Santana's the princess then who's the Queen" Mike throws a curve ball.

"Sam's the Queen" Rachel answers, easily.

"Damn right" Sam continues to say.

Quinn lets out a noise likened to psssshhh, like some seventies roadster looking for a fight. They look over with raised eyebrows at the noise, so Quinn does it again, planting her feet on the table and kicking her flip flops off in an act of defiance.

"Sounds like treason to me" Sam says after a long moment of staring Quinn down, she repeats the noise again, looking at the wall like some rebel. Rachel and Mike gawp in shock.

"Sounds like fighting talk to me" Santana says with a crazy eye.

Brittany stands from the table, deciding against flipping it "Nobody slurs my Queen's name!" she shouts, holding back a laugh. Quinn jumps up not a second after, pulling her shirt over her head, underwear on display.

"Don't be startin' fights you can't finish blondie" Quinn grins, leaning forward over the table to challenge Brittany. They begin to stare each other down while a wild chanting of _FIGHT _begins to surface; Mike bangs a beat against the table in delirium.

Before any of them know it, Brittany and Quinn are both down to their underwear, sat at opposite ends of the room squaring up to fight. Brittany has _#1 Homo _written across her back in Santana's lipstick whereas Quinn has _Satan's Bitch _written across hers. Everyone's main target seems to be to not be the first person to laugh.

"I'm the Queen of Genovia" Sam shrieks, readjusting the crown made out of tin foil on his head "Oh" he pauses, like a personal blow had come to him "I wish I was Anne Hathaway"

Santana sits to his right side, feet up on the table while wearing a makeshift princess hat- a cone rolled from some spare craft paper with the word Princess written in drunken chicken scrawl on the front- she claps her hands together "Commence"

Nobody moves so Rachel, halfway through a rather large chocolate bar, throws a leftover meatball at them and they jump into action. Brittany leaps first and manages to get Quinn in a head lock while the rest chant and cheer loudly for their favourites, throwing wine and breadsticks and sauce at them for fun.

Quinn seems to bite down hard on Brittany's arm to get herself free, tackling Brittany to the ground when she does so, back completely covered in spaghetti. Except Brittany has more strength and possibly a better lung capacity from never smoking, so she manages to overpower Quinn, flipping their stances around and ending up on top of her, for some reason landing between Quinn's legs as she tries to keep her pinned "At least buy me a drink first" Quinn grunts out, struggling valiantly.

Santana fans herself at the side "I'm so turned on right now" she gasps, watching the scene with an unwavering eye.

Mike, drunk, falls off his seat, ending up caught in the line of fire as Quinn's foot juts out and smacks him dead on the eye. He retreats with a whimper.

Quinn succeeds in getting them to roll over a few times, but Brittany keeps managing to pin her at every chance. Drunken bones become weak and finally Quinn relents, limbs flopping lazily on the ground.

Brittany's arms rise triumphantly above her head while the crowd cheers. Sam grabs a discarded breadstick, steps forth from his thrown to knight Brittany where she kneels before him. Quinn sits, dejected and abandoned, at the side.

The ceremony is sealed with a kiss from the Princess.

* * *

><p>For some reason Santana chooses to whisper to Brittany that her parents aren't in after they've practically broken into her own house. Although Brittany doesn't seem to hear it, grabbing her waist from behind and pushing her forward to hit the kitchen counter hard; Santana lets out an excited gasp.<p>

Except instead of the sexy dirty talk Santana expects, Brittany's voice comes out soppy and sweet "I love you like the moon loves the sun" she breathes into her neck "You're pretty and lovely and I love you to bits you silly, silly little goose"

She giggles like a school girl, gripping onto the counter as Brittany pushes into her "I love you too" she says through a little bit of a moan, Brittany seems to frown "Like the sun loves the moon" she rolls her eyes with a smile. Brittany practically squeals in delight.

Despite the fact it was gone four am and Santana was scheduled to be at cheerleading practice at ten o'clock, they end up upstairs in Santana's room because apparently Brittany had a surprise for her. The first things Santana thinks is: sex toys. She's not proud at how excited she gets.

Except instead of grabbing a new black box Brittany slips into the bathroom without a sound. Santana sits impatiently on the bed for her return.

"Are you ready to see my naked body?" comes through the door in a decidedly foreign accent.

Santana shuffles a bit, pushing her chest out a smidge "Yeah"

Brittany emerges from the bathroom, rebellion on her face as she leans against the door frame, cap tipped as she hums an Nsync song under her breath.

Santana sucks in a breath "Is that…?"

"Damn right"

Brittany stood, unabashed with her hands on her hips, in a pair of black polyester slacks, a black tie around her neck, the usual white cotton shirt missing, and a mandatory black work coat over her shoulders, bus safety embroidered in gold on both the jacket and cap.

Santana begins to fan herself "You remembered" she gasps.

Brittany takes a step closer, pushing the jacket back to show more of her exposed torso "How could I forget?" She moves towards Santana, the girl's chest heaving, stepping in between her legs and leaning down to whisper in her ear "Are you ready for the ride of your life? You dirty, dirty tax accountant"

Santana whimpers, using Brittany's tie to tug her lips towards her own "This has to be the best night of my life" she bites at Brittany's bottom lip before kissing her roughly.

* * *

><p>"Did you send Quinn a picture of your black eye?" Brittany asks, looking at said black eye.<p>

"Yeah"

"What did she say?"

"She said" he opens the message on his phone, showing it to her "Talk shit, get hit"

Brittany shuffles around on Mike's lumpy old couch, ass bone jabbed by the broken springs "I swear to god there's like a dead body in this thing"

Mike falls backwards over the couch, falling too far and smacking his head on the side of the TV, making the episode of Charmed skitter slightly, just as Paige orbed a vase at a dark lighter "I swear you're like obsessed with dead bodies" he winced, rubbing the growing bump on his head.

Brittany grabbed a hand full of cheez-its, shoving them in her mouth "Oh hell yeah" she said rather attractively through a mouthful "I'm gonna start a necrophilia club at school, we'll call ourselves the tomb raiders and our slogan will be" her arm comes out dramatically, painting the word in the air, he watches with distaste "_Crack open a cold one on a hot summers day_" she sits back down, grabbing another handful of cheez-its "I've already got funding"

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic"

She rolls her eyes "Of course I'm being sarcastic, do you think I'd really tell you if I suddenly became interested in having sex with dead people?"

They're interrupted by loud and obnoxious stomping from upstairs, the sound of Rachel trying to bargain her way through the front door coming through the ceiling.

"Don't tell Rachel what I just said, she'll go on about it for weeks until I agree to see a support group or-"

Rachel slammed through the door to the basement "Hello everybody!" she shouted to the two occupants of the room "Well we just had to force our way past your mother but no it's fine, I loved the adrenaline, I _don't_ care, I'm ready to probably do nothing for a few hours, as always"

"Oh my god Rachel be quiet" Quinn said, pushing past Rachel on the stares, arms full of bottles of soda, the low grade copies with names like Rola Cola and flavours like strawberries and cream "She's been like this the whole way here, I turned the radio on full blast and she just _kept_ on talking"

Mike got up to take the soda off her "You alright?" he asked "You're eyes look all misty"

"Yeah" she ducks her head, scratching her nose "Just high, you know"

Rachel appears between them "On what? I didn't smell a thing on you"

Her mind goes blank "Err… just… on life… I'm high on life"

Mike holds back a very loud laugh and Rachel stares at her like she just quoted Sylvia Plath and offered her a Cuban cigar "If you say so" Mike says, dropping the soda in Brittany's lap and flopping down next to her.

Rachel falls into the arm chair, eyes falling to the floor where Quinn sits staring at the TV "Somebody's phone's ringing" she says, pointing to the lit up machine on the floor.

"Oh it'll be me" Brittany reaches down to get the phone, knocking Quinn's finger back out of her nose "Hello" she puts on a deep voice just for the hell of it.

"I'm at the store and Sam keeps getting lost, do you want anything?"

She shrugs even though Santana can't see her "I don't know I'm in a lull" she says "Hang on I'll put you on speaker" it takes her awhile to figure out how to put it on speaker "Santana wants to know if you want anything" she calls out, using her foot to stop Quinn trying to pull her sock off.

"Do they have any of those mint M&M's?" Rachel asks "I really want mint M&M's"

"Uh… they have coconut M&M's, but they look like shit to me"

"Alright never mind then"

Sam's distant voice comes through the phone "Oh my god did you see that woman? Look at her shoes"

"Shit! What the fuck are they? Sandals?"

"I'm gonna ask her where she got her shoes from"

"Ask her where that skirt's from as well; girl looks a mess"

Mike shifts so he's unnecessarily close to the phone "Can you get me some Dr Pepper?"

"I got you Dr Pepper" Quinn nearly shouts.

"Dr Jerome's medicine drink is not Dr Pepper"

Quinn sighs, purposely knocking him out the way when she sits up "Just get some of everything, I'll eat whatever's left if no one likes it"

Sam's voice comes through in a whisper, like it was only for Santana's ears "Are we getting Chinese food?"

Santana then goes on to repeat this for them all to hear.

"We've discussed it but it's not finalised" Brittany explains, still holding the phone out.

"All right, I'll see you in a bit, love you"

"Love you too" Quinn replies, loud enough to block out Brittany's reply.

"I meant Brittany"

"Yeah well I meant what I said"

She hangs up.

They get through another episode of Charmed – in which Quinn copies all the grunts and catchphrases, every chance she gets – before Santana and Sam get there, the only reason they even notice they arrived being that Sam nearly fell down the stairs on the way in, and the fact that he shouted about safety regulations for about ten minutes, which of course Rachel agreed full heartedly with.

Mike spreads out along the sofa where Brittany got up to see Santana, catching the Dr Pepper Sam throws with one hand, like a stud, cracking it open to take a long glug.

Sam squeezes past where Brittany and Santana are enthusiastically saying hello to each other, grabbing a bottle of Rola Cola and a pack of Oreos, stuffing one into his mouth "What are we watching?"

Quinn grabbed his leg mid stride so he fell head first into the couch; almost hitting his head on Mike's knee "Your ass" she burps out "I'd give it three stars"

"Excuse you" he said, kicking her with a sock covered foot "I worked hard for this booty"

"Yeah Quinn stop being an idiot" Rachel says absentmindedly, focus on the TV "Sam has a great butt"

"What was that? You want to compare mine and Sam's butts Rachel" Quinn start to undo her shorts "Well if you say so"

Rachel's attention soon snaps back on Quinn "I didn't say that" she squeaks.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks before jumping onto both Sam and Mike on the couch, they groan in protest.

"Rachel wants to see my butt"

"Oh, don't we all" Santana laughs, stealing Quinn's drink and dropping down onto a bean bag near the TV, all the other seats were taken and like hell was she going to sit on the floor.

Quinn is still in the process of pulling down her pants, while Rachel begs her not to "Nobody wants to see your butt Quinn please"

"I bet it looks like a shrivelled peach" Sam bitches, Quinn sticks her finger up at him.

"Alright, I won't show you my _fine…_" she gives Sam a look "…booty, if Mike drinks a whole bottle of my Dr Pepper and enjoys it"

"Those bottles are like two litres!" Mike shouts from underneath Sam and Brittany "I'll throw up before I even get half way through"

"Please Mike" Rachel begs.

Brittany drops to the floor, landing on her face "Yeah Mike, take one for the team" she says into the carpet.

He pushes Sam off him, standing on shaky legs to receive the strangely toxic coloured drink; undoing the cap as everyone watches on bated breath, Quinn watching with an evil grin. He takes his first sip, burping out "It tastes like sin"

Brittany crawls across the floor towards Santana, the carpet having left a crease down her face, climbing up and around the bean bag so she lay across the top, above Santana's head "I'll move if you want" Santana smiled, putting her head back so it rested against Brittany's stomach.

"It's alright, I wanna curl around you like a cat" she said, stroking Santana's hair.

Sam burps twice and apologises while Mike is half way down the bottle, "Are we gonna watch a film?" he whines "I've seen every episode of charmed like ten times"

Quinn tears her eyes away from Mike, just as a single tear fell from his eye "We're watching The Blair Witch Project"

"You'll have to come closer" Santana says, pulling Brittany down so she's awkwardly contorted on Santana.

Brittany shuffles around to get a comfortable position, "Why? You love scary films" she grunts, her head resting on Santana's shoulder

"Yes but I can pretend I don't can't I"

"I suppose"

"Yeah well get closer, I'm already scared" she grabs hold of Brittany's waist to pull her further in.

"I can't get any closer; I'm already practically bleeding into your skin" Brittany laughs, being jostled about until Santana was satisfied with how close they were.

The soda bottle drops to the ground with a hollow thud and Mike falls on his knees as they all cheer, clutching his belly in pain "I'm being tortured in my own house" he gasped.

He's ignored for the movie pretty quickly, Quinn goes to find the DVD while Rachel props her feet up on Mikes back and Sam throws Cheetos into his gaping mouth, all Mike does is stare at the wall like he could see through time.

Quinn returns with the DVD from her bag, ruffling Brittany's hair where she sits cuddled tightly into Santana. Sam tries to trip her up on the way to the TV but she manages to kick him in the chest before he can, knocking the wind out of him.

"You know who I saw the other day at the mall?" Rachel questions out of nowhere, nobody seems to particularly care "Those boys from that party, the one that had his head shaven"

Santana pulls away from Brittany momentarily "Why were you at the mall?"

"I was buying Sam condoms because he's too embarrassed to buy them himself"

"Rachel!" Sam squeaks as they all begin to laugh at him.

"What?" she's the epitome of innocence.

"I told you that in confidence"

Rachel sighs "Forgive me, I didn't know. Anyway I saw them at the mall, where I may have or may not have been buying Sam's condoms" he rolls his eyes, she carries on "They were buying like a canoe or something, who knows"

The Blair Witch project begins to play, "You should have talked to them" Quinn falls back onto the carpet, sighing at the beginning of her favourite film "Asked them if they wanted to hang out and see your condoms"

Rachel looks unimpressed in the corner for majority of the film, Quinn doesn't notice.

* * *

><p>It was night again, Brittany wonders whether the days are going quicker, maybe she just wishes they'd go slower. They're stood outside Quinn's house, alone together for the first time since that morning, when she could barely see she was so hung over.<p>

Santana has on her jacket because it's quite chilly out, despite the day prior being scorching hot. Brittany tries to engrave the sight into her mind so she'll have an image of Santana forever, stood outside in the cold with only Brittany's jacket to keep her warm.

Mike's inside, busy talking to Sam, and also happens to be their ride. Neither seems to mind the wait.

Brittany, having been watching Santana intently for the last few seconds, stuffs her hands in her pockets, mouth opening and closing a few times, trying to form words "Can I ask a favour?" she manages out finally, Santana looks up almost in shock, a smile quickly building "There's this party type thing at the end of the summer that my mom hosts, it's ages away but…" she takes a deep breath "I was wondering if you'd sing"

Santana grins, pausing for a moment "Is your mom asking or are you?"

"I'm asking" she states, shuffling her feet.

"Then I'd love to" Santana shrugs, like it's the easiest decision she's ever had to make "Not that I'd say no if your mom asked"

Brittany smiles easily but it quickly disappears after a moment, fading away with every pressing heartbeat. Worry takes purchase in Santana's eyes, watching quietly while Brittany stares at the floor "What's wrong?"

Sad eyes look up at her "I can't lose you" she whispers.

"You're not" Santana replies on instinct, stepping towards her so their inches apart, hand coming up to Brittany's neck "You're not" she repeats.

"What happens at the end of it all then?" Brittany whimpers "In a month, two months' time all of this will be gone, you'll be off in New York or wherever and _I won't_"

Santana seemingly pushes her away, pointing an accusing finger "Who the fuck said you won't?"

"Everything" she says, voice beginning to rise "Everything says I won't, because that's what people do, they love each when the time's right, when they're in high school and in love but then they break up because things get too difficult and things go wrong"

"And what that skewed view of love is supposed to work for everyone then" Santana keeps a level head "You can't come with me to New York because it means we'll end up breaking up somewhere down the line, we can't be together any further than the summer because it's too hard even though both of us clearly want to be together"

"I don't know" Brittany whimpers, wiping at her face with her hand "I don't know all right? I'm sorry"

There's a pause before Santana takes her rightful place, pulling Brittany into a hug "I'm never going to leave you, all right?" she holds onto her for dear life "And you're never going to leave me, promise?"

Brittany nods profusely, pulling back to kiss her like her life depended on it.

* * *

><p><em>I guess i'll see you when i see you player, catch you on the flip side and all that. (i love u all so much) (ssshhhh no i didn't say that)<br>P.S. i love you. haha movie references  
>P.P.S. i'm not Scottish<br>P.P.P.S. last weeks grey's anatomy can go fuck itself.  
><em>


End file.
